Gotham's non-residents
by Lil1
Summary: Hoppla, falsche Dimension! Eben noch im verregneten Scheswig-Holstein, finden sich Ene und Lil in Gotham wieder und entdecken Seiten, die in The Dark Knight nicht zur Sprache kamen - z.B. dass auf sonderbare Weise sogar beide Geschichten, die der Joker über seine Narben erzählte, wahr sind. Wer den Film nicht gut vertragen hat, sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen!


**Gotham's non-residents**

 **Reisen bildet**

Neumünster war völlig verregnet. Die Menschen im Bahnhof tropften und schimpften vor sich hin.

Lil freute sich auf die anstehende Versammlung und vor allem auf Ene; darum hatte sie keinen Sinn für die Leute, die sich über das Wetter ärgerten und nahm sie kaum wahr.

Ene und Lil sie sahen sich in letzter Zeit viel zu selten. Wie schön, dass Ene nun doch noch das Wochenende mit ihr in Neumünster verbringen wollte und sie sogar noch ein wirklich günstiges Doppelzimmer in einer Pension ergattert hatten! Naja, Ene wollte die Zeit, die Lil bei der Veranstaltung verbringen würde, für die Endbearbeitung ihrer Magisterarbeit nutzen und hoffte hier mehr Ruhe zu haben als in Bonn, wo in der Wohnung über der ihren gerade massive Renovierungsarbeiten stattfanden – mit der entsprechenden Geräuschkulisse.

Es war Donnerstag, und Enes Zug sollte um 20.42 Uhr ankommen. Es war schon 20.48 Uhr, als der IC endlich angekündigt wurde. Lil saß auf dem Bahnsteig auf einer kalten Stahlbank und wartete. Die aussteigenden Passagiere beeilten sich, schnell vom Zug weg unter das schützende Bahnhofsdach zu kommen und murmelten etwas von „Mistwetter", „ist im April eben so" und „wenn es nur nicht so windig wäre". Lil stand etwas unruhig auf, weil sie Ene noch immer nirgends entdecken konnte, dabei saß sie doch genau vor dem Waggon, in dem Ene laut ihrer SMS sitzen sollte. Durch all den Lärm, den ein voller Bahnhof und die Wetterlage verursachten, hörte sie schließlich Enes zornige Stimme: „Wenn Sie mit Ihrem Gerümpel nicht den Gang zuparken würden, wäre mein Gepäck auch nicht dagegen gedonnert! Mieten Sie doch für Ihre nächste Reise einen Gigaliner, damit Sie auch wirklich alles Überflüssige dabei haben!"

Und endlich stand das lavakochende Wutpaket auf dem Bahnsteig: weiß geschminkt, schwarze Kleidung, schwarzes Gepäck, aber grüne Haare – und da sie die in den Zug drängenden Reisenden nicht durchließen, war sie innerhalb von Sekunden durchgeweicht und schien gleich zu explodieren.

Lil schnappte sich ihr eigenes Gepäck und eilte zu ihr, um sie zu beruhigen – zu spät.

„Aaarrgh, wenn ihr Trötnasen mich hier weglassen würdet, könntet ihr auch dreimal schneller einsteigen! Warum ist Logik kein ordentliches Lehrfach an deutschen Schulen? Platz jetzt!" Und ohne weitere Rücksicht auf gesundheitliche Verluste schob sich Ene ruckartig durch die erschreckte Menschentraube zu Lil.

„Hi, Ene", sagte Lil vorsichtig, „super, dass wir vier Tage gemeinsam haben! Komm in..."

„Stop! Ich bin klitschnass und will nicht umarmt werden! Ein menschenleeres, trockenes Plätzchen, ein Klo und einen Kaffee und dann bin ich vielleicht wieder ansprechbar. Wie weit ist es bis zur Pension?"

„Etwa fünf Kilometer – und leider sind Taxis hier derzeit Mangelware."

Ene riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Fünf Kilometer Gepäckmarsch durch Schnürlregen in der Dunkelheit? Bin ich beim Bund, oder was?"

„Sorry, Ene, als Autofahrerin bin ich das auch nicht mehr gewöhnt, aber da meine Karre in der Werkstatt ist, haben wir wohl keine Wahl. Ich habe allerdings nur zwei Gepäckstücke; also, kann ich dir eines von deinen fünfen abnehmen?"

Ene schnaubte irgendetwas Unverständliches, dann übergab sie Lil einen mittelgroßen Rucksack. „Hier, da sind mein Laptop und ein paar Bücher für meine Magisterarbeit drin. Den anderen Kram nehme ich lieber selbst: An der Tasche ist ein Griff zur Hälfte abgerissen, in der Tüte ist jede Menge Verpflegung, sprich: sauschwer, und so weiter und so weiter. Lass uns gehen, sonst kommen wir nicht vor meinem zweiten Herzinfarkt an!"

Sie verließen den Bahnhof und wandten sich nach links. Nach einer Weile wurde die Beleuchtung spärlicher und sie schienen in ein menschenleeres Industriegebiet zu kommen. Lil sah ein paar Male auf ihren Ausdruck vom Routenplaner und nickte, da die Straßennamen stimmten. Sie waren zuerst schnell gegangen, um 'unter dem Regen durchzulaufen', aber so langsam wurde aus dem Atmen eher ein Keuchen, und Ene hielt plötzlich an und sagte: „Pause! Lass uns... uns bei dem... Container-Dingsda... unterstellen... sieht aus, als könnte man da auch sitzen." Sie wies mit einem Kopfnicken schräg nach rechts, und so steuerten beide ein kastenartiges Gebäude an, in dem vermutlich Waren für LKW-Brücken gepackt wurden. Ein vorgezogenes Dach schützte die Waren beim Verladen vor Regen oder Schlimmerem und am Boden unter einem Verladetor standen ein paar Kisten, auf die Ene und Lil sich nun setzten.

Lil nahm ihre Wasserflasche und trank; Ene meinte: „Ich müsste eher mal etwas wegbringen. Bleib hier, ich gehe mal ein Stück um die Ecke." Und fort war sie.

Lil steckte ihre Flasche wieder ein und seufzte. Die ganze Wiedersehensfreude war in Ärger und Regen untergegangen. Blöd! Während sie auf das Prasseln des Regens lauschte, vernahm Lil auf einmal auch Stimmen. Zwei männliche Stimmen redeten und kamen anscheinend näher, denn sie wurden zunehmend lauter.

'Au, scheiße,' dachte Lil, 'wir sind hier auf Privatgelände! Hoffentlich gibt's keinen Trouble mit Wachleuten!'

Sie rührte sich nicht und horchte nur auf die Stimmen, die aus dem Gebäudeinneren direkt über ihr kamen. Der Rolladenverschluss des Verladetores wurde geöffnet; Lils Herz klopfte bis zum Hals aus Furcht vor Entdeckung, aber jetzt konnte sie die Männer deutlich verstehen; sie sprachen Englisch, was für Lil ebenso unproblematisch war wie für Ene.

„Also, das hier ist ein Kaff, hier finden wir gar nichts, was wir brauchen könnten!" sagte der Eine.

„Oder 'wen', Fred, vergiss das nicht. Der Boss will ja auch, dass wir mal fähige Leute mitbringen."

Lil hörte leise Geräusche, die darauf hindeuteten, dass ein oder zwei Zigaretten angezündet wurden.

„Doch nicht jetzt schon, du Idiot! Erstmal müssen wir genauer wissen, wo uns diese Maschine hinbringt. Danach muss entschieden werden, welches Ziel Erfolg verspricht ist und welche Leute uns nützen könnten. Aber soweit ich die Zeitung, die wir vorhin geklaut haben, verstanden habe, sind wir hier wohl irgendwo in Europa, Dänemark oder so. Und mir sind echt keine brauchbaren dänischen Vertreter unserer Zunft bekannt."

Der andere Mann, also Fred, schmunzelte: „Tja, der Prof will ja erst mal so eine Art Übersichtskarte für sein tolles 'Dimensionstor' erstellen, damit wir dann per Feineinstellung genau dahin kommen, wo wir hinwollen. So hat er's erklärt. Aber das dauert mir alles zu lange. Man will ja auch mal Ergebnisse sehen."

Jetzt stand Lils Mund offen und ihr Atem fast still. Ein bedienbares Dimensionstor? So etwas gab es?

„Warum hast du das dem Prof nicht mal entgegen geschleudert? Wir vergeuden hier ja schließlich 'ne Menge unserer Zeit – und gut bezahlt er nicht."

Fred lachte hämisch: „Hehehe, Max! Wirklich witzig! Zum einen hat der Boss für Nörgler nichts übrig, und zum anderen meinte der Prof selbst, das ganze sei kompliziert und nicht vollständig erforscht und blabla."

Er zog scharf die Luft ein, und dann knirschte etwas; anscheinend zertrat er seinen Zigarettenstummel.

„So, Alter, dann wollen wir mal wieder heimkehren, was? Ich fahr' schon mal den Generator hoch", sagte Fred und entfernte sich langsam.

Fred trat ebenfalls seinen Zigarettenrest aus und ging ihm nach. „Yo, mehr können wir hier nicht ausrichten. Da muss der Prof mit der Zeitung zufrieden sein."

Lil stand langsam auf und spähte über den Rand der Mauer, die bis zu ihrer Schulter reichte, in die Lagerhalle. Sie sah, wie der eine Mann ein etwa mülltonnengroßes Gerät einschaltete, während der andere einen Schirm von den Ausmaßen einer Doppeltür aufstellte. Um dichter heranzukommen, kniete sie sich auf die Kiste, auf der sie eben noch gesessen hatte.

Fred kauerte nun auf dem Boden neben dem Generator, schien dabei etwas an seiner Unterseite zu verstellen und fluchte dabei: „Verdammtes Ding, schwer wie Blei! Millionen muss die Entwicklung gekostet haben, aber die beschissenen Rollen da drunter müssen Ausschuss vom Baumarkt sein! Ich schätze, es hat keinen technischen Hintergrund, dass das Dimensionstor zwei Minuten lang offen bleibt – es liegt nur daran, dass man so lange braucht, um den Drecksgenerator durchzuschieben!"

Max drückte ein paar Knöpfe an einem kleinen Kasten an der linken Seite des aufgespannten Schirms und fragte: „Wie lange braucht der Generator noch, bis er voll aufgeladen ist?"

Fred stand stöhnend auf und sah auf eine Anzeige an dem Gerät. „43 Sekunden. Kannst schon herkommen."

Beide Männer standen nun bereit, den Generator zu dem Schirm hinzuschieben.

Da zupfte jemand an Lils Ärmel, so dass sie beinahe geschrien hätte. Ene sah sie ernst an und flüsterte: „Sind das Einbrecher?"

Lil schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte zurück: „Nein, so eine Art Scouts oder Vorhut, um den Weg zu erkunden." Sie legte leise und vorsichtig ihr Gepäck auf die Mauer bzw. den Boden der Lagerhalle und raunte Ene zu: „Einmalige Gelegenheit – kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Wenn du mitwillst, schnapp dein Zeug und lauf hinter mir her!"

Noch während Ene ihr Gepäck nach oben wuchtete, erschien ein helles und leicht bläuliches Licht an der Stelle des von Max aufgespannten Schirms und die beiden Männer schoben ächzend den Generator zum Licht... und waren verschwunden. Lil kletterte in die Halle und raffte ihr Gepäck zusammen. „Bist du dabei, Ene?" fragte sie atemlos.

„Dich Schnäppchenjägerin kann ich doch nicht alleine lassen! Wenn du eine Gelegenheit witterst, kennst du keine Hemmungen und bist eine Gefahr für dich selbst."

Also schulterte auch Ene ihr Gepäck und Lil nahm wieder Enes Rucksack mit. Dann rannten sie beide in das Licht hinein.

 **Auf der anderen Seite**

Lil blieb abrupt stehen und bedeutete mit einem ausgestreckten Arm auch Ene, stehen zu bleiben. Nach dem Licht von eben war es nun eher schummrig, aber hinter einer kleinen Trennwand schien Licht, und von dort kamen auch Stimmen.

„Alles paletti, Prof?" fragte gerade die Stimme von Max.

„Ja, Puls und Atemfrequenz sind normal. Wie immer." Das hatte eine männliche Stimme in würdevollem Ton gesagt.

Ene und Lil schlichen fast geräuschlos ein Stück weiter; sie konnten erkennen, dass sie sich wiederum in einer Halle befanden, allerdings war der Geruch hier unangenehm, modrig und verwahrlost. Alles wirkte unaufgeräumt, achtlos zurückgelassen. So fanden sie schnell ein Versteck nahe einem zerbrochenen Fenster, um erstmal weiter zu lauschen.

Die würdevolle Stimme meldete sich erneut: „Auch bei Fred ist alles im Normalzustand."

Ein irres Kichern erscholl: „Hihihihi, soweit man von 'normal' überhaupt reden kann! Und? Wo wart ihr diesmal? Was habt ihr mitgebracht?" Diese hohe, keifende Stimme tat geradezu in den Ohren weh. Wer war das denn?

„Boss, da war tote Hose. Hier, drei Zeitungen, das ist die ganze Ausbeute von drei Stunden. Blöde Gegend, blödes Scheißwetter, Menschen nur sporadisch. Aber alles sauber, als würde jemand dafür bezahlt", erzählte Max.

„Hm, wenn ich das richtig sehe, sind das deutsche Zeitungen", erklärte die würdevolle Stimme. „Aber unter diesem Foto hier mit dem winkenden Schwarzen steht 'Präsident Obama'. Wer ist das? Haben die Deutschen jetzt schon schwarze Präsidenten?"

Da meldete sich die keifende Stimme erneut: „Wen interessiert das? Sie können das Käseblatt gern noch in ihrer Freizeit studieren, aber hier ist für mich erstmal Feierabend. Wir machen morgen weiter. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, das Ganze würde nun etwas schneller Ergebnisse bringen. Wieviele Test-Ausflüge brauchen Sie denn noch, bis Sie Ihre 'Karte für das Dimensionstor' soweit haben, dass sie auch benutzbar ist?"

Leicht pikiert sagte die Stimme des Prof: „Nun, mit zwanzig bis dreißig Reisen sollten Sie schon rechnen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn unsere Reisenden den besten Bombentüftler aus Kapstadt holen sollten, aber leider im Nirgendwo in der Sahara landen – wo der Generator im Sand versinkt, so dass unsere armen Gestrandeten gar nicht mehr ins schöne Gotham zurückkehren können."

Jetzt hielten Ene und Lil vor Schreck die Luft an. Gotham? Sprachen die gerade von Gotham City, der Stadt von Batman? Sie kannten Obama nicht? Und haben Interesse an jemandem, der Bomben baut? Sogar in ihrem dunklen Versteck konnte Lil spüren, wie sich Enes Augen frostigen Dolchen gleich in ihren Schädel bohrten.

Sie hörten, wie die Männer sich anzogen, verabschiedeten und verabredeten, und ganz leise hörten sie noch den Prof - vermutlich zu zu dem Keifer - sagen: „Haben Sie das Datum auf der Zeitung gesehen? Diese Dimension liegt in der Zukunft. Wir könnten uns das Wissen kommender Jahre zu Nutzen machen und sogar vorher wissen, wo Batman auftauchen wird." Und der Keifer kicherte in ekligem Tonfall. Dann hatten alle Männer die Halle verlassen; das Klicken mehrerer Schlösser ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Ausgang versperrt war.

Ene und Lil standen auf und prüften vorsichtig, ob sie wirklich allein waren. Als sie dessen sicher waren, flüsterte Lil: „Durch's Fenster, damit wir hier erstmal rauskommen."

Ene nickte, und gemeinsam entfernten sie die verbliebenen Glasstücke aus dem Fensterrahmen, hoben ihre Gepäckstücke hinaus und kletterten hinterher.

Blöderweise begann es auch hier gerade zu regnen – heute hatte die beiden wirklich kein Glück mit dem Wetter. Auch die Umgebung schien nicht so anders zu sein als in Neumünster – Industriegebiet mit großen Hallen, allerdings sah es hier draußen ebenso heruntergekommen aus wie drinnen.

Ene wollte sich gerade ihren Rucksack aufsetzen, als ihr ein eigenartiger Geruch in die Nase stieg; ihr Rucksack war vor dem Fenster seitlich auf die Erde gekippt, direkt in einen unappetitlichen Hundehaufen, und da Ene es nicht bemerkt hatte, war ein nicht zu geringer Teil nun auch noch vom Rucksack auf ihren Mantel gekommen. Das war zuviel für einen Abend.

Wutentbrannt schrie sie aus Leibeskräften: „Aaaaaarrrrgghhh! Jetzt habe ich es aber satt! Erst sind meine Taschen, Koffer und Rucksäcke fast alle im Eimer, dann klemme ich mir den Ellbogen in der Bustür, der Zug hat Verspätung, Vollidioten versperren den Weg im Zug, am Ziel schüttet es ohne Unterlass, und dann du. Du! Lil, du Wahnsinnsweib bringst uns nach Gotham City zu weiß der Kuckuck was für einer Zeit und zu weiß der Kuckuck was für zwielichtigen Gestalten. Jetzt stehen wir hier in der Finsternis im Regen..."

Lil fiel ihr ins Wort: „Na, immerhin sind die Straßenlaternen an, und wir..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Ene erneut loslegte: „Aaaaaargghhh! Wie irrsinnig hilfreich! Schade, dass die Hundescheiße hier nicht illuminiert wird, was? Mein Rucksack riecht wie die Biotonne vom Tierasyl. Ich bin klitschnass, ich bin müde, ich bin hungrig und ich bin extrem wütend!"

Eine Straßenecke hinter Ene hielt ein Polizeiwagen an und zwei Uniformierte stiegen mit Taschenlampen in den Händen aus und kamen auf Ene und Lil zu; Ene merkte davon nichts, denn sie war zu sehr mit Schimpfen beschäftigt und gestikulierte wild umher: „War dir Mittelerde zu wenig aufregend? War dir Hogwarts nicht gefährlich genug? Warum zum Teufel sind wir hier? Nur weil du immer von anderen Welten träumst? Und was ist mit unserer Zukunft in unserer Welt? Ich habe in vierzehn Tagen meine Magisterarbeit abzugeben. IN VIERZEHN TAGEN! Und wir wissen nicht mal, ob wir überhaupt zurückkehren können, geschweige denn, wann. Mein ganzes Studium, ach, mein ganzes Leben geht den Bach runter, wenn ich den Termin nicht einhalte, und..."

Lil sah die Polizisten, die vermutlich kein Wort der deutschsprachigen Schimpftirade verstanden, mit prüfenden Mienen auf sich zukommen und versuchte, Ene zu beschwichtigen: „Du, Ene, vielleicht sollten wir erstmal ganz ruhig.."

Das Wort 'ruhig' hatte bei Ene allerdings gerade den gegenteiligen Effekt: „Ruhig? Ich will aber nicht RUHIG in unseren Abgrund sehen, ich will mich aufregen und abreagieren, ich will irgendwas schlagen und treten..."

Und genau in diesem Moment begann ein Polizist hinter Ene einen Satz mit „Young lady..." und legte ihr 'beruhigend' eine Hand auf die Schulter. Und wieder war es Essig mit dem Beruhigen, denn Ene war erschrocken, fühlte sich angegriffen, drehte sich - wie im Selbstverteidungskurs gelernt - blitzschnell um und rammte dem armen Mann ihr Knie in die Weichteile. Der Polizist ging keuchend auf seine eigenen Knie, während sein Kollege sofort eine Pistole im Anschlag hatte. (Der Einfachheit halber folgt auch der eigentlich englische Text hier in Deutsch)

„Halt! Hände hinter den Kopf und zwei Meter zurück! Gary, bist du in Ordnung?"

„Geht schon", keuchte der Getretene.

Ene hielt die Hände hinter dem Kopf und war stinksauer: „Warum haben Sie mich angefasst? Fehlten Ihnen die Worte? Selbst schuld." Ihre Worte waren zwar leiser als zuvor, aber gut zu verstehen, und ihr fauchender Ton war auch nicht zu überhören.

'Gary' stand wieder auf und sah ihr vorwurfsvoll ins Gesicht: „Glauben Sie, Sie wären hier in der Position, Witzchen zu reißen und Polizisten anzugreifen? Was tun Sie hier mitten in der Nacht?"

Ene verkniff sich eine bissige Bemerkung über nächtliche Ausflüge eines Gothics in Gotham. Gary warf einen funkelnden Blick zu Lil hinüber, die reglos dastand und sich bemühte, harmloser als ein Karnickel auszusehen. Er wandte sich wieder Ene zu, während sein Kollege weiterhin die Waffe auf sie gerichtet hielt. „Gehören Sie zu den Obdachlosen? Der Geruch von Scheiße deutet ja darauf hin..."

Ene schloss kurz die Augen und sagte: „Dann wäre ich hoffentlich die bestgeschminkte Obdachlose dieser Stadt."

Gary leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe direkt in ihr Gesicht, so dass das grelle Licht in Enes Augen brannte.

„Guck dir das an", staunte Gary, „eine Freundin vom Joker, ja? Oder ein Fan?"

Enes Blutdruck schoss in unglaubliche Höhen, und sie ließ vor Wut ihre Arme sinken und ballte die Fäuste. „Das ist ja beleidigend! Sie..."

Und zack! Hatte Gary sie zu Boden geworfen, drehte ihr die Hände auf den Rücken, nahm ein Paar Handschellen von seinem Gürtel und fesselte Ene.

Lil entfuhr ein „Nein!", aber die Waffe des anderen Polizisten hieß sie stillstehen.

„So, Madam", sagte Gary, stand auf und zog Ene auf ihre Füße, „jetzt geht es ab. Und versuchen Sie bloß, Ihren Gestank bei sich zu behalten, denn den Wagen brauchen wir noch 'ne Weile." Er stieß Ene in Richtung des Polizeiwagens.

„Was ist mit der anderen?" fragte der Pistolencop.

„Die hat nix gemacht, lass sie da und sich um die ganzen Taschen kümmern, sonst müssen wir die auch noch mitnehmen."

Lil war verzweifelt: „Ja, und wo bringen Sie sie hin? Was soll ich denn hier alleine machen?"

Beide Polzisten lachten. Gary überlegte kurz: „Tja, wohin? Bis zum Revier wär's 'ne längere Fahrt – und das bei dem Gestank."

Sein Kollege hatte eine Idee, die Lil aber gar nicht gefiel: „Aber sie hat sich wie eine Wahnsinnige aufgeführt und dich tätlich angegriffen. Und bis zum Arkham Asylum ist es nur die halbe Strecke."

„Ha! Ja, genau das machen wir. Ab nach Arkham, da kann sie auch gleich geduscht und entlaust werden. Hahahaa, das finde ich gut! Bei 'ner Anklage auf dem Revier wäre sie ja morgen wieder draußen, aber bis die in Arkham ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen haben, gehen ein paar Wochen ins Land..."

„Lil! Lil, hilf mir!" rief Ene, aber da wurde sie schon ins Auto geschoben und die Wagentür geschlossen.

Lil stand allein im strömenden Regen und sah dem Polizeiwagen nach. Was jetzt?

 **Kein „Singin' in the rain"**

Gegen Mitternacht veränderte sich der Regen – die Tropfen wurden dicker und wurden durch den Wind vom Meer in einem entzückenden 40°-Winkel Richtung Erdboden gepeitscht.

Lil schleppte gefühlte 60 Tonnen Gepäck mit sich herum, und sah in der Dunkelheit aus wie ein zu kurz geratener Sumo-Ringer. Sie schnaufte und keuchte und lief einfach nur in Richtung der immer noch erleuchteten Wolkenkratzer; schließlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand, und wollte nur in die City kommen.

Als nach dem Industriegebiet die erste Mall vor ihr auftauchte, lachte ihr das Glück in Form eines im Gebüsch liegenden Einkaufswagens. Sie testete seine Fahrtüchtigkeit, war erleichtert und verfrachtete das Gepäck hinein, dann zuckelte sie weiter zur Innenstadt.

Gotham war wirklich über jede Menge Inseln verteilt: Lil überquerte nun schon die vierte Brücke und sah bereits verkehrsreichere Straßen vor sich. Leider befand sich auf ihrer Straßenseite eine Baustelle, so dass sie auf den anderen Gehweg wechseln musste – an und für sich kein Problem, aber bei der Gepäcklast im Einkaufswagen und einem fast dreißig Zentimeter hohen Bordstein, war Lil nur noch nach Schreien zumute. Runter auf die Straße hatte sie es geschafft, aber nun bekam sie den Wagen nicht auf den gegenüberliegenden Gehweg. Und mitten auf der Brücke wehte der Wind noch ein bisschen heftiger und der Regen klatschte mit voller Wucht in ihr Gesicht. Sie schimpfte laut (auf englisch) vor sich hin: „Eine wirklich bürgerfreundliche Stadt! Welche Knalltüte entwirft solche Straßen? Da könnte man besser querfeldein laufen. Wer macht hier freiwillig Urlaub, oder wohnt sogar hier?"

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Frauenstimme neben sich: „Warten Sie, ich fasse mit an!"

Eine junge Frau im Trenchcoat und mit einem tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut mühte sich nun gemeinsam mit Lil, den Einkaufswagen auf den Gehweg zu hieven. Endlich schafften sie es – knapp bevor ein Bus sie wegen der Enge neben der Baustelle gerammt hätte. Sie gingen nebeneinander her in Richtung City.

„Vielen Dank! Wer weiß, wie weit ich hätte zurücklaufen müssen, um eine bessere Stelle zum Überqueren zu finden!" brüllte Lil gegen den Wind an.

Die junge Frau schrie zurück: „Ich war gestern mit meinem Gepäck genau hier in der gleichen Situation. Ich bin gerade erst aus Metropolis hergezogen und kenne auch niemanden, der mir hätte helfen können. Komische Stadt! Morgen trete ich meine neue Stelle an, und sogar meinen Chef habe ich noch nie getroffen, nur Schriftverkehr bisher. Er hat mich auch noch nie gesehen, aber bei meinen Referenzen", sie grinste, „dürfte das auch egal sein. Anscheinend ist das so üblich in Gotham. Zum Glück wohne ich nur zwei Straßen von hier. Wie weit müssen Sie noch?"

Lil winkte ab: „Erstmal zur Touristen-Info, denn ich brauche einen Stadtplan. Wissen Sie, wo so ein Infopunkt ist?"

Die Frau zog die Schultern hoch. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe... huuaahh!" Eine Bö hatte ihr den Hut vom Kopf gerissen und auf die Fahrbahn geweht. Sie stürzte hinterher und fing ihn tatsächlich an einem geparkten Bulldozer der Baustelle wieder ein. Lil wartete auf sie, und dann fuhr die hilfsbereite Dame fort: „Ich habe hier so einen kleinen kopierten Übersichtsplan. Wollen Sie den haben?"

Lil nickte: „Ja, das wäre toll! Dann kann ich mich wenigstens etwas orientieren."

Nun kramte die Frau in ihrer Handtasche herum, bis sie einen mehrfach gefalteten Zettel heraushangelte und den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche wieder zuzog.

„Hier! Man sieht zumindest die wichtigsten Punkte wie Bahnhof, Rathaus usw. Mann, wieso geht das denn nicht?" Der Träger ihrer Handtasche wollte nicht auf ihrer klitschnassen Schulter bleiben sondern rutschte immer wieder herunter. „Es gibt Tage..." Unter der Brücke fuhr gerade ein Containerschiff hindurch und ließ sein Schiffssignal dröhnen. Und da flog auch schon wieder der Hut davon. Die junge Frau drehte sich hastig um und stürzte ihrer Kopfbedeckung nach. Lag es am Regen, der Dunkelheit, dem Geräuschpegel – vermutlich an einer Kombination aus allem – sie hatte nicht wahrgenommen, dass sich ein LKW näherte, und als sie auf die Straße trat, wurde sie vom Anhänger des LKW erfasst und in die Luft geschleudert. Ihre rutschende Tasche fiel in den Rinnstein, aber die Frau flog über das Brückengeländer und stürzte in die Tiefe.

Entsetzt rannte Lil zum Geländer, um zu sehen, wo sie landen würde und wie sie ihr dann am besten helfen könnte. Aber jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Die Frau fiel in Höhe der Rippen mit dem Rückgrat auf die Reling des Containerschiffes, dann rutschte ihr Körper hinunter ins Wasser und wurde vom Sog der Schiffsschraube erfasst. Helle Stücke ihren Trenchcoats schwammen verstreut an die Oberfläche.

Lil war schlecht. Sie schloss die Augen und presste ihre Hand vor den Mund. Sie stand bestimmt drei Minuten reglos da, bis sie anfing zu heulen. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und schluchzte. Schließlich fiel ihr der Träger der Handtasche auf, der über den Bordstein auf dem Gehweg lag. Sie kroch näher und zog die Tasche zu sich.

'Vielleicht finde ich da drin, wen ich von ihrer Familie benachrichtigen kann. Oh, Gott, ich weiß nicht mal, wie sie hieß! Und zur Polizei... ich kann mich ja nicht mal ausweisen! Was für eine Scheiße!'

Lil stand auf und drückte die Tasche fest an ihren Körper, während sie den Einkaufswagen weiterschob. Hinter der Brücke konnte sie eine Bushaltestelle mit Wartehäuschen erkennen, und dort wollte sie sich unterstellen, damit der Tascheninhalt nicht durchweicht würde.

Im Wartehäuschen ließ sich Lil auf die metallene Bank fallen und wischte sich mit Taschentüchern Gesicht und Hände trocken; dann öffnete sie die Tasche. Schlüssel, Lippenstift, Puder, ein Taschenbuch („Romantic Stories for Modern Women"), zwei Briefe, ein Portemonnaie. Letzteres nahm Lil heraus und suchte nach einem Ausweis, den sie auch fand. Der Name, der darauf stand, ließ ihr den Atem stocken: Harleen Quinzel.

„Oh, Mann, meinetwegen ist das Liebchen vom Joker tot! Dieser Tag ist eine Katastrophe! Ene, hörst du mich? Ich übernehme freiwillig die Pauschalschuld für alles in den nächsten fünfzig Jahren!"

Lil fühlte sich leer, kaputt und unglaublich schuldig. Sie sah sich die Briefe in der Tasche an, beide waren an Harleen gerichtet. Einer war von einem Anwaltsbüro in Metropolis; darin stand, dass ihr als einzigem Kind das gesamte zum Erbteil gehörende Geld nächste Woche auf ihr neues Konto der Gotham City Bank überwiesen würde, alle weiteren Unterlagen an ihre neue Adresse in der Reshamstreet 23 gesendet würden und wie fürchterlich bedauerlich es sei, dass ihre Eltern so hätten ihr Leben lassen müssen.

Der zweite Brief war vom Direktor des Arkham Asylum; sie solle am 27.4. um 8 Uhr in sein Büro kommen, er freue sich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr, und er wies nochmals ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass sie von Anfang an auch für Nachtschichten eingeteilt werden müsste. Angeheftet war eine vorläufige Zutrittsberechtigung zur Anstalt.

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete Lil tief durch. Dann packte sie alles sorgfältig in die Tasche zurück und nahm stattdessen den Schlüssel heraus. 'Nur zwei Straßen weiter, hatte sie gesagt', dachte Lil. 'Und nicht einmal ihr neuer Chef hatte sie bisher gesehen. Harleen, es tut mir unendlich leid, aber da du offensichtlich alleinstehend warst, wüsste ich nicht, wen ich unbedingt jetzt über deinen Tod informieren sollte. Dein Tod gibt mir vermutlich die beste Chance, etwas für Ene zu tun, und ich kann sie nicht einfach hängen lassen. Bitte, vergib mir, dass ich als du auftreten werde!'

Sie besah sich nochmals die Stadtplankopie von Harleen, und darauf war das Arkham Asylum rot markiert; von der Reshamstreet, die mit einem Kugelschreiber angestrichen worden war, sollte Arkham innerhalb einer halben Stunde zu Fuß erreichbar sein. Lil machte sich auf den Weg zu Harleens Wohnung.

Die Reshamstreet war wirklich schnell erreicht, und Lil betrat das Haus so leise, wie es mit dem Wust an Gepäck überhaupt möglich war. Den leeren Einkaufswagen rollte sie in eine Nische zum Nachbarhaus. Harleens Wohnung war im zweiten Stock, und so musste Lil dreimal die Treppen überwinden, bis sie auch alle Gepäckstücke oben hatte. Sie war völlig erschlagen, ließ einfach alles im Wohnungsflur stehen und warf nur kurze Blicke in die vier weiteren Räume der Wohnung. Sie suchte das Bad auf, zog sich aus, stellte den Wecker neben dem Bett auf 6.30 Uhr und schlief sofort ein.

 **Ein ganz neuer Job**

Der nächste Morgen begann ganz gut für Lil: Der Wecker klingelte pünktlich, in der Küche fand sie Milch und Cornflakes, die Dusche lieferte heißes Wasser und die Sonne schien. Harleens Ausweis war erst ein Jahr alt, das Foto vermutlich älter. Wenn man nicht akribisch genau hinsah, müsste Lil damit durchkommen.

Harleens Laptop stand auf dem Küchentisch und war nicht passwortgeschützt; der Drucker stand auf dem Fußboden. So konnte Lil in Erfahrung bringen, was Harleens Arbeitsschwerpunkte gewesen waren. Außerdem surfte sie etwas im Internet und suchte nach Diagnosen und dazugehöriger Medikation. Sie druckte sich mehrere Seiten aus und faltete sie sorgsam zusammen, um sie unauffällig bei sich tragen zu können.

Sie wollte sich auf den Weg nach Arkham machen und schloss die Wohnung sorgfältig ab, aber als sie sich umdrehte, um zur Treppe zu gehen, sprach sie eine ältere Frau in einem schäbigen Kittel ziemlich unfreundlich an: „Wo ist denn Miss Quinzel? Sie hat die Wohnung doch für sich allein gemietet – wer sind Sie?" Sie besah sich Lil mit abschätzigen Augen von unten bis oben.

„Ähm, guten Morgen! Mein Name ist Ceslas, Lil-Wen Ceslas. Und ihr Name?" Lil versuchte Zeit zu schinden, um sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, warum sie hier sei.

„So?" meinte die Frau. „Ich bin hier die Concierge, wie die Franzosen sagen würden. Und ich heiße Miss Cavanough. Warum haben Sie einen Schlüssel?"

„Weil... Harleen schon sehr früh los wollte. Ihr erster Tag bei der neuen Arbeit, sie verstehen. Ich habe ein paar Tage frei und soll einkaufen und so."

Miss Cavanough guckte sehr misstrauisch. „Von Besuch hatte Miss Quinzel aber nichts erwähnt. Sind Sie eine Verwandte?" fragte sie mit leicht gehässigem Unterton. Vermutlich wusste sie, dass Harleen ganz allein war. Gut, dass Lil den Anwaltsbrief gelesen hatte und nicht in diese Falle tappen musste.

„Nein, wir waren gemeinsam auf dem College. Ich bin Stewardess und mal ein paar Tage hier und dann wieder dort. Wir hatten gestern telefoniert, und sie hatte mir überraschend angeboten, eine Woche bei ihr zu bleiben, weil sie sich hier etwas einsam fühlte." Lil bemühte sich, sehr selbstsicher dreinzuschauen.

„So?" sagte die Alte wieder, „Stewardess? Ich dachte immer, die wären schlank und hübsch."

Konsterniert blickte Lil die Frau an, sagte aber nichts.

„Naja, Hauptsache, Sie halten sich an die Hausordnung! Sagen Sie, haben Sie letzte Nacht einen Einkaufswagen an meinem Haus abgestellt?" Diese Frage trug schon einen eher giftigen Unterton.

„Ich? Nein. Wo sollte ich den her haben? Ich kam doch direkt vom Flughafen", log Lil ungeniert.

„So?" Dies schien das Lieblingswort von Miss Cavanaugh zu sein. „Ich krieg' schon noch raus, wer hier Krempel ablädt! Guten Tag!" Sie zog wissend die Augenbrauen hoch und verzog sich in die nächsthöhere Etage.

Lil verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging nach unten.

Der Weg nach Arkham erforderte schon wieder das Überqueren von drei Brücken. Lil schauderte jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Blick zum Brückengeländer warf. Immer wieder sah sie Harleens toten Körper auf das Containerschiff prallen und ins Wasser rutschen.

Auch der Anblick des Arkham Asylum war schauderhaft – und die bewaffneten Wachmänner sahen nicht wirklich Vertrauen erweckend aus.

Einer hielt ihr auch gleich den Gewehrlauf in den Weg und fragte wie jemand, der sich mächtig gestört fühlt: „Zu wem wollen Sie?"

Lil hatte die Zugangsberechtigung bereits in ihre Jackentasche gesteckt und reichte sie dem Wachmann. „Zum Direktor – ich habe einen Termin um acht Uhr." Der Wachmann gab ihr den Zettel zurück und rief nach hinten: „Tor auf, Besuch für den Direx!"

Das schwere Eisentor öffnete sich derart quietschend, dass Lil schon meinte, sie würde eine mittelalterliche Burg betreten. Nach einem Gang durch eine fast parkähnliche, aber schlecht gepflegte Landschaft, erreichte sie das Hauptgebäude. Noch zweimal wurde ihre Zugangsberechtigung gefordert, bis sie endlich ein Wachmann bis zum Vorzimmer des Direktors geleitete. Die Sekretärin Mrs. Crown nahm sie Empfang, eine hagere Dame mittleren Alters mit hochgesteckten Haaren und einem strengen Kostüm in erfrischendem Mausgrau.

Mit der wohl unaufdringlichsten Stimme der Welt begrüßte sie Lil: „Herzlich willkommen, Miss Quinzel! Wie schön, dass Sie uns hier unterstützen wollen! Möchten Sie einen Tee? Nein? Einen Kaffee? Auch nicht? Nun, legen Sie doch erst einmal ab und nehmen Sie Platz! Der Herr Direktor hat gleich Zeit für Sie. Ungewöhnlich, ein Dienstbeginn am Freitag, und dann auch noch zum Monatsende, nicht wahr? Hat Sie wohl auch verwundert. Aber sehen Sie, der Herr Direktor wird nächste Woche zu einer Konferenz nach Europa aufbrechen, und da werden Sie hier natürlich benötigt und müssen bereits eingearbeitet sein. Viel Verantwortung für eine junge Frau, nicht wahr? Gefällt es Ihnen denn in Gotham? Möchten Sie vielleicht ein paar Biskuits?"

Lil nickte mit offenem Mund; der Redefluss dieser Dame prasselte auf sie nieder wie der gestrige Regen. Selbst während sich Mrs. Crown nach den angebotenen Keksen bückte und Lil eine kleine Kiste darbot, hörte sie nicht auf zu sprechen.

„Der Herr Direktor war ja sehr angetan von Ihren Referenzen. Er hofft, dass Sie etwas frischen Wind und neue Erkenntnisse von der Uni in unsere Anstalt bringen. Also, halten Sie bloß nicht hinter dem Berg mit Ihren Vorschlägen! Die werden hier auf ganz fruchtbaren Boden fallen. Gegen alle Widrigkeiten des Stadtrates und anderer einflussreicher Leute, ha, und solcher, die es gerne wären, hat der Herr Direktor Arkham immer verteidigt. Was hat man unserer Anstalt nicht alles nachgesagt! Wir wären nicht hart genug zu den Patienten, nicht konsequent genug. Wir würden das Geld der Stadt verpulvern, um mit nachsichtigen Methoden unverbesserlichen Verbrechern ein Idyll zu schaffen. Ich frage Sie: Haben Sie auf dem Weg hierher ein Idyll gesehen?"

Lil dachte an die trostlosen und vermutlich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gestrichenen Wände dieses Gebäudes, innen wie außen, die miserabel gepflegten Außenanlagen, dieses Büro, das noch den Muff der fünfziger Jahre ausstrahlte (genau wie die Sekretärin) und schüttelte den Kopf – antworten wollte sie mit dem Biskuit im Mund sowieso nicht, und gegen den Redeschwall von Mrs. Crown hätte sie wohl auch keine Chance gehabt, denn diese fuhr fort: „Nicht wahr? Und schließlich haben wir hier Patienten, auch wenn sie Übles getan haben. Aber Kranke kann man doch nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen, nicht wahr? Man muss sich ihrer annehmen. Natürlich muss man sie auch wegsperren, damit sie keinen Unfug anrichten, aber sie bedürfen doch der ärztlichen Begleitung. Man soll ja nie aufgeben, auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Hier in unserer Anstalt müssen wir täglich an Wunder glauben, sonst übermannt uns der Kummer..."

Lil schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, als sich endlich die Tür neben ihrem Stuhl öffnete und ein älterer Mann im weißen Kittel leicht geistesabwesend hereinschaute und einen Stapel Papiere auf den Schreibtsich von Mrs. Crown legte.

„Die bitte abheften, Mrs. Crown, und die Bestelllisten für die Medikamente brauche ich noch zum Unterzeichnen."

„Oh, ja, natürlich, Herr Direktor, die Listen bringe ich Ihnen gleich nach Ihrem Gespräch mit Miss Quinzel", und sie deutete auf Lil.

„Ah ja, wunderbar", sagte der Direktor und warf einen prüfenden Blick durch seine Brillengläser auf Lil, die sich umgehend erhob und lächelte – ehrlich erfreut, Mrs. Crowns Wortlawine zu entkommen.

„Dr. Jeremiah Arkham - ich bin erfreut, Sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen, Miss Quinzel", sagte der Direktor und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Lil ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie kurz: „Ganz meinerseits, Dr. Arkham!"

„Bitte, kommen Sie in mein Büro und nehmen Sie Platz! Erst möchte ich mich ein wenig mit Ihnen unterhalten, und dann werde ich Ihnen unser Refugium zeigen. Ach ja, und ein Foto müssen wir von Ihnen noch machen, für Ihren Mitarbeiter-Ausweis."

Lil betrat das Büro und runzelte die Stirn. „Das Foto kann hier gemacht werden?"

Der Direktor nickte und schloss die Tür. „Ja, unten im Diagnose-Raum. Wir fotografieren ja auch alle unsere Patienten bei ihrem Eintreffen und regelmäßig wieder, aus Sicherheitsgründen."

Im Verlauf des Gesprächs erfuhr Lil eine Menge über Arkham: Für ihr Arzt-Outfit hatte sie selbst Sorge zu tragen; der Zugang zu bestimmten Bereichen wurde nicht über ektronische Chips geregelt, sondern über altmodische Schlüssel; für Patienten gab es zwei Aufenthaltsräume; die Kantine gab Essen für Patienten und Beschäftigte aus; die Patienten sollten einmal täglich an die frische Luft – dafür gab es eine Außenfläche zwischen den Gebäudeteilen; einmal täglich sollten alle Patienten unter Bewachung duschen, und zwar einzeln, weil es unschöne Zwischenfälle gegeben habe; die Wachleute hatten einen Drei-Schichten-Arbeitsplan, den sie durch Eintragungen in aushängende Pläne teilweise selbst gestalten konnten; Wachleute im Innendienst sollen nach einer neuen Anordnung der Stadtverwaltung über eine minimale medizinische Ausbildung verfügen – die Umsetzung stand noch aus; das Reinigungspersonal kam immer zwischen 7 und 9 Uhr früh. Unerfreulich fand Lil aber die Auskünfte zum medizinischen Personal, denn neben Dr. Arkham gab es hier derzeit nur den als Springkraft eingesetzten Dr. French, 62 Jahre alt, und den 54-jährigen Assistenzarzt Dr. Walter, der wegen eines Herzinfarktes noch mindestens die nächsten drei Wochen ausfallen würde. Während der Bereitschaftsnachtdienste gab es für Lil die Möglichkeit, in einer leerstehenden Zelle zu schlafen, solange sie keinen Notfall zu versorgen hatte, und Schreibarbeiten würde Mrs. Crown für sie erledigen. Ein kleines Büro neben der Medikamentenkammer war für Miss Quinzel vorgesehen, aber das Türschild war noch nicht angebracht worden.

Dann führte Dr. Arkham Lil ins Erdgeschoss, wo die Patientenaufnahme mit dem Diagnose- und Behandlungsraum sowie die Besucher- und Sozialräume lagen. Das Foto für den Mitarbeiterausweis knipste der Chef selbst und gab das Foto dann an einen der Wachleute, um es zu Mrs. Crown zur Fertigung des Mitarbeiterausweises zu bringen. Dr. Arkham erklärte auch, dass neue Patienten und solche der niedrigsten Sicherheitsstufe eins in der ersten Etage untergebracht waren. In der zweiten Etage befanden sich die Zellen für alle mit den Sicherheitsstufen zwei und drei, und in der dritten Etage, in der auch sein Büro und andere Verwaltungsräume lagen, waren Patienten der Sicherheitsstufe 4 untergebracht.

„Zum einen bekomme ich so direkt mit, wenn einer der gefährlichen Patienten randaliert oder andere Probleme auftreten, und zum anderen wird durch den langen Weg hinaus ein möglicher Fluchtversuch so weit wie möglich in die Länge gezogen – was die Flucht vereiteln sollte. Zurzeit sind bei uns drei Patienten der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe untergebracht", sagte Dr. Arkham. „Haben Sie noch Fragen, Miss Quinzel?"

In Lils Kopf rangen etwa dreihundert Fragen um den ersten Platz. „Ja, Dr. Arkham, mich wundert nämlich, dass hier so wenige Ärzte beschäftigt sind. Reicht denn das aus?"

Dr. Arkham atmete tief durch. „Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn wir jedem Patienten viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen könnten, aber das lassen die finanziellen Verhältnisse nicht zu. Für die Einwohner und den Stadrat Gothams sind wir die Müllkippe, auf die man den menschlichen Abfall schafft, den man für nicht wiederverwertbar hält. Nicht umsonst soll uns die Insel, auf der unser Refugium steht, vom Rest Gothams isolieren. Zurzeit ist es mir allerdings sogar sehr recht, wenn ich nur wenige Mitarbeiter im medizinischen Bereich habe. Wir hatten vor einem guten Jahr einen Vorfall mit einem damaligen Mitarbeiter in leitender Position - Dr. Crane, den Namen werden Sie sicher mal zu hören bekommen - der, sagen wir mal, äußerst bedenklich war, und ich habe mich lange gescheut, diese Stelle neu zu besetzen. Aber inzwischen merke ich, wie sehr die Mehrbelastung an mir nagt. Und nachdem Dr. Walter längerfristig ausfällt, sah ich mich gezwungen, jemanden einzustellen. Das sind nun Sie, Miss Quinzel. Und so, wie die Dinge liegen, kann ich Ihnen auch kaum eine langsame Eingewöhnungsphase zubilligen. Sie müssen von Anfang an richtig ran. Aber nach Ihren Referenzen zu urteilen, dürfte das für Sie ja eher Ansporn als Demotivation sein, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte leicht mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als erwarte er eine Zusicherung, die Lil ihm - ebenfalls lächelnd - auch nicht verweigerte.

„Herausforderungen lassen Menschen über sich hinauswachsen, Dr. Arkham. Ich nehme an, Ihre Einrichtung könnte mich auf etwa drei Meter Größe bringen."

Jetzt lächelte der Direktor sehr breit und nickte. Langsam gingen er und Lil wieder auf sein Büro zu.

„Eine Frage habe ich noch, Dr. Arkham. Wie sieht denn mein Dienstplan aus?"

„Hmm, ja, ich denke, heute teile ich sie für die Tagschicht ein, denn Sie sind ja nun schon mal hier. Sie werden sich um die erste Etage und zukünftige Neuzugänge kümmern – naja, gestern kam ein Neuzugang, direkt von der Polizei angeliefert anstatt vom Gericht hierher beordert, [bei diesen Worten sog Lil Luft mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein] und rein statistisch gesehen, haben wir damit unser Soll an neuen Patienten für einen Monat erfüllt. Für Sie heißt das, einmal täglich besuchen Sie jeden Patienten oder lassen ihn zu sich in den Behandlungsraum kommen, nehmen die notwendigen Eintragungen in die Patientenakte vor, führen die verordneten Behandlungen durch, verabreichen die Medikamente und legen die weitere Medikation fest. Das war's dann eigentlich schon. Morgen allerdings muss ich Sie bereits für den Bereitschaftsnachtdienst einteilen, denn Dr. French hat in den letzten Wochen wegen des Herzinfarkts von Dr. Walter so viele Überstunden angehäuft, dass er als Springkraft eigentlich bis Juni daheim bleiben könnte. Ich selbst werde am Samstag an einem Symposium in Metropolis teilnehmen, also sind Sie dann sozusagen die Kronprinzessin in meinem Schloss."

Er grinste und fand seine Formulierung offensichtlich ungemein gelungen. Lil lächelte tapfer, während es in ihrem Innern schrie: 'Uuuaaah, ich werde hier ganz alleine als Medizinerin sein? Und ich bin doch bloß Schwesternhelferin! Hoffentlich gibt's keinen Notfall!'

Sie betraten das Vorzimmer, und Mrs. Crown hielt Lil lächelnd ihren neuen Mitarbeiterausweis entgegen.

„Ein sehr gelungenes Foto, Miss Quinzel! Der Herr Direktor hat ein Auge und ein Händchen dafür. Ich bräuchte hier auf diesem Formular noch eine Unterschriftenprobe von Ihnen, nur zur Sicherheit, Sie verstehen...", und sie hielt Lil einen Kugelschreiber hin und deutete auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Lil unterschrieb mit „Quinzel", und Dr. Arkham gab ihr nochmals die Hand. „Ja, dann, herzlich willkommen als neue Mitarbeiterin! Sie haben wohl noch gar keinen Kittel dabei, wie? Nun, das ist nicht so schlimm, unser Hausmeister hat sicher noch einen in seinem Fundus. Ich rufe ihn gleich an, und Sie können sich den vordersten dieser Aktenwagen nehmen, denn der ist für die erste Etage vorbereitet. Vielleicht sehen wir uns später noch." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Kaum dass die Tür geschlossen war, legte Mrs. Crown wieder los: „Ja, die Aktenwagen werden jeden Abend hier eingeschlossen. Sicherheit hat hier die höchste Priorität. Sie sehen ja, dass die jeweilige Etage auf jedem Wagen prangt – Verwechslungen sind ausgeschlossen. Sehen Sie", sie nahm eine Akte heraus, „es sind bei den Patienten schon so viele Eintragungen vorhanden, dass sie sich gleich danach richten können. Die jeweiligen Medikamente habe ich schon in die kleinen Boxen neben den Akten eingefüllt. Der Medikamentenraum ist die Kammer nebenan; der Schlüssel dazu liegt hier im Aktenschrank. Der Schrank ist stets verschlossen, und der Schlüssel dafür liegt in der mittleren Schublade meines Schreibtisches und hier liegt auch der Schlüssel zur Altpapierkiste für Dokumente, die zur datensicheren Entsorgung kommen, jeden Freitag Abend übrigens", sie deutete kurz auf alles, was sie erwähnte. „Sofern ich nicht hier bin, ist auch dieses Büro abgeschlossen, und... ah ja, Sie brauchen ja noch einen Generalschlüssel. Aber da höre ich auch schon unseren Hausmeister kommen."

Der Hausmeister, der schlurfend sein linkes Bein nachzog, sehr mürrisch dreinblickte und seine Gesichtsfarbe dem Grau seines Arbeitskittels angepasst hatte, übergab Lil einen weißen, aber etwas muffig riechenden Kittel und einen Generalschlüssel, für den sie noch einmal unterschreiben musste, und verschwand dann wieder ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

Lil schlüpfte in den Kittel und ließ ihre Ausdrucke mit Diagnosen und Medikationen in eine der Taschen gleiten, während Mrs. Crown unablässig erzählte, welche Probleme der Fahrstuhl macht, dass die Lüftungsanlage öfters ausfällt, dass die Kantine ab und zu auch Kuchen anbietet und so weiter und so fort...

„Soll ich einen Wachmann rufen, der die Patienten zu Ihnen in den Behandlungsraum bringt?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Nein, danke", antwortete Lil, „ich möchte mir ein Bild von der Umgebung jedes Patienten verschaffen und gehe deshalb in die Patientenräume."

Mrs. Crown grinste hocherfreut. „Sie gefallen mir sehr, Miss Quinzel! Sonst sagen die Leute immer 'Zellen' dazu und vergessen dabei völlig, dass wir hier Patienten haben, nicht einfache Verbrecher."

Lil schnappte sich den Aktenwagen und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl in die erste Etage. Sie brauchte gleich den Generalschlüssel, um die Tür zum Gang aufzuschließen. Dort erwartete sie bereits ein Wachmann, dessen dunkelblaues Uniformjacket mit dem Namensschild 'M. Fryer' bezeichnet war. Er sah sie gespannt an, während Lil den Aktenwagen vor sich herschob. Lil ließ den Wagen einfach kurz stehen und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Morgen, mein Name ist L- … Harleen Quinzel, und ich bin hier die neue Ärztin."

Der Wachmann ergriff ihre Hand kurz und stellte sich ebenfalls vor: „Martin Fryer, hallo! Sie möchten hier mit der Visite beginnen?"

Seine Frage klang sehr erstaunt, und um seine möglichen Bedenken gleich durch gespielte Selbstsicherheit zu zerstreuen, antwortete sie betont lässig: „Ja, so kann ich mir am besten Bild von der Situation jedes Patienten machen, welche Bilder er vielleicht an der Wand hat, ob er Lesestoff im Zimmer hat, welche Farben ihn umgeben usw. Haben Sie eine Empfehlung für mich, mit wem ich am besten anfangen soll?"

Fryer überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann matt: „Gleich hier vorne, Willard Katt. Der ist schon 9 Jahre hier und ist ganz friedlich – verrückt, aber friedlich."

Lil bedankte sich und nahm die entsprechende Akte aus dem Wagen und überflog sie. Als sie einen Schritt auf die entsprechende Tür zu machte, schloss Fryer ihr bereits die Tür auf. Mit einem geschätzten Puls von 170 ging Lil zu ihrem ersten Patienten.

 **Fehler im Gesundheitssystem**

Nach sechs Patienten war Lil entnervt. Warum wurden die Patienten mit Medis zugeschüttet, wenn die Mittel knapp waren? Wieso waren die Patienten so erstaunt, dass sie mit ihnen reden wollte? Tat das denn sonst niemand? Wenn Lil die Zimmer betrat, fand sie verschreckte oder aufgedrehte Menschen vor, die sich tatsächlich wie die Irren benahmen und jederzeit aussahen, als hätten sie schon wieder etwas auf dem Kerbholz. Nach zehn Minuten Gespräch waren die meisten Leute wie ausgewechselt: Freundlich, ruhig, gut aufgelegt.

Zwischendurch plauderte Lil immer mal kurz mit dem Wachmann, der berichtete, dass er von sechs bis neun Uhr hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die Patienten zum Duschen zu begleiten; der zweite Wachmann für die erste Etage in dieser Schicht, Berkmeyer, tauchte nur gelegentlich auf. Fryer hatte Lil erzählt, dass das gemeinsame Duschen der Patienten wegen wiederholter Rangeleien, Prügeleien und anderer Gewaltausbrüche abgeschafft worden war. Nun wurde jeder Patient einzeln von einem Wachmann zur Dusche und wieder zurück geleitet. Tägliches Duschen war Pflicht, was nach Auskunft des Wachmanns den Joker, der mit der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe im obersten Geschoss untergebracht war, am meisten geärgert hatte. Er hatte sich sogar geweigert, das Wasser aufzudrehen, so dass ihn zu Anfang die Wachleute mit einem Schlauch abgespritzt hatten; inzwischen habe sich das gebessert, er feile sich sogar selbst die Fingernägel nachdem ihm die Wärter bei einer Zwangsmaniküre, weil er einer Küchenhilfe die Halsschlagader angeritzt hatte, fast die Finger gebrochen hatten.

Jetzt war für Lil der Punkt erreicht, an dem sie eine Antwort zum Verhalten der Patienten brauchte, also fragte sie den Wachmann direkt: „Fryer, warum bekommen die Patienten solche Massen an Medikamenten, vor allem Beruhigungsmittel? Und hat eigentlich niemand vom medizinischen Personal länger als 30 Sekunden mit ihnen geredet? Die gucken mich an, als käme ich von einem anderen Stern, wenn ich mich hinsetze und Fragen stelle."

Fryer lächelte müde. „Also, bei der Personalstärke hier, ganz allgemein, sind alle froh, wenn möglichst wenig von der Routine abgewichen wird. Je ruhiger die Patienten sind, desto weniger Arbeit fällt an. Toll finde ich das nicht, aber ich kann's verstehen. Einige hier fahren Doppelschichten und sind dann dementsprechend fertig. Aber hier in der ersten Etage kriegen die Patienten immer noch die geringsten Medikamentendosen."

Lil riss die Augen auf: „Die anderen Patienten müssen noch mehr Drogen verkraften? Und wie sollen die je wieder ins normale Leben zurückfinden?"

Fryer grunzte etwas in sein Gähnen hinein: „Wer sagt denn, dass sie das sollen? Solange der medizinische Befund es zulässt bleiben die Leute hier und, sorry, wenn ich das so sage, Arkham kassiert. Hakt die Stadt nach, wegen der Kosten und so, fliegen sie eben raus. Einfach so. Aber das haben Sie nicht von mir!" fügte er leiser hinzu.

Lil verzog das Gesicht: „Was ist denn mit Sozialprogrammen zur Wiedereingliederung in die Gesellschaft? Probeaufenthalte außerhalb der Anstalt? Oder sonstwas..."

Fryer grinste missmutig: „Ham wa nich', krieng wa auch nich' wieder rein." Resignierend schloss er ihr das nächste Patientenzimmer auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lil hielt die passende Akte bereits in der Hand und ging in den Raum hinein. Darin saß Thomas Schiff, ein früherer Helfer des Jokers. Schiff sah kurz Lil an, blickte dann fragend zu Fryer, der an der Tür lehnte. Als Lil sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass Fryer Schiff zunickte und dann die Tür von draußen schloss. Schiff wirkte etwas erleichtert. Lil setzte sich auf den auf den hölzernen Stuhl, der an dem kleinen Tisch gegenüber vom Bett stand. Schiff blieb auf seinem Bett sitzen.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Harleen Quinzel, und ich bin Ihre neue Ärztin. Was möchten Sie mir über sich erzählen?"

Schiff war schwer überrascht. „Über mich? Was meinen Sie? In meiner Akte steht doch alles."

„Alles ist aber arg übertrieben. Was fehlt Ihnen hier? Was würden Sie gerne tun? Haben Sie Vorstellungen von Ihrer Zukunft?"

Schweigen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Schiff sich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte: „Also, mir fehlt … mehr Zeit, um im Garten zu arbeiten."

Lil sah ihn interessiert an. „Sie machen Gartenarbeit? Wo?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Na, draußen. Dieser jämmerliche, eingemauerte Grünstreifen ist ja das einzige, was wir hier an Natur zu sehen kriegen. Ich pflege den Rasen, jäte Unkraut und lege Beete an. Der Direktor bringt mir immer mal Blumen, Blumenzwiebeln und kleinere Büsche mit, die ich einpflanzen kann. Allerdings muss ich da immer viel Pflege reinstecken, vor allem, weil er fast nie Blumenerde mitbringt; die ist ihm zu schwer. Ach ja, Blumenerde fehlt mir auch." Er lächelte zaghaft.

Lil machte sich Notizen und sah ihn wieder an. „Ich hab's vermerkt. Warum arbeiten Sie gern mit Pflanzen?"

Schiff hob kurz die Hände und ließ sie wieder auf seine Beine fallen. „Ach, das habe ich immer schon gerne gemacht. Pffhh, was soll ich noch sagen?"

„Sie möchten das also auch weiterhin gerne tun. Was denken und fühlen Sie denn bei der Gartenarbeit?"

„Ähm, nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, das ist so nicht richtig. Ich... fühle mich gut, weil ich... zumindest nicht sauer oder traurig oder genervt bin. Ich bin einfach ruhig, und ich habe meine Ruhe. Die Pflanzen wollen nicht streiten oder mich fertigmachen; und unter Drogen setzen sie mich auch nicht... Also, meine Vorstellung von meiner Zukunft ist ein großer Garten, in dem ich arbeiten kann." Er sah sie unsicher an: „Oder könnten Sie auch meine Medikamente reduzieren?"

Erstaunt blickte Lil ihn an: „Ja, natürlich kann ich das, Mr. Schiff. Sie bekommen Prothipendyl, in welcher Dosis... ähm, ah, ja, das ist eine ordentliche Portion. Beobachten Sie bei sich denn unerwünschte Folgen des Medikaments?"

Er zögerte. „Ja. Ja, ich kann mich schwer zu etwas aufraffen. Und ich habe .. ich habe... einfach keine Lust."

„Sie haben keine Lust, etwas zu tun?" hakte Lil nach.

Schiff errötete leicht. „Ja, genau, keine Lust..."

Ab jetzt änderte Lil die Dosis an Beruhigungsmitteln der Patienten und ggf. auch anderer Medikamente – und zwar immer nach unten.

Der letzte Patient dieser Etage war der Neuzugang – Ene-Rys Villam. Sie hatte gestern eine ziemlich hohe Dosis Perphenazin bekommen, was Lil erschreckte. Auf das Schlimmste gefasst, ging sie zu Ene hinein.

Ene lag in einem Anstaltsnachthemd auf dem Bett, hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und wirkte ruhig. Als ihr Blick auf Lil fiel, verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Hallo, Ene! Brauchst du etwas, das ich dir schnell besorgen kann?" fragte Lil leise und setzte sich.

Ganz langsam setzte sich Ene auf, starrte Lil an und sagte ebenso leise: „Einen langen Strick, bitte, mit dem ich dich an den Stuhl binden kann, und zwei bis drei nasse Waschlappen, um dich damit zu erschlagen."

Lil verzog schuldbewusst den Mund und erwiderte: „Es tut mir so leid, Ene! Ich setze erstmal sämtliche Medikamente für dich ab und gebe dir die geringste Sicherheitsstufe, damit du..."

„Lil", Enes Stimme war dem Zischen einer Schlange sehr ähnlich, „ich wurde gestern hierher gezerrt und vollgepumpt mit - was war das, Haldol?"

„Perphenazin", warf Lil ein.

„... was auch immer – und unter die Dusche gejagt – unter Beobachtung, wohlgemerkt. Dann konnte ich nur mit Dackelblick das Anlegen einer Zwangsjacke vermeiden, und wurde hier abgelegt. Und heute Morgen beim Frühstück schaffte es der Kaffee vor Schwäche kaum aus der Schnabeltasse. Du erwartest doch wohl keine gute Laune von mir, oder?"

„Nein, so blöd bin ich nicht, Ene. Guck mich an, ich habe mich hier als Ärztin eingeschlichen, um dich rauszuholen, aber ich kann dir natürlich nicht einfach die Türen aufschließen und mit dir abhauen. Bevor wir draußen sind, stecken sie uns beide in Zwangsjacken, und dann bleiben wir endlos hier."

„So", sagte Ene und machte eine lange Pause. „Hm, und wenn ich friedlich hierbleibe, während du deine neue Karriere verfolgst, wie sollen wir dann zurückkommen? Sollten wir nicht besser versuchen, schnell wieder zu dieser Lagerhalle zu kommen, das Gerät selbst in Gang zu bringen und fix zu verschwinden?"

„Ich habe da einen anderen Plan: Ich werde Bruce Wayne um Hilfe bitten, damit sein Alter Ego diesen gaaanz sicher legal agierenden Keifer und den Doc schnappt und von seinen tollen Wissenschaftlern dieses Dimensionstor durchchecken lässt, ehe wir es womöglich falsch benutzen und bei den Dinosauriern landen. Und bis dahin bringe ich dir deine Sachen hierher und du kannst in aller Ruhe – und mehr Ruhe als hier wirst du wohl kaum bekommen können – deine Magisterarbeit zu Ende schreiben. Was hältst du davon?"

Ene verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete nachdenklich tief ein: „Ach ja, wie willst du als gespielte Psychiaterin denn an einen Multimillionär mit lockerem Lebenswandel herankommen? Möchtest du ihm eine Therapie wegen seines Kindheitstraumas anbieten?"

„Quark, Ene, ich werde versuchen, seinem Butler durch die Blume zu stecken, dass ich weiß, wer im schwarzen Outfit durch Gotham rauscht, und dass die Gefahr besteht, jeder könnte es erfahren. Das sollte mir ein Gespräch ermöglichen."

Seufzend ließ sich Ene wieder auf ihr Bett sinken. „Ja, dann mach das. Wann kriege ich mein Zeug?"

„Das bringe ich dir morgen mit, wenn ich zum Dienst antrete. Am Wochenende habe ich auch Nachtbereitschaft, dann schlafe ich hier."

Ene setzte sich wieder auf: „Sag mal, wie bist du überhaupt als Ärztin hier reingekommen? Du hast weder Papiere noch einen Arbeitsvertrag, oder habe ich ein paar Wochen im Koma gelegen?"

„Nein," seufzte Lil, „aber eine Frau, die all das hatte, kam vor meinen Augen zu Tode. Wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht sterben müssen, und darum fühle ich mich ziemlich schlecht. Naja, und da sie neu in der Stadt war und ich keine Unterkunft hatte, bin ich trotzdem in ihre Rolle geschlüpft. Ich erzähle es dir später mal genauer, ja?"

Ene wirkte zwar begierig auf Details, sagte aber: „O.K., und wie muss ich dich jetzt anreden?"

Ein paar Sekunden biss sich Lil auf die Lippen, dann druckste sie leise heraus: „Dr. Quinzel. Ich ersetze hier Harleen Quinzel."

Es schien, als wollten Enes Augen ihren Kopf verlassen und durch die Gegend kullern. „Du bist schuld am Tod von Jokers Schickse? Und du spielst ihre Rolle weiter? Bist du irre? Der Joker war doch sowieso deine Lieblingsfigur in dieser - hach, Mann, Geschichte oder Welt oder sonstwas."

Lil grinste: „Na, wer wurde denn hier eingeliefert, du oder ich? Nein, ich bin nicht irre, ich sah nur keine bessere Möglichkeit. Was soll schon passieren? Der Joker ist nicht mal mein Patient."

„Ha!" lachte Ene. „Als ob dich das abhalten würde. Du und dein Samariter-Syndrom! Vermutlich wirst du ihm bei deiner Nachtbereitschaft begegnen, verfallen und ihn unbedingt heilen wollen. Erkenne dich selbst, du Nase!"

„Mach halblang, Ene, ich habe hier haufenweise andere Patienten, auf die ich mich stürzen kann. So, gleich ist Mittagszeit. Ich habe dich als ungefährlich eingestuft, also darfst du auch in die Kantine gehen und dort..."

„Sehr witzig!" unterbrach Ene sie scharf, „So, im Nachthemd? Meine Klotten von gestern sind zum Waschen, hat man mir gesagt. Wehe, wenn sie Schaden nehmen! Jedenfalls gehe ich nicht unter Menschen in diesem Look. Heute wird mir das Essen gefälligst hier serviert."

„Ene, ich trage auch einen Kittel aus dem Fundus des Hausmeisters, aufbewahrt wurde er dem Geruch nach im Keller. Tut mir leid, aber ich werde dir erstmal Fundus-Sachen bringen lassen, denn entweder bist du ungefährlich, darfst in die Sozialräume und bleibst drogenfrei, oder du bist gefährlich, bleibst hier und kriegst Medikamente. Was willst du nun?"

„Ich will etwas Schwarzes anziehen", seufzte Ene und ließ sich wieder in die Waagerechte plumpsen.

Lil veranlasste das Notwendige und ging dann zum Mittagessen in die Kantine. Hier gab es neben einer stark gewürzten Linsensuppe mit Würstcheneinlage auch ein Wiedersehen mit ihren Patienten und denen aus den anderen Etagen. Lil setzte sich an einen noch völlig leeren Tisch und wartete ab, wer sich wohl zu ihr setzen würde. Der Wachmann Fryer setzte sich fünf Minuten später zu ihr – fünf Minuten, in denen sie von den ihr unbekannten Patienten angeglotzt, höhnisch belächelt und ausgesprochen abschätzig begutachtet worden war; ihre eigenen Patienten hatten meist nur scheu gelächelt. Fryer sprach kaum, gähnte oft und löffelte die Suppe zügig weg. Als er aufstand, wünschte ihm Lil einen schönen Feierabend. Er guckte leicht verwirrt und sagte: „Das dauert noch, ich hab 'ne Doppelschicht bis zehn Uhr abends."

Ene hatte sich, in schwarzem Wollrock und schwarzer Bluse, beides erheblich älter als sie selbst, nun auch eine Suppe geholt und setzte sich zu Lil.

„Guten Hunger!", sagte Ene und setzt nach Lils Erwiderung hinzu: „Der Wachmann, der eben wegging, scheint harmlos. Der hatte mich heute Morgen zur Dusche begleitet, aber vor dem brauche ich keine Angst in Sachen Glotzen und Grabschen zu haben, denn der ist ja ständig fast weggenickt."

Lil zog eine Schnute. „Ob das so toll ist, weiß ich gar nicht. Wenn er in einem Notfall oder bei 'nem Ausbruchsversuch kaum die Augenlider hochkriegt, von Armen und Beinen ganz zu schweigen, wird er keine Hilfe sein."

„Na, du malst dir ja hier ein rosiges Bild der näheren Zukunft. Wann hast du eigentlich Feierabend?"

„Gegen 16.30 Uhr. Dann mache ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Wayne-Tower. Und einen eigenen Kittel muss ich mir kaufen, am besten gleich mehrere. Wenn ich nach Hause komme, muss ich mir ein Über-Nacht-Täschchen packen, weil ich am Samstag normalen Dienst plus Nachtbereitschaft habe und Sonntag natürlich wieder Dienst. Ich darf mir eine leere Zelle als Unterkunft aussuchen. Reizend, oder?"

„Ah ja, ein Traum wird wahr... Willst du schon los?", setzte Ene hinzu, als Lil aufstand.

„Ja, ich mach' mich wieder ans Werk. Und ich will vermeiden, dass wir hier wie alte Bekannte wirken. Bis in Bälde!"

Damit ging Lil zur Tellerrückgabe und dann hinaus. Draußen hörte sie Tumult aus der ersten Etage und wunderte sich, was da wohl los sei. Als sie dort ankam, war wieder alles still, aber Wachmann Fryer wischte sich mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Lil sprach ihn an: „Was war denn hier gerade los? Ärger?"

Fryer pustete Luft aus seinen Lungen und meinte wie beiläufig: „Geht so. Taftman hatte eben wieder seinen üblichen Frühlingsausraster. Er ist schon wieder in seiner Zelle, Ruhigstellung oder Fixierung waren diesmal nicht nötig. Vielleicht morgen."

Lil kniff ein Auge zu und sah verdutzt aus: „Frühlingsausraster? Soll das ein medizinischer Begriff sein?"

„Nein, Ma'am, nur so 'ne Redensart. Taftman ist seit drei Jahren hier und kriegt jeden Frühling einen Koller. Ist aber alles nicht so wild. Letztes Jahr ist er allerdings auch einmal im Sommer völlig ausgeflippt, das war schlimmer, da hat ihn der Direktor sogar eine Sicherheitsstufe höher gesetzt, aber nur für'n halbes Jahr, dann war er wieder hier unten."

Lil überlegte. „Dann soll er sich jetzt erstmal eine Weile beruhigen. Später komme ich noch einmal zu ihm. Ich gucke mir seine Akte nochmal genauer an und rede dann mit ihm."

Lil ging also zurück ins Büro von Mrs. Crown, die zum Glück gerade etwas tippte und sie daher nicht ansprach. Sie nahm die Akte des Patienten James Taftman aus dem Aktenwagen und zog sich damit in ihr Büro zurück. Dieses Büro atmete den Charme der siebziger Jahre, die vorherrschenden Farben waren grün, braun und orange – insgesamt viel zu dunkel. Aber immerhin sah das Telefon sehr modern aus und war auch beschriftet mit den Kurzwahlnummern für die Telefonanschlüsse innerhalb von Arkham und der Nummer für Gespräche nach außerhalb. Einen etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Computer gab es auch.

Lil setzte sich in den schweren Ledersessel und blätterte in Taftmans Akte: Wiederholte Autodiebstähle und Einbrüche, zunehmend gewalttätig und unbeherrscht, führt Selbstgespräche wie mit einem Kind. Nach den Diagnoseblättern kamen einige Seiten mit polizeilichen Vernehmungsprotokollen, dem Einweisungsurteil des Gerichts und Datenblätter zu seiner Vergangenheit. Die interessierten Lil am meisten; gab es vielleicht frühe Anzeichen für eine Erkrankung, die ihm hätten helfen können und die ihr Hinweise auf seine merkwürdigen „Frühlingsgefühle" geben konnten?

Also, bis vor sieben Jahren schien er ein eher unauffälliger Bürger zu sein, nur zweimal beim Falschparken und einmal bei einer Schlägerei erwischt. Dann begannen die schwereren Delikte. Vor drei Jahren hatte er einen Juwelierladen überfallen, wurde aber von einem privaten Wachmann überwältigt und benahm sich schon bei seiner Festnahme seltsam: Die Polizisten herrschte er an, sie sollten leiser sein, in der Untersuchungshaft summte er dann abwesend vor sich hin, und bei seiner Gerichtsverhandlung versuchte er, dem Richter den „hübschen kleinen Hammer" wegzunehmen. Der Richter überwies ihn daher nach Arkham. Eine bestimmte Erkrankung konnte aber nie festgestellt werden, also erhielt er auch keine brauchbare Therapie, wie seine Krankenblätter deutlich auswiesen.

Für Lil war nichts Brauchbares dabei, also blätterte sie weiter. Da waren zwei Zeugnisse früherer Arbeitgeber – beides Automechaniker. Der letzte davon bedauerte, Taftman wegen der schlechten Auftragslage entlassen zu müssen. Lil blätterte noch einmal nach vorne. Aha, die Diebstähle und Einbrüche begannen etwa vier Monate nach seiner Entlassung.

Das nächste Blatt war ein Scheidungsurteil: Vor vier Jahren war Taftman von seiner Frau Ella geschieden worden und wurde zu Unterhaltungszahlungen für sie und die gemeinsame Tochter Melissa verdonnert. Danach kam nur noch Taftmans Geburtsurkunde. Lil grübelte. Das Scheidungsurteil war an einem 16. November gefällt worden, konnte also kaum Ursache für den Frühjahrskoller sein. Wann war wohl seine Tochter geboren worden?

Lil riss alle Schubladen des Schreibtischs auf, fand aber kein Telefonbuch. Darum ging sie hinüber zu Mrs. Crown und bat sie, die Telefonnummer von Mrs. Ella Taftman herauszufinden, sie hätte eine persönliche Nachfrage zum früheren Zustand des Patienten. Mrs. Crown nickte unter vielen Worten und griff sogleich zum Telefon, während sich Lil eilig aus der Tür stahl und für kleine Königstiger ging.

Als sie in ihr Büro zurückkam, lag auf dem Schreibtisch ein Zettel mit den Worten 'Dr. Arkham muss um 7 Uhr abreisen, bitte Dienst pünktlich antreten' sowie der gesuchten Telefonnummer. Lil rief sogleich dort an.

„Ja?" kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist... Dr. Quinzel vom Arkham Asylum. Spreche ich mit Mrs. Ella Taftman?"

Schweigen, dann eine erstaunte Nachfrage: „Ja, was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Nun, Sie sind die Ex-Frau von James Taftman, der sich jeden Frühling sonderbar benimmt. Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, warum?", erklärte Lil.

Ella klang jetzt etwas gelöster. „Im Frühling? Vielleicht ist er ja verliebt..."

„Mrs. Taftman, wann hat Melissa Geburtstag?"

Lil konnte förmlich hören, wie Ella die Augen aufriss. „Melissa? Sie hat... morgen Geburtstag. Wieso? Meinen Sie, deswegen wird James 'komisch' oder was auch immer?"

Lil nickte, obwohl Ella das ja nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, Mrs. Taftman. Können Sie mir etwas über die Beziehung Ihres Ex-Mannes zu Melissa erzählen?"

Ella holte tief Luft. „Da gibt's keine. Melissa weiß nicht, was mit ihrem Vater passiert ist, und ich habe auch nie wieder Kontakt zu James gehabt, nachdem er... bei Ihnen gelandet war."

„Und davor?", hakte Lil nach.

Ein langer Seufzer kam von Ella. „Oh, Mann, DAMALS – ach, da war es ganz anders. Er hatte Arbeit, war zufrieden, manchmal etwas ruppig, aber alles war in Ordnung. Oh, und er liebte Melissa abgöttisch! Sie war sein Prinzesschen, auf das er nichts kommen ließ. Er sang und tanzte mit ihr auf dem Arm, und er wurde richtig sauer, wenn die Nachbarn Krach machten, während Melissa schlief. Damit fing auch der Ärger an, denn er motzte ständig alle an, die seinem Prinzesschen sozusagen in die Quere kamen. Also hatten wir laufend Trouble mit den Nachbarn, dem Vermieter, der nach James' Meinung ein kinderfeindlicher Waschlappen war, und schließlich hatten er und ich auch nur noch Krach. Also, bin ich mit Melissa zu meiner Mutter gezogen und habe mich scheiden lassen. Aber er kam jeden Tag, spielte und alberte mit Melissa herum; er kam in seiner Mittagspause, nach der Arbeit, am Sonntag – er ging uns schon ziemlich auf die Nerven. Als er gefeuert wurde, kam er noch öfter, und als er dann kaum noch Unterhalt zahlen konnte, habe ich dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben: Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er Melissa nur noch sehen darf, wenn er Geld mitbringt. Ich meine, ich wohnte ja schon mit ihr bei meiner Mutter, ging wieder den ganzen Tag arbeiten, und trotzdem reichte das Geld vorne und hinten nicht. So ein Kind will nicht nur spielen und betüddelt werden, es braucht auch Essen, Kleider, Schuhe und so weiter. Mal kam er und brachte Kohle mit, dann haben wir ihn auch mal mehrere Wochen nicht gesehen oder gehört. Irgendwann war mir das zuviel; also habe ich verlangt, dass er entweder eine große Summe im Voraus zahlt oder regelmäßig Unterhalt abliefert, sonst würde ich bei Gericht durchsetzen, dass er Melissa nicht mehr zu sehen kriegt. Und dann war Ende. Später habe ich erfahren, dass er da erwischt worden war. Das Geld, das er sonst mitgebracht hatte, hatte er durch Überfälle und anderen Mist bekommen! Ist sowas ein Vorbild für ein kleines Mädchen? Aber echt nicht! Also, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass Melissa nicht noch extra an ihn erinnert wird. Mann..." Sie seufzte.

„Hmmmm," meinte Lil nur. „Fragt sie nie nach ihrem Papa?"

Ella, schnuffelte ein bisschen, als ob sie den Tränen sei, aber ihre Stimme klang fest: „Indirekt. Manchmal erzählt sie, was die Väter ihrer Freundinnen so alles mit ihnen unternehmen, und dann schaut sie mich fragend und manchmal sogar traurig an. Aber sie fragt nicht."

„Doch sie fragt – aber mich." klang die Stimme einer älteren Frau leise aus dem Hörer.

„Mum, dich fragt sie nach ihrem Vater?", sagte Ella erstaunt.

„Ja, und ich antworte ihr auch. Aber ich habe nur gesagt, es gehe ihm nicht gut und sie könne ihn erstmal nicht besuchen; wir müssten warten, bis es ihm besser geht. So langsam reicht ihr die Antwort aber nicht mehr, sie wird ärgerlich. Darum hat sie letzte Woche auch ihr Ballettkleid mit Tinte bespritzt; sie will nämlich nicht bei der Schulaufführung tanzen, wenn ihr Vater nicht zusehen wird. So sieht's aus."

„Das war der Grund?" Ella schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen.

„Darf ich dann einen Vorschlag machen?", schaltete sich Lil wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Könnten Sie morgen, wenn ja keine Schule ist, mit Melissa herkommen, damit sie und Mr. Taftman sich wiedersehen können und er ihr zum Geburtstag gratulieren kann?"

Fast tonlos antwortete Ella: „Nach Arkham? Meine Güte, das Kind wird sieben Jahre alt, das ist doch wohl keine gute Idee! Außerdem hat sie ja ihre Geburtstagsfeier. Und ich muss bis zum Mittag arbeiten."

„Mrs. Taftman, wir haben hier ein neutrales Besucherzimmer, dort hat Melissa nichts zu befürchten. Und wenn Sie es wünschen, erkläre ich ihr gerne kindgerecht, warum es mit ihrem Vater so ist wie es ist. Beide spüren, dass ihnen etwas fehlt. Melissa wurde letztes Jahr am 1.9. eingeschult, richtig?"

„Ja, sicher, mit sechs Jahren."

„Und genau an dem Tag hatte Mr. Taftman hier seinen schlimmsten Tag. Seine Gedanken kreisen stets um seine Tochter, aber er spricht es nicht aus; vielleicht ist es zu schmerzhaft für ihn. Geben Sie doch beiden die Möglichkeit, das fehlende Puzzlestück einzusetzen und ihre innere Mitte zu finden! Ich bitte Sie!"

„Aber ich muss arbeiten..."

„Dann werde ich sie hinbringen," klang wieder die ältere Frauenstimme aus dem Hörer.

Endlich stimmte Ella zu, und Lil ging zu Mr. Taftman und erzählte ihm möglichst ruhig und mit positiven Formulierungen davon.

Er schien wie aus einem Traum aufzuwachen: „Meine Lissy kommt hierher? Ich darf meine Lissy wiedersehen?" Er konnte es kaum fassen, und seine Finger bewegten sich unablässig in der Luft.

Lil schlug ihm vor, dass sie einen kleinen Kuchen besorgen könnte, den Vater und Tochter morgen Vormittag gemeinsam im Besucherzimmer essen könnten, damit sie etwas zu tun hätten, bis das Gespräch in Gang kam. Mit einem strahlenden Grinsen nickte Mr. Taftman, und Lil ging beruhigt hinaus, um endlich Feierabend zu machen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wayne-Tower kaufte sie sich noch einen eigenen Ärztekittel und ein paar Schuhe, die für die Arbeit besser geeignet waren, sowie den Kuchen für Taftmans.

Den Wayne-Tower zu finden, war kein Problem – zu Alfred Pennyworth zu kommen aber schon.

„Ist nicht da", meinte der Concierge lapidar.

„Und wann wird er zurückerwartet?" fragte Lil mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Nich' so bald", erwiderte der Concierge und legte ihr eine aufgeschlagene Zeitung hin. Es musste sich der Aufmachung nach um so ein Promi-Blättchen handeln, und die Seite zeigte einen Bruce Wayne im Tennisdress, flankiert von zwei Blondinen mit Modelmaßen. Neben dem Bild stand: „Bruce Wayne, millionenschwerer Junggeselle aus Gotham, weilt derzeit in Südafrika, wo er an einem Wohltätigkeitstennisturnier zur Rettung des bedrohten Panzer-Nashorns teilnimmt. Ob er die Trophäe erringen kann, wird sich am Sonntag entscheiden, aber die Ballmädchen sind schon auf seiner Seite..."

Lil stöhnte – bis Sonntag Turnier, dann Rückflug, vor Montag Abend war also nicht mit seiner Rückkehr zu rechnen – und ebensowenig mit Alfreds. Der Concierge hatte die Brauen hochgezogen und beobachtete Lil, darum setzte sie wieder ein Lächeln auf und sagte: „Dann komme ich Anfang nächster Woche noch einmal; wir werden schon zusammenfinden." Und dann trottete sie zurück in die Reshamstreet, um ihr Übernachttäschchen für Arkham zu packen.

 **Samstag...**

Um kurz vor sieben Uhr hielt Lils Taxi vor Arkham – direkt hinter einem anderen Taxi, auf das Dr. Arkham gerade zusteuerte.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Dr. Quinzel! Schön, dass es so nahtlos passt. Ich werde Sonntag Nacht zurück sein. Genaueres kann ich nicht sagen, denn anscheinend ist mein Rückflug überbucht. Also, gehen Sie sicherheitshalber von zwei Nächten in Arkham aus. Sie schaffen das schon."

Damit stieg er ein, und Lil ließ sich von ihrem Taxifahrer all ihren Krempel aushändigen: Ihr Übernachttäschchen, einen Rucksack voll mit Enes Sachen und natürlich den Kuchen. Sie schleppte erstmal alles in ihr Büro und verschnaufte, während sie ihren nagelneuen Arztkittel auspackte.

Dann ging sie ins Büro von Mrs. Crown, die ihr Kaffee, Biskuits, Kugelschreiber usw. anbot und erzählte ihr, dass eine Unbekannte ihr den Rucksack von Patientin Villam übergeben habe, der nur Kleidungsstücke, Bücher und einen Laptop enthielt – ob sie die Sachen der Patientin ohne weiteres aushändigen dürfe.

„Nun, wenn Sie den Inhalt bereits geprüft haben, spricht nichts dagegen. Sagen, Sie, haben Sie gestern Mittag wirklich mit den Patienten in der Kantine gespeist? Das müssen Sie aber nicht, Miss Quinzel! Einer der Wachmänner wird Ihnen gerne Ihr Essen ins Büro heraufbringen."

„Ach, das wäre mir zu einsam. Ich esse lieber weiter dort unten und komme hoffentlich mit den Leuten besser ins Gespräch als während der Visiten."

Mrs. Crown wirkte etwas konsterniert. „Nun, wenn Sie es so betrachten... Also, die Aktenwagen habe ich bereits für alle drei Etagen fertig bestückt; Sie dürfen wählen, wo Sie anfangen."

„Ich denke, ich starte genauso wie gestern, damit ich wieder gut reinkomme", meinte Lil, „aber erst möchte ich mal einen Blick auf den aktuellen Belegungsplan werfen, um mir ein Zimmer für die Nacht auszusuchen."

Mrs. Crown deutete auf einen Raumplan aller Etagen, der zwischen zwei Fenstern hing. „Es ist auf jeder Etage mindestens ein Zimmer frei, aber falls Sie gerufen werden, wäre es sinnvoll, in der Nähe des Medikamentenzimmers zu sein, um gleich das Notwendige mitzunehmen."

„Also hier oben, meinen Sie. Hmmm, drei freie Zimmer. O.K., dann gucke ich mir die Räume erstmal bei der Visite an und entscheide dann."

Damit schnappte sie sich den Wagen für die erste Etage und rollte ihn zum Fahrstuhl. Diesmal fing sie allerdings bei Ene an, und der Wachmann Berkmeyer schloss die Zellentür auf und hinter ihr wieder ab.

„Hi, Ene, schau mal, hier ist dein Rucksäckelchen! Hast du gut geschlafen? Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Allerdings," sagte Ene bestimmt. „Hier gibt's keine Steckdosen in den Zellen. Und manche Dinge ändern sich nicht einmal in anderen Dimensionen, sprich: Hier in Amerika hat's 110 Volt, während mein Laptop für 220 Volt ausgelegt ist. Ich habe also etwa zwei Stunden Arbeitsmöglichkeit und dann wird's zappenduster. Also, lass dich im Elektronikfachhandel beraten, wie du hier am besten meinen Akku aufladen kannst, und kauf möglichst noch zehn weitere Akkus dazu!"

„O.K., hoffentlich reicht Harleens Kohle dafür. Aber das schaffe ich erst am Montag, denn das Wochenende darf ich ja hier bei leichter körperlicher und geistiger Betätigung verbringen..."

Ene stöhnte: „Eeeeeehhhh, na gut, bis dahin kann ich ja erst nochmal durch meine Bücher klettern."

Lil grübelte. „Blöde Frage, Ene, aber wenn du hier nicht an eine Steckdose kommst, woher kennst du dann die Spannung?"

„Ich hab' den Wachmann gefragt, Fryer; vorhin beim Duschgang", gab Ene zurück.

Lil zog die Nase kraus. „Der ist schon wieder hier? Er hatte doch gestern erst 'ne Doppelschicht bis 22 Uhr. Und heute steht er um sechs wieder auf der Matte? Und wie fit kam er dir vor?"

„Tja, ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass der kratzige Wollrock von gestern meine Haut nach einer längeren Reinigungsphase schreien ließe, was er okay fand. Er verschwand nach einer Weile in den Umkleideraum neben den Duschen, und als ich fertig war, fand ich ihn dort auf einer Umkleidebank – schlummernd wie ein Baby", sagte Ene.

„Aha, soviel zu den hohen Sicherheitsstandards hier", murmelte Lil. „Dann bis nachher beim Essen, Ene. Ich gehe jetzt mal ein paar Takte mit Fryer reden. Tschüssing!"

Lil klopfte an die Tür, Berkmeyer ließ sie heraus.

„Wo finde ich denn Ihren Kollegen Mr. Fryer zurzeit?" fragte Lil den Wachmann.

„Da hinten rechts ist der Duschraum. Im Moment ist gerade Schiff zur Dusche", antwortete Berkmeyer gelangweilt.

Lil nickte, steckte Enes Akte wieder in den Aktenwagen und ging zum Duschraum.

Der Umkleideraum davor war leer bis auf die Kleidungsstücke, die wohl Schiff gehörten; diesmal hatte sich Fryer also nicht schlafen gelegt. Im Duschraum nebenan rauschte das Wasser, und Lil ging nachsehen, ob sich Fryer noch auf den Beinen halten könne. Sie hielt kurz inne – stöhnte da jemand? War Fryer vielleicht umgekippt? Hatte Schiff ihn überwältigt? Mit einem Anflug leichter Panik sah Lil verstohlen um die Ecke.

Nein, alles in Ordnung, beide Männer standen aufrecht, weit genug voneinander entfernt: Schiff unter dem Duschstrahl, Fryer im Trockenen daneben. Ein Zwei-Tonnen-Granitblock fiel Lil vom Herzen – und dann stutze sie. Lil schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann noch einmal hin: Schiff stand unbekleidet unter der Dusche und – wichste, seine Augen fest auf Fryer gerichtet. Der Wachmann stand da mit geöffneter Hose und wichste ebenfalls, während er Schiffs Blick erwiderte. Lils Gehirn arbeitete wie eine alte Rechenmaschine von Konrad Zuse, und das Einzige, das ihr in den Sinn kam, war: Hä?

Fryers rechte Hand glitt langsam und genüsslich am Schaft seines erigierten Penis' entlang, während er seine linke Hand begehrlich nach Schiff ausstreckte.

Schiff seinerseits knetete gerade seine Hoden mit rechts und ließ seine linke Hand über seine Brust und seinen Bauch streichen; sein Glied stand sehr aufrecht. Schließlich stöhnte er: „Martin! Martin!" und begann seinen Penis schnell mit seiner rechten Hand zu bearbeiten. Fryer summte genießend und wichste jetzt ebenfalls schneller.

Die Gesichter der beiden Männer nahmen sehnsüchtige bis schmerzhafte Züge an. Patient und Wachmann begannen zu stöhnen und zu keuchen, ließen ihre Blicke aber immer am Gegenüber haften. Mit einem lauten: „Oooh" entlud sich Schiff, und wenige Sekunden später kam auch Fryer und spritzte seinen Samen in das ablaufende Duschwasser Schiffs.

Lil konnte es nicht fassen.

Fryer zog sich wieder vollständig an und ließ aus der nächsten Dusche etwas Wasser über seine Hände laufen. Schiff sah ihn traurig an und sagte leise, so dass Lil es über das Rauschen des Wassers kaum verstehen konnte: „Martin, wenn ich trocken bin, berühr mich, bitte!"

Fryer schluckte und nickte bedächtig. Mit leichtem Lächeln drehte Schiff die Dusche zu und griff nach einem Handtuch, dass daneben hing. Als er relativ gut bedeckt wirkte, fasste Lil sich ein Herz und sagte laut: „Wenn die Herren dann fertig sind, hätte ich sie gern beide in meinem Büro gesprochen." Sie sah noch die erschrockenen Gesichter der beiden, dann ging sie hinaus und rauf ins Büro von Mrs. Crown. Dort ließ sie sich die Dienstpläne der Wachmänner aus den letzten Monaten und die Voreintragungen für die nächsten Wochen geben und verschwand damit in ihr eigenes Büro.

Sie brütete über den Plänen und wunderte sich: Fryer hatte ständig Doppelschichten geschoben - im April, im März, im Februar, aber vor dem 6.2. höchstens mal sporadisch. Meist war dann ein anderer Kollege als krank oder im Urlaub eingetragen.

Lil besah sich die Eintragungen genauer, um festzustellen, was es sonst noch für Regelmäßigkeiten oder andere Auffälligkeiten gab. Ja, da war etwas: Vor dem 6.2. wechselte Fryers Schichtkollege zwischen den Namen Collins, Wake, Porrand und Berkmeyer, aber danach hatte er ständig Frühschicht mit Berkmeyer oder Collins, nur die anderen Schichten teilte er noch mit Porrand und Wake. Sie brummelte vor sich hin und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Es klopfte. Auf ihr „Herein!" öffnete Fryer die Tür, trat mit eindeutig betrübter Miene ein und schloss die Tür, nachdem auch Schiff eingetreten war. Schiff sah vollends elend aus, er schien geweint zu haben, denn Augen und Nase waren gerötet.

Lil lächelte beide aufmunternd an. „Mr. Schiff, bitte nehmen Sie Platz! Mr. Fryer, bitte warten Sie einen Moment draußen! Ich möchte erst mit dem Patienten allein sprechen."

Schiff und Fryer warfen sich noch unsichere Blicke zu und dann nickte Fryer und ging hinaus.

Schiff knetete nervös seine Hände und sein Blick irrte auf dem Fußboden umher. Lil wartete einen Moment, bis sie ihn ansprach.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Schiff! Bitte, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich vorhin einen sehr intimen Moment zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Fryer unterbrochen habe! Oder waren Sie froh über die Störung?" Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, und jetzt blickte er zweifelnd zurück.

„Ähm, was... was meinen Sie mit 'froh'?"

„Mr. Schiff, mir ist wichtig zu wissen, ob Sie aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt haben oder ob irgendwo Druck, Gewalt oder ähnlich unschöne Dinge im Spiel gewesen sind."

Schiff stand vor Entsetzen der Mund offen und er atmete heftig. „Nein! Nein, nein, Martin würde mich ganz bestimmt nie zwingen. Heu-heute habe... ich... ihn überredet. Bitte, feuern Sie ihn nicht! Es war doch meine Schuld."

„Sie haben ihn überredet? Darf ich daraus schließen, dass es bei der Reduktion ihrer Medikamente, als Sie sagten, Sie hätten keine 'Lust', zumindest auch um Ihre sexuelle Lust ging?"

Schiff sah wieder zu Boden und hauchte kaum hörbar: „Ja."

Lil nickte. „Was empfinden Sie für Mr. Fryer, über den Sie mit seinem Vornamen sprechen?"

Schiff wischte sich die Augen und lächelte. „Ich bin in ihn verliebt. Das ist mir seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert."

„Denken Sie, dass er ebenfalls in Sie verliebt ist? Würden Sie sagen, dass Sie beide eine Beziehung haben?"

Schiff nickte.

Jetzt sah Lil ihn sehr interessiert an: „Seit wann?"

Er hob seine Arme und ließ sie auf seine Beine fallen. „Hach, gute Frage... Das entwickelte sich so seit Dezember, schätze ich."

„Dann drücke ich mich präziser aus: Was passierte Anfang Februar, so um den 5.2.?"

Alles Blut schien aus Schiffs Gesicht zu weichen, er war blasser als die Bürotür hinter ihm.

Lil drehte den Dienstplan auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu ihm hin und deutete auf die Doppelschichten von Fryer: „Sehen Sie, erst ab dem 6.2. macht Mr. Fryer ständig Doppelschichten – und immer mit denselben beiden Kollegen. Auch wenn ich mir die kommenden Wochen ansehe, bleibt das Schema erhalten: Sobald sich Berkmeyer oder Collins zur Frühschicht eingetragen haben, setzt Fryer seinen Namen dazu. Warum?"

Thomas Schiff wand sich auf seinem Stuhl, seine Hände umklammerten krampfhaft die Armlehnen. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

Sehr sanft sagte Lil: „Leiden sollen Sie hier nicht, Mr. Schiff. Soll ich Mr. Fryer hereinbitten? Kann er vielleicht freier darüber sprechen als Sie?"

Er sah sie flehentlich an, schloss die Augen und nickte. Lil rief nach Mr. Fryer. Als er hereintrat und erkannte, wie aufgelöst Thomas Schiff wirkte, zuckte er merklich zusammen.

„Mr. Fryer, bitte nehmen Sie Platz und werfen Sie einmal einen Blick auf den Dienstplan der letzten Monate! Was hat Anfang Februar solchen Einfluss auf Ihre Arbeitszeitgestaltung genommen, dass Sie ständig Doppelschichten mit entweder Mr. Collins oder Mr. Berkmeyer leisten?"

Nun wurde auch Fryer blass; er und Schiff tauschten erschrockene Blicke aus.

Lil wartete, und Fryer musste einige Male tief durchatmen ehe er antworten konnte: „Da... da gab es eine schwere Verfehlung eines Kollegen, und ich möchte vermeiden, dass sowas nochmal passiert."

„Haben Sie den Vorfall gemeldet, Mr. Fryer?"

„Nein, Ma'am, ich bin ja erst seit November hier, und wenn ich sowas weitergebe, könnte es nur schlimmer werden. So geht's ja erstmal."

„Erstmal?" Lil verzog das Gesicht. „Und wieviele Monate soll das noch so laufen, ehe Sie zusammenbrechen? Bitte, geben Sie mir Details der Verfehlung jetzt direkt zur Kenntnis! Ich bin ja schließlich in der Pflicht, solchen Sachen nachzugehen."

Fryer druckste etwas herum: „Berkmeyer ist... nicht zimperlich. Ziemlich rücksichtslos..."

„Er hat mich vergewaltigt! Vorher auch schon!" platze Schiff laut heraus und sank dann in sich zusammen. Ganz leise fügte er hinzu: „Und im Februar kam Martin dazu und riss ihn von mir weg."

Fryer drückte Schiffs Hand, dann wandte er sich Lil zu: „Es war unter der Dusche, darum lasse ich ihn und die anderen Patienten meiner Etage nicht mehr mit ihm allein zum Duschen gehen. Und weil Berkmeyer sowas vorher mit Collins zusammen durchgezogen hatte, will ich den ebenso im Auge behalten."

Lil sah auf die Uhr; noch eine Stunde bis Taftmans Tochter eintreffen sollte. „Also, Berkmeyers Tun war definitiv eine Straftat, die Sie nicht gemeldet haben. Ebenso bei Collins. Ihrer Bedenken wegen werde ich mich mit einer Anzeige erstmal zurückhalten, aber eingreifen muss ich; ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass die beiden ihr Tun fortsetzen und vielleicht bloß auf andere Etagen verlagern, wo Sie es nicht mitbekommen! Jetzt möchte ich aber erstmal bei Ihnen beiden bleiben. Versetzen Sie sich mal in die Lage eines Staatsanwalts: Mr. Fryer, wo sehen Sie denn rechtlich relevante Unterschiede zwischen Ihrem Tun mit Mr. Schiff und dem, was Berkmeyer getan hat? Und bedenken Sie bitte, dass Sie hier auch in der Pflicht gesehen werden, die Verantwortung für Patienten zu übernehmen, die gerichtlich dafür befunden wurden, nicht vernünftig für sich selbst handeln zu können!"

Fryer wurde rot und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Schiff sah aus, als würde man ihn foltern. „Er hat nie Gewalt benutzt! Und mich nie gezwungen! Außerdem haben Sie doch in der Dusche gesehen, dass wir uns nicht mal berührt haben. Ich will ihm doch nicht schaden!"

Lil sah von einem zum anderen und fragte: „Es ist zwischen ihnen nie zu Berührungen gekommen?"

Das Rot in Fryers Gesicht wurde noch einen Tick intensiver, aber er schwieg. Dafür antwortete Schiff: „Ein paar leichte oder unproblematische Berührungen gab es öfter, aber Sex nur einmal. Und da bin ich wieder Schuld, denn ich hatte ihn überredet."

Jetzt meldete sich endlich auch wieder Fryer zu Wort: „Es war sein Geburtstag, Anfang März. Ich konnte ihm seinen Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen, weil... ich es ja auch wollte."

Lil stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände: „Also, würde ein Staatsanwalt es so sehen, dass Sie im Grunde dasselbe getan haben wie Berkmeyer, aber dabei nicht gewalttätig waren, sondern Mr. Schiffs Zuneigung zu Ihnen ausnutzten. Puuh!"

„So war das doch gar nicht!" ereiferte sich Schiff. „Berkmeyer ist über mich hergefallen und hat mir den Hintern aufgerissen! Im Stehen in der Dusche, und in meinem Bett, und sogar in der Kantine auf 'nem Tisch. Martin dagegen war total lieb, hatte sogar Vaseline dabei, und... und... legte sich auf mein Bett und ließ mich in ihn eindringen. Nicht andersrum."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich an den Tag mit Berkmeyer einnert", warf Fryer ein. „Und falls es herauskäme, jemand hereinplatzt oder so, dann sollte deutlich werden, dass ich ihm nichts antue." Er nahm Schiffs Hände in seine. „Ich liebe dich, Thomas! Selbst wenn ich entlassen werde, wird sich daran nichts ändern."

Schiff umfasste Fryers Gesicht und küsste ihn. Lil fühlte sich im falschen Film.

„Okay, meine Herren. Erstens: Ich habe nicht vor, Sie, Mr. Fryer, zu entlassen. Zweitens: Sie müssen dringend Ihre Überstunden abbauen, sobald ich – und das ist Drittens: eine Lösung bezüglich Berkmeyer und Collins gefunden habe. Und nicht zuletzt Viertens: Ich werde mich schlau machen, was gesetzliche und innerbetriebliche Regelungen zu Beziehungen zwischen Angestellten und Patienten angeht. Bis dahin halten Sie bitte die Füße still! Einwände?" Sie sah von einem zum anderen; beide schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut! Dann, Mr. Fryer, geleiten Sie bitte Mr. Schiff zurück in sein Zimmer! Bis später!"

Die beiden verließen ihr Büro, und auch Lil stand auf und brachte die Dienstpläne zurück zu Mrs. Crown. Dort fragte sie nach einem fixierten Verhaltenskodex für die Mitarbeiter oder einer Hausordnung. Letztere gab es immerhin, und Lil nahm sie an sich. Dann fragte sie auch nach der Anordnung der Stadtverwaltung, die Dr. Arkham erwähnt hatte, und Mrs. Crown übergab ihr nach einiger Sucherei ein offizielles Anschreiben der Stadt Gotham.

Beides nahm Lil mit ins Büro und überflog sie aber nur kurz. Das Telefon läutete und ein Wachmann meldete die Ankunft von Melissa Taftman und ihrer Großmutter. Lil bat, beide ins Besucherzimmer zu führen und ging mit dem Kuchen nach unten.

Sie erklärte Melissa im Beisein ihrer Oma, dass ihr Papa eine Krankheit habe, die ihn verwirrt sein lasse, ähnlich wie bei einem Sonnenstich, dass er sie aber sehr lieb habe, schrecklich vermisse und glücklich sei, ihr zum Geburtstag gratulieren zu können. Ihre Oma wollte dabei bleiben, sich aber im Hintergrund halten. Als es klopfte, ging Lil hinaus und sah, das Mr. Taftman Tränen in den Augen hatte und sehr aufgeregt war. Lil beruhigte ihn, aber noch während sie über das Beisein seiner Schwiegermutter sprach, riss Melissa die Türe auf und sprang ihrem Vater in die Arme: „Papa, Papa, da bist du ja endlich!"

Eine ganze Weile drückten die beiden einander, ehe Lil sie ins Besucherzimmer leiten konnte und dann den Wachmann anwies, sie sofort aus der Visite zu holen, falls ein Problem auftreten solle.

Dann ging Lil zurück in die erste Etage und vollendete ihre Runde. Auch die Visite der zweiten Etage ging ohne Komplikationen vonstatten. Dann gab's in der Kantine Chili mit Brötchen – genauso unspektakulär wie die Kantinengespräche. Interessant war aber die Information, dass Patienten, die gegen die Hausregeln verstießen, also Ärger anfingen oder Sachen zerstörten, für eine bestimmte Zeit von der Möglichkeit, die Sozialräume aufzusuchen, ausgeschlossen wurden. Patienten im Erdgeschoss durften täglich für fünf Stunden in die Sozialräume, die oberen Etagen immer je eine Stunde weniger, so dass für Patienten der dritten Etage nur noch zwei Stunden täglich übrig blieben.

„Ha, und Montag darf der Joker auch mal wieder runterkommen", lachte ein Wachmann gerade. „Die Wetten, wie lange er diesmal darf, laufen schon. Ich tippe auf Dienstag."

 **Der letzte Patient**

Nach dem Essen begann Lil die Visite der dritten Etage. Eine Patientin sprach gar nicht mit ihr sondern saß unbeweglich in einer Zimmerecke, ein anderer trug eine Zwangsjacke, beschimpfte sie permanent und trat gegen die Wand.

Blieb nur ein Patient übrig. Beim vorigen Patienten hatte der Wachmann den Joker bereits – aus Sicherheitsgründen, wie er sagte – mit Handschellen und Fußfesseln an einem Stuhl fixiert.

Lil atmete tief durch und ließ sich vom Wachmann in die Zelle des Jokers führen.

Da saß er also, mit grünen Haaren, geschminkt, wie man ihn kennt, und sah sie von unten mit nur leicht geöffneten Augen und dem Anflug eines hämischen Lächelns an.

„Hallo, Mr. Joker, ich bin heute Ihre Vertretungsärztin, Dr. Quinzel!" sagte Lil in freundlichem Ton. Er sagte kein Wort.

Lil blickte sich in dem kargen Zimmer um – hellgraue Wände, von denen Putzstücke bröselten, ein kleines vergittertes Fenster in zwei Meter Höhe, ein schlichtes, ungemachtes Bett mit dem Kopfende zur Wand, ein Waschbecken sowie eine Toilette aus Stahl, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle. Lil nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz und sah den Joker an. „Fühlen Sie sich wohl hier, oder hätten Sie gerne ein paar Bilder für die Wände? Ihr Make-up ist so farbenfroh und dieser Raum dagegen so trist."

Der Joker zog die Stirn kraus und grinste: „Sie dürfen mir gern einen Innendekorateur schicken. Die Farbe blutrot gefällt mir – die würde Ihnen auch stehen, vor allem am Hals."

Lil winkte ab: „Nein, danke, dafür bin ich zu blass. In rot sehe ich todkrank aus. Sind Sie mit Ihren Medikamenten zufrieden - Art, Menge?"

Dem Joker schien die Frage zu gefallen, denn seine Augen vergrößerten sich schlagartig: „Nun, eehh, wenn ich mir etwas wünschen darf, hätte ich gern mehr von den Mittelchen, die mich bunte Farben sehen lassen, egal wo!" Er schnalzte etwas mit der Zunge und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich deale nicht, Mr. Joker, ich verschreibe bei Notwendigkeit. Laut Ihrer Akte bekommen Sie... Clozapin in einer fast unverdaulichen Menge und dazu noch das Schlafmittel Clomethiazol", sie stutzte, „in einer Dosis, die für einen mittelschweren Elefanten ausreichen würde. Warum aber brauchen Sie diese Menge an Schlafmittel?"

Der Joker streckte sich, soweit die Fesseln an den Armlehnen und Stuhlbeinen das zuließen. „Keine Ahnung, ich fühle mich gut. Natürlich... gäbe es Möglichkeiten, dass ich mich sogar noch besser fühlen könnte..." Er klapperte mit den Handschellen.

„Wir sollten unser erstes Date nicht übertreiben, Mr. Joker. Also, möchten Sie weniger Schlafmittel einnehmen?"

Der Joker schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Heißt das, Sie hätten mich des Nachts gern aktiver? Sie sind doch wohl keine Frau für eine Nacht?"

Lil grinste: „Sie werden lachen – heute doch. Wegen des Bereitschaftsdienstes verbringe ich die Nacht auf dieser Etage. Also, halbiere ich mal Ihre Schlafmitteldosis, und dann werde ich ja aus der Nähe miterleben, wie sich Ihre Nacht so gestaltet."

Der Joker grinste ebenfalls breit und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hautnah vielleicht? Es würde der Arzt-Patienten-Beziehung doch sicher helfen, wenn wir uns... etwas...", er beugte sich über den Tisch zu Lil, „näher kämen, aah..."

„Mr. Joker, damit würde ich Grenzen überschreiten und meine neue Stelle gleich wieder verlieren. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt."

„Ich auch nicht. Nein, das bin ich nicht", sagte der Joker kühl und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

‚Mist', dachte Lil, ‚so hätte sich eine echte Psycologin nie ausgedrückt. Blöder Fehler!' „Das wollte ich auch gewiss nicht unterstellen..." begann Lil, wurde aber jäh vom Joker unterbrochen.

„Natürlich denken Sie das! Warum sollte dieser, ääh, vielfache Mörder sonst hier sein? Hmmm? Jemand, der so wenig der Norm entspricht, muss doch verrückt sein, einfach irre! Aber auch Sie können nicht in meinen Kopf sehen, ebensowenig wie Ihre Vorgänger. Gucken Sie in meine Akte: Für mich gibt es keine Diagnose, nur Vermutungen. Nur zu, versuchen Sie Ihr Glück!" Er sah sie herausfordernd an.

Lil erwiderte seinen Blick und überlegte eine Weile, ehe sie sagte: „Ich denke, Sie waren schon als Jugendlicher oder sogar als Kind in psychiatrischer Behandlung. Ihre Spätdyskinesien, also Ihre Gesichtszuckungen und Zungenbewegungen deuten darauf hin, dass Sie über einen längeren Zeitraum Medikamente bekommen haben – vermutlich stationär in einer Einrichtung, und dort gab es dann Diazepam satt. Aber warum Sie behandelt worden sind, weiß ich nicht. Sagen Sie es mir!"

Der Joker blickte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an und sah sehr ernst aus. Dann begann er dunkel zu kichern und meinte lapidar: „Wenn Sie einen Preis gewinnen wollen, müssen Sie das Spiel erst mitspielen. Und wie beim Golf, dürfen Sie nicht mit dem letzten Loch beginnen, sondern müssen ganz vorne anfangen. Machen wir einen Deal!", wieder dieses Zungenschnalzen, „Ich stelle eine Frage, die Sie beantworten müssen, dann dürfen Sie mich etwas fragen, und ich werde antworten. Allerdings...eh-he, wird die Qualität meiner Antwort davon abhängen, wie zufrieden ich mit Ihrer Antwort bin. Lügen führt allerdings zur sofortigen Disqualifikation. Ich merke sofort, wenn jemand lügt – und Sie als Psychotante wahrscheinlich auch – oder Sie denken es wenigstens. Na, was sagen Sie?"

Lil lächelte schwach. „Regeln? Ich dachte, Regeln sind nichts für Sie."

Der Joker setzte eine überlegene Miene auf: „Sie wissen ja wirklich ein paar Sachen über mich, aber weniger als Sie über das Liebesleben der Pantoffeltierchen wissen dürften. LEBENSregeln sind völlig nutzlos, SPIELregeln können einem Spiel erst die richtige Würze geben – oder man bricht sie. Befolgen Sie Lebensregeln, Frau Doktor?"

„Eher unterschwellig." Der Joker machte große Augen und sah ungläubig drein, so dass Lil hinzufügte: „Am ehesten trifft es wohl: 'Was du nicht willst, das man dir tu, das füg' auch keinem andern zu.' Allerdings kann ich auch diese Regel nicht immer durchhalten, z.B. wenn es um Kindererziehung geht. Manchmal muss ich einfach die Erziehungsberechtigte raushängen lassen und mit meinen Kindern so umspringen, wie ich es mir als Umgang mit mir selbst verbitten würde."

„Oh, Frau Doktor ist Mama? Und wo sind die lieben Kleinen jetzt? Haben Sie als Working Mum kein schlechtes Gewissen?" fragte der Joker herausfordernd.

„Nein, und Sie reden mir auch keines ein. Meine Zwerge sind derzeit im Kurzurlaub mit ihrem Vater..."

„Oh, auch noch ein vernachlässigter Ehemann?"

„… mit dem ich seit Jahren nicht mehr zusammen bin. Möchten Sie auch Kinder haben?"

Jetzt lachte der Joker richtig herzhaft, bis er grinsend sagte: „Ich sagte doch schon, ich bin nicht verrückt. Also, spielen wir, oder nicht?"

„Psychospielchen zwischen Psychopatient und Psychoärztin – das kann ja lustig werden. Naja, da Sie sich, soweit ich die Aktenlage überschaue, sonst sowieso nur ausschweigen, versuchen wir es mit Ihrem Spiel. Aber erst ab morgen, denn ich habe ja auch noch ein paar andere Dinge zu erledigen. Bis dann, Mr. Joker!"

Lil erhob sich und ging hinaus. Der Wachmann betrat die Zelle, um dem Joker die Handschellen abzunehmen, und schloss dann die Tür wieder sorgfältig ab; das kleine Fenster in der Tür blieb offen.

Lil brachte den Aktenwagen zurück in das Büro von Mrs. Crown, die bereits in den frühen Samstagsfeierabend verschwunden war. Dann ging sie die drei freien Zellen ab, um zu entscheiden, in welcher sie die Nacht verbringen wollte.

Neben jedem der besetzten Patientenzimmer lag jeweils ein freier Raum. Neben der unbeweglichen Dame von vorhin wollte Lil nicht schlafen, denn dort stank es fürchterlich nach Urin. Der dauerhaft schimpfende Patient murmelte jetzt nur leise vor sich hin, das dürfte ihren Nachtschlaf wohl kaum stören. Lil besah sich das leere Zimmer neben seinem und stutzte: Direkt über dem Bett war der Umriss eines großen Wasserflecks an der Decke erkennbar. Inzwischen war zwar wieder alles trocken, aber Lil wusste nicht, ob die Ursache behoben worden war und sagte zu sich selbst: „Na, klasse, bei meinem Glück wache ich morgen in einem Badesee auf." Sie ging hinaus und atmete tief durch – blieb also nur noch das Zimmer neben dem Joker übrig. Ausgerechnet. Naja, so würde sie tatsächlich genau mitbekommen, ob die halbierte Schlafmittelportion Auswirkungen zeigte. Lil suchte auch in dem letzten verbliebenen Zimmer noch nach Gründen, hier lieber nicht zu schlafen, fand aber keine. Also, holte sie ihre Sachen aus ihrem Büro und packte schon mal Nachthemd und Kulturtasche aus.

Als sie ihre Haarbürste auf das kleine Regal über dem Waschbecken gelegt hatte, hörte sie nebenan den Joker sich räuspern: „Äh-hem, Frau Doktor gedenken direkt neben mir zu nächtigen? Habe ich so viel Eindruck auf sie gemacht?"

Lil verzog das Gesicht: „Ich enttäusche sie ungern, aber Ihr Eindruck war nichts gegen die Eindrücke von Gestank und Wasserflecken in den beiden anderen Zimmern, die ich zur Auswahl hatte."

„Oh, das ist schade!" sagte der Joker in süffisantem Ton. „Aber ich bin nicht gekränkt. Ich bin ein genügsamer Mensch, und zu wissen, dass hinter nur einer dünnen Wand etwas... Unterhaltsames zu finden ist, beflügelt meine Phantasie auch so."

Lil lachte laut. „Etwas Unterhaltsames? Meinen Sie meinen MP3-Player, oder was?"

„Oh, jetzt, eehhm, bin ich doch gekränkt! Derart profane Dinge reizen mich nicht. Meine Spiele sind... ausgefallener."

Lil ging hinaus und sah den Joker durch das Türfenster an. „Spiele erst ab morgen, Mr. Joker. Ich bin mit dem Spiel noch nicht so vertraut und muss mir heute Nacht erst eine Frage überlegen."

„Aaah, wie schön, dass Sie (Zungenschnalzen) heute Nacht an mich denken werden. Vielleicht begegnen wir uns im Traum..."

„Das mag sein, und ich hoffe, sie bleiben dann so höflich wie jetzt!" sagte Lil lächelnd und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Der Joker kicherte: „Unhöflichkeit ist wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was mir noch nie vorgeworfen wurde - noch nie."

 **Immer Ärger mit dem Personal**

Als Lil ihren Krempel ausgepackt hatte, ging sie für den Nachmittagskaffee wieder in die Kantine. Sie wechselte ein paar belanglose Worte mit diversen Patienten und setzte sich dann zu Ene, die wissen wollte, was denn mit Fryer los sei. Lil machte leise ein paar Andeutungen, aber dann setzte sich Fryer direkt neben sie.

„Es gibt ein Problem", sagte Fryer sehr leise. „Wake hat eben angerufen und sich für die nächste Woche krank gemeldet. Ich muss am Dienstag aber morgens zur vorgeschriebenen Untersuchung beim Betriebsarzt, und ausgerechnet Berkmeyer und Collins sollen die Frühschicht im Erdgeschoss machen. Helfen Sie mir! Helfen Sie Thomas!"

„Ich lass' mir was einfallen, Mr. Fryer, versprochen! Ich bin sogar schon dran. Keine Panik, und machen Sie auch Mr. Schiff nicht verrückt damit!"

Fryer sah hundeelend aus, nickte aber, stand auf und ging.

Ene hatte sich in vornehmer Zurückhaltung geübt und stierte nun Lil in die Augen. „Ups, das scheint ja wirklich heftig zu sein. Ist dein Job etwa anstrengend?"

Lil zog eine Schnute. „Jo, ich bräuchte dringend Dumbledores Denkarium, um mal ein paar Sachen auslagern zu können, ehe mir der Schädel platzt."

„Wie sieht's denn mit dem medizinischen Wissen aus? Kannst du dich irgendwie duchlavieren?"

„Hmm, ich habe mir Spickzettel mit Harleys Computer erstellt und jetzt ausgedruckt in meiner Kitteltasche. So langsam kriege ich aber das Gefühl, mit gesundem Menschenverstand ähnlich weit zu kommen. In dieser Welt scheinen alle ein bisschen durch den Wind zu sein. Hier ist alles irgendwie depressiv, dunkel, farblos... Oder sehe nur ich das so?" Lil ließ ihre Kuchengabel sinken und blickte Ene gespannt an.

Die seufzte: „Naja, ich habe 'Draußen' ja nur kurz im Dunklen erlebt, aber hier drinnen stimmt das. Hier gibt's übrigens auch eine kleine Anstaltsbücherei, nebenan beim Aufenthaltsraum. Oh, da steht sogar ein Fernseher, aber das Programm fällt bisher in die Kategorie 'muss nicht sein'. Jedenfalls werde ich mich mal in der Bücherei nach Geschichtsbüchern umgucken und nachlesen, inwieweit die uns bekannte Geschichte mit der Geschichte dieser Welt übereinstimmt, sonst tappen wir noch in Fettnäpfchen, die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Marianengraben haben. Stell dir vor, du erwähnst den Godfather of Soul, und die meinen, du redest über einen berüchtigten Mafioso."

„Ja, prima, Ene, halt mich auf dem Laufenden! Für solche Recherchen habe ich gerade keine Zeit übrig. Allein die ganzen Medikamentennamen nicht durcheinander zu schmeißen schafft mich. Wenigstens konnte ich eben beim Joker..."

Ene verschluckte sich am Kaffee und hustete heftig. „Du warst beim Joker? Das erzählst du so nebenher? Hat dein Samariter-Syndrom-Wecker schon geklingelt?" Sie hustete erneut.

Lil schaute sehr genervt drein. „Ha-ha, blöderweise ist es hier mein Job, ihm zu helfen – oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Ich bin ja bloß heute und morgen für ihn zuständig."

„Und die ganze Nacht... Schläfst du übrigens in meiner Nähe und kommst mich mal besuchen?"

Lil errötete etwas. „Äh, nein."

Ene setzte einen oberlehrerhaften Blick auf: „Lil, was verschweigst du gerade?"

„Also, ich (hüstel) soll auf Anraten der Sekretärin in der Nähe des Medikamentenzimmers schlafen, und das liegt ganz oben."

„Ah ja, bei den Patienten der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe. Darf ich mal raten?"

„Brauchst du nicht. Ich schlafe im Raum neben dem Joker."

„Bist du von", Ene drosselte ihre Lautstärke, als einige Patienten die Köpfe wandten, „allen guten Geistern verlassen? Der bricht doch x-mal aus Arkham aus. Was glaubst du, wie leicht der ins Zimmer nebenan kommen kann?"

„Wenn er so leicht ausbrechen könnte, wäre er schon weg. Und wenn er es kann, ist es ziemlich schnuppe, ob ich im Dachgeschoss oder im Souterrain schlafe. Entweder tut er mir etwas an oder eben nicht. Eine Wand oder Tür mehr oder weniger wird ihn kaum abhalten. So, jetzt muss ich noch ein paar Sachen erledigen."

„Die Sache mit Fryer?" fragte Ene. „Was ist denn da los?"

Leise murmelte Lil, so dass selbst Ene sehr genau hinhorchen musste: „Liebe zwischen Patient und Wachmann, problematisch, Schutzbefohlene und so, und dann noch sexuelle Übergriffe der schlimmsten Art durch 'nen anderen Wachmann, miese Geschichte; wenn du kannst, hab' ein Auge auf Thomas Schiff, der ist arg gebeutelt."

„Ausgerechnet ein Helfer des Jokers..." stöhnte Ene.

„Ja, das Leben ist kein Rosengarten. Mr. Wayne wird übrigens vor Montag nicht wieder in Gotham sein, und sein Butler auch nicht. Ich versuche es dann wieder."

Damit stand sie auf und ging nach oben. In Mrs. Crowns Büro musste sie mit vielen Schlüssel hantieren, ehe sie die Personalakten von Berkmeyer und Collins in den Händen hielt. Sie setzte sich auf Mrs. Crowns Arbeitsstuhl und blätterte. O.K., beide konnten mit ihren Unterlagen keine wie auch immer geartete medizinische Ausbildung nachweisen, nicht mal einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs. Bei Berkmeyer gab es dafür mehrere Eintragungen, die wieder gestrichen worden waren, aber man konnte immer noch Textteile lesen; es handelte sich um behauptete Übergriffe gewaltsamer Natur, anscheinend wurden alle Anschuldigungen zurückgezogen. 'Bestimmt nicht freiwillig', dachte Lil

Jetzt begann die schwierigere Arbeit: Sie musste die Personalakten der Wachmänner im Außendienst durchforsten, ob einer von ihnen einen Nachweis über medizinische Kenntnisse erbringen konnte. Nach fünf Akten hatte sie Glück: Wachmann Pecker hatte bei seiner Bewerbung angegeben, während seines Militärdienstes als Sanitäter eingesetzt gewesen zu sein. Es kostete sie weitere vier Akten, bis sie in Wachmann Goyler einen ausgebildeten Rettungsassistenten finden konnte. Wunderbar! Sogar noch besser war die Tatsache, dass beide Wachmänner zurzeit Dienst auf dem Außengelände hatten. Sie ließ beide zu sich bringen und fragte sie, ob sie an einer Stelle im Innendienst interessiert wären. Nach anfänglichem Zögern stimmten beide zu, gleich am Montag ihre neuen Aufgaben wahrzunehmen. Jetzt waren Collins und Berkmeyer dran. Die waren weniger begeistert, ab Montag in Wind und Wetter draußen sein zu müssen. Vor allem Berkmeyer weigerte sich und wurde sehr laut. Erst als Lil auf die noch leserlichen Eintragungen in seiner Personalakte hinwies und dazu erklärte, dass eine neue Beschuldigung vorläge und es sehr viel besser um seinen Arbeitsplatz stünde, wenn er keinen Patientenkontakt mehr hätte, donnerte er ein verbittertes: „Von mir aus!" durch den Raum und stürmte hinaus. Collins ließ sich noch erzählen, wann er und Berkmeyer am Montag ihre neuen Stellen bekleiden sollten und ging dann ebenfalls.

Lil atmete erleichtert auf. Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Abendessen, also konnte sie Thomas Schiff noch die Nachricht überbringen, dass er sich keine Sorgen wegen der nächsten Woche zu machen brauche und Fryer endlich seine Überstunden abbauen könne.

Schiff war im 'Garten' und rupfte Unkraut aus einer Rabatte. Lil konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihm ein ganzes Mittelgebirge vom Herzen fiel, als er vom Wachmann-Tausch erfuhr. Er lächelte verträumt und sagte: „Vielleicht habe ich ja wirklich mal Glück – für die nächsten vier Monate."

Lil stutze: „Was passiert denn in vier Monaten?"

„Da fliege ich hier wieder raus", antwortete Schiff und warf gezupftes Unkraut in einen Eimer.

„Sind Sie nicht froh, wieder entlassen zu werden?"

Schiff schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Wo soll ich denn hin? Ich bin ein irrer Vorbestrafter, also werde ich keinen Job finden. Ohne Kohle kann ich mir auch keine Unterkunft leisten und muss wieder in der Kanalisation oder irgendwelchen Industriebrachen hausen. Wenn es mit Martin klappt, kann ich vielleicht erstmal bei ihm wohnen, aber ohne Geld kann ich mir auch meine Medikamente nicht leisten und dann geht alles wieder den Bach runter. Oder noch schlimmer: Martin versucht hier die Medis zu klauen, und dann stürzen wir beide ab. Was für eine Scheiße!"

„Haben Sie eine Familie, die sie unterstützen könnte?" fragte Lil.

„Pffffhhh!" machte Schiff. „Wissen Sie, wie oft ich hier Besuch bekomme? Zweimal im Jahr, nämlich zu meinem Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten. Da kommen meine Mutter und meine Schwester, machen auf zerknirscht, vergießen ein paar Tränen, dann machen sie mir Vorwürfe, gleich danach Mut, und dann gehen sie wieder – in dem Glauben, etwas Gutes getan zu haben. Mein Vater hat mich rausgeschmissen, als er mitbekam, dass ich schwul bin. Da war ich fünfzehn. Ihm tat es schon um das Geld leid, dass er für meine Schizophrenie-Mittel ausgeben musste, aber als er dann noch rausbekam, dass ich auch sonst ANDERS bin, ist er völlig ausgerastet. Und er will mich nicht sehen, er will ja nicht mal, dass Mutter und Kirsty mich besuchen. Sie erzählen mir jedes Mal, wie sie ihn wieder ausgetrickst haben, um hierher kommen zu können. Familie können sie vergessen."

Der Wachmann an der Tür rasselte mit seinen Schlüsseln: „Is' gleich Zeit."

Schiff stand auf, und Lil ergriff kurz seine Hand; er blickte sie erstaunt an. „Für das aktuelle Problem ließ sich eine Lösung finden; vielleicht findet sich auch eine für kommende Probleme."

Sie gingen hinein, aber während Schiff erst das Unkraut entsorgte und sich wusch, begab sich Lil in den Aufenthaltsraum und fand Ene auf einem kleinen zerschlissenen Sofa zwischen Bücherbergen. Lil setzte sich zu ihr und fragte nach dem neuesten Stand.

Ene wiegte den Kopf hin und her ehe sie leise antwortete: „Also, wie es aussieht, verlief die Entwicklung hier mit der in unserer Welt gleich bis zur Großen Depression. Anscheinend hält die damalige Weltwirtschaftskrise hier seit etwa achtzig Jahren an. Wobei unsere sogenannte Dritte Welt hier erheblich besser dasteht, vor allem Afrika. Dafür wurden London, Paris und Berlin total vernichtet, riesige Gasexplosion, plötzlich und unerwartet aufgetretenes Erdbeben, Pestepedemie mit Flucht – ich tippe mal auf Ra'as al Ghul und seine Schergen. Einige Ereignisse haben trotzdem stattgefunden, z.B. gab's hier auch die Beatles, und sie trennten sich erst 1992."

„O.K., der Satz 'We'll always have Paris' käme hier nicht gut an..." murmelte Lil.

„Hast du Schiff helfen können?" fragte Ene.

„Hmhm, ich denke schon, zumindest etwas. Für den Rest muss ich noch ein bisschen schaufeln. Konntest du etwas darüber herausfinden, warum die Stimmung in dieser Stadt oder Welt so deprimierend ist? Das kann doch nicht nur an der Wirtschaft liegen, oder?"

Achselzuckend meinte Ene: „Da muss ich auch noch tiefer graben, bisher tappe ich im Dunklen. Jetzt lass uns mal zum Futtertrog traben, auf dem Flur ziehen sie schon alle vorbei."

 **Gute Nacht!**

Nach dem Essen sortierte Lil alle Personalakten wieder zurück und ging dann duschen. Sie fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt und wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Als sie an der Tür des Jokers vorbeiging, sah er aus dem Türfensterchen und meinte: „Ohhhh, hmhmhm, Damen in Nachtwäsche sieht man hier selten. Möchten Sie nicht noch einmal zu mir kommen? Wir könnten unser Spielchen vielleicht doch schon beginnen – oder ein anderes..."

„Nein, danke, Mr. Joker", winkte Lil ab, „ich bin zu kaputt. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht!"

„Die wünsche ihn Ihnen ebenfalls – und süße Träume!" rief ihr der Joker mit übertriebener Höflichkeit nach.

Lil stieg ins Bett und war nach drei Minuten eingeschlafen. Nach gefühlten vier Minuten wurde sie durch lautes Stöhnen geweckt, das sich mit kurzen Schreien abwechselte. Lil sah auf ihre Handyuhr: 23.26 Uhr. Schon klopfte der diensthabende Wachmann an ihre nur angelehnte Tür. „Doktor, das kommt aus der Zelle des Jokers, und es ist schlimmer als sonst."

„Schlimmer als sonst?" fragte Lil verschlafen zurück.

„Naja, er ist lauter. Und er ist früher aktiv als sonst. Bis gestern ging es nie vor zwei Uhr nachts los, und wie gesagt, erheblich leiser. Es ist zwar nicht so schlimm, wie am Anfang, aber der Unterschied zur letzten Nacht ist schon deutlich. Wollen Sie mal nach ihm sehen?"

Lil stand auf. „Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ist er denn wach?"

„Wohl eher nicht. Aber man weiß ja nie. Ich komme mit rein und ziele gleich mit der Pistole auf ihn, falls es doch ein Trick sein sollte."

Dabei war es Lil dann doch etwas mulmig zumute. Vor einer geladenen Waffe hatte sie ordentlich Respekt. Sie und der Wachmann betraten also leise das Zimmer des Jokers. Der warf sich gerade von der linken auf die rechte Seite und stöhnte wie unter großen Schmerzen. Der Wachmann stand mit seiner Waffe in Position, und Lil trat vorsichtig an das Bett heran. Da des Nachts in jedem Patientenzimmer ein funzeliges Licht für Notfälle brannte, konnte Lil erkennen, dass dem Joker der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Er war nicht geschminkt, und seine Lider wirkten unruhig; anscheinend war er im REM-Schlaf.

„Schschsch, ganz ruhig, alles wird gut..." murmelte Lil leise und strich dem Joker über den Kopf. Der gab einen weinerlichen Ton von sich, wie ein kleines Kind, und zuckte kaum merklich vor der Berührung zurück. Lil ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen und sprach leise weiter: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind nicht allein, ich bin hier."

Das ging noch ein Weilchen so weiter, und nach wenigen Minuten schlief der Joker wieder ganz ruhig. Lil stand auf und entfernte sich vom Bett, ohne dem Joker den Rücken zuzudrehen – man weiß ja nie. Dann ging sie mit dem Wachmann wieder hinaus, und der schloss die Tür ab.

Lil winkte ihn ein Stück von der Tür weg und fragte: „Und als er hier neu war, spielte sich das nächtens noch schlimmer ab? Was wurde dagegen unternommen?"

Der Wachmann zuckte mit den Achseln: „Phh, soweit ich weiß, hat er Schlafmittel gekriegt, ziemlich viel sogar. Anders war hier an Nachtschlaf nicht zu denken."

'Scheiße', dachte Lil, 'und ich habe seine Schafmittelration um 50% gekürzt. Das habe ich nun von meiner Weltverbessererstimmung!'

Sie ging zurück ins Bett – bis um 0.14 Uhr wieder das Stöhnen und Schreien von nebenan anfing, diesmal auch noch angereichert mit einigen Jammerlauten. Als Lil auf den Gang trat, stand der Wachmann schon vor der Tür des Jokers und schloss ihr auf. „Wollen Sie ihm noch ein Schlafmittelchen spritzen?"

„Nein, ich halte seine Dosis sowieso für zu hoch. Ich versuche, ihn wieder zu beruhigen wie vorhin."

Es klappte. Bis 1.54 Uhr. Und bis 2.33 Uhr. Um 3.58 Uhr hatte Lil die Nase voll. Als der Wachmann wiederum die Zelle des Jokers aufschloss, bat sie ihn, gleich wieder abzuschließen und sich wieder auf seinen Platz zu begeben; sie würde dort bleiben.

Der Wachmann war von den Socken: „Sie wollen beim Joker bleiben? Ohne ihn zu fesseln?"

„Ach, der pennt doch – und ich habe dasselbe vor."

„Sie wollen beim Joker SCHLAFEN?" Der Wachmann konnte es nicht fassen.

„Wissen Sie", sagte Lil, „mache Patienten brauchen nur menschliche Zuwendung, um sich besser zu fühlen. Vielleicht reicht das in diesem Fall ja. Zur Aufstehzeit rufe ich nach Ihnen, dann können Sie mich rauslassen."

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte Lil ihm soeben den wunderbaren Einfluss von Holzwürmern auf die menschliche Verdauung dargelegt, schloss der Wachmann die Tür auf.

Wie üblich beruhigte Lil den Joker, und als der wieder ruhig atmete und schlummerte, ging sie um sein Bett herum und legte sich auf der anderen Seite unter die Decke. Ihr Kopf hatte kaum das Kissen berührt, als sie auch schon eingeschlafen war. Zweimal fing der Joker in dieser Nacht noch mit dem Jammern, Schreien und Stöhnen an, und jedesmal drehte sich Lil zu ihm hin, tätschelte Kopf und Schultern, sagte ein paar beruhigende Worte, und dann war's wieder gut.

Es musste wohl so gegen den 6.30 Uhr gewesen sein, als der Joker langsam aufwachte. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig. Er lag auf der rechten Seite und spürte, dass sein Rücken sehr warm war. Er öffnete die Augen; es sah alles wie immer aus: Klo, Waschbecken, Tür, Lichteinfall durch das Miniaturfenster. Aber als er versuchte, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, spürte er einen Widerstand – und der fühlte sich lebendig an.

Er riss die Augen auf und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Nein, unmöglich, dass einer der Wärter versuchen würde, ihn zu vergewaltigen, so lebensmüde waren sie doch nicht. Er horchte. Wer immer da neben ihm lag, atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, schien zu schlafen. Ganz langsam drehte er sich scharf an der Bettkante herum und besah die Person, die irgendwann in der Nacht in sein Bett geschlüpft sein musste. Er grinste breit, als er die neue Ärztin erkannte.

Lil grunzte im Halbschlaf, weil ihr kalt wurde, denn der Joker hatte beim Aufrichten die Decke weggezogen. Sie zog an dem verbliebenen Zipfel, aber der Joker hielt dagegen. Lil öffnete ihre Lider einen Spalt breit und murmelte: „Decke her... kalt... gib..."

Jokers Grinsen verzog sich zu einem hämischen und überheblichen Auslachen, und er lachte ausgiebig. „So, so, so, da habe ich plötzlich ein Betthäschen bei mir, dass Ansprüche stellen will. Glaubst du, Harleen, dass unsere Beziehung schon so weit ist?"

„Hmmpf", machte Lil, „haben wir schon mal zusammen Schweine gehütet, oder warum duzen Sie mich?"

„Die Nacht bei mir verbringen, aber förmlich bleiben? Hahahaha, und ICH werde für verrückt gehalten!" Der Joker kicherte.

„Ich halte Sie nicht für verrückt, und jetzt her mit der Decke, sonst MACHE ich Sie verrückt!"

Gnickernd ließ der Joker langsam die Decke los und beobachtete, wie Lil sich zusammenrollte, um zu schlafen. Auch der Joker legte sich wieder hin, drehte sich zu Lil und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Findest du es nicht ein bisschen gefährlich, nachts ungefragt zu einem mehrfachen Mörder ins Bett zu steigen und zu schlafen?" wisperte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich könnte dich mit einer einzigen Hand töten."

„Ja, das glaube ich Ihnen, aber ich halte Sie für zu intelligent, Ihre eigene Lage durch unbedachtes Handeln derart zu verschlechtern. Finden Sie es nicht ein bisschen gefährlich, eine übermüdete Frau wach zu halten, die den Wärtern befehlen kann und alle möglichen medizinischen Instrumente an Ihnen zum Einsatz bringen könnte? Ich will noch 'ne Stunde schlafen! Und wenn das nicht klappt, setze ich die Schlafmitteldosis wieder rauf – und falls ich sterbe, wird Doc Arkham das tun."

Der Joker zog seine Arme zurück und wurde sehr ernst: „Was hat dich bewogen, zu mir (Zungenschnalzen) ins Bett zu kommen?"

„Mein Schlafbedürfnis. Fünfmal bin ich diese Nacht hierher gewandert und habe Sie beruhigt. Damit war mein Limit erreicht. Als meine Kinder im Babyalter nachts solche Aufstände veranstaltet haben, habe ich sie einfach zu mir ins Bett geholt, damit ich selbst etwas Schlaf bekam. Leider würde ich mir an Ihnen 'nen Bruch heben, also bin ich hiergeblieben anstatt hin- und herzupendeln. Und jetzt entweder Ruhe oder Schlafmittel en gros."

Der Joker besah sie durch enge Augenschlitze, aber er sagte nichts mehr bis der Wärter klopfte, als es Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Seine Blicke folgten Lil sehr genau, trotzdem erwiderte er ihr 'Bis nachher' nicht.

 **Das Spiel**

Der Sonntag Vormittag verlief unspektakulär. Gegen 11.30 Uhr waren alle anderen Patienten abgefertigt, und Lil wappnete sich mit Gleichmut für das Gespräch mit dem Joker. Der Wachmann hatte diesmal gefragt, ob er den Joker wie gewöhnlich an den Stuhl fesseln solle; die Art der Fragestellung machte Lil deutlich, dass die Nachtwache ihm berichtet haben musste, dass sie einen Teil der Nacht beim Joker verbracht hatte – ohne Fixierungen. Lil hielt es für unnötig, den Mann, neben dem sie geschlafen hatte, nun wieder fixieren zu lassen, und winkte daher ab. Der Wachmann ließ sie ein, und der Joker, der das Gespräch gehört hatte, saß breit grinsend am Tisch.

„Das Nachthemd, eh-hem, gefällt mir besser als der Arztkittel", sagte er beiläufig.

„Sie gefallen mir auch besser ohne Make-up", sagte Lil. „Gehen Sie sich abschminken?"

Der Joker warf ihr einen Das-glaubst-du-doch-wohl-selbst-nicht-Blick zu, worauf Lil meinte: „Und ich werde mich nicht umziehen. Nun, wie ist denn das werte Befinden, Mr. Joker? Ausgeschlafen? Sind Ihnen irgendwelche Veränderungen an sich aufgefallen?"

Er grinste schief: „Möchtest du raten?"

„Nein, danke! Auch wenn die Medizin keine exakte Wissenschaft ist, muss sie noch lange kein Ratespiel sein. Möchten Sie an der Dosis Ihres Schlafmittels noch etwas ändern?"

„Könntest du die Dosis noch etwas verringern?" fragte er mit steviasüßem Lächeln und Augenaufschlag.

Lil zog die Stirn kraus: „Ich könnte wohl, aber ich könnte auch an einer Steckdose lecken; beides wäre meinem eigenen Wohlbefinden eher abträglich. Sonst noch was?"

„Das Clozapin kannst du auch absetzen; was ich nicht habe, kann durch das Zeug auch nicht verbessert werden. Kein Medikament konnte mich je so runterregeln, dass ich als ‚normal' gegolten hätte."

„OK, ich werde die Dosis ständig reduzieren, damit sie schnell auf Null kommt. Bei Auffälligkeiten ändere ich das aber wieder, klar? Weitere Wünsche zur Medikation?"

„Nein. Ich möchte jetzt unser, eh-hem, Spiel beginnen. Kann's losgehen?"

Lil nickte, und der Joker grinste.

„Also", sagte er gedehnt, „du hast gesagt, du hältst mich nicht für verrückt. Wofür hältst du mich dann? Für einen Simulanten?"

Da lachte Lil plötzlich auf, was den Joker offensichtlich erstaunte. Lil schnappte nach Luft. „Entschuldigung! Ich musste nur an einen Bekannten denken, der sein Leben zum Großteil in einem elektrischen Rollstuhl verbringen muss, den er mit nur einer Hand steuern kann. Und der Mann bezeichnet sich selbst gern als Simulanten. Nein, ich halte Sie weder für verrückt noch für einen Simulanten. Bisher stufe ich Sie eher als Traumapatienten ein."

Der Joker gab sich interessiert, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und beugte sich dicht darüber, während seine Augen die von Lil fast durchbohrten. „Und was für ein Trauma sollte das sein, hmmm?"

„Das können wohl nur Sie mir sagen, aber angesichts Ihrer unruhigen Nächte und der von mir vermuteten Vorgeschichte dürfte der Beginn recht früh in Ihrem Leben angesiedelt sein."

Enttäuscht lehnte sich der Joker zurück. „Ein Kindheitstrauma, das mich zum Kriminellen beförderte. Wie unoriginell. Ich fürchte, dieses Spiel wird sehr schnell langweilig. Hast du nichts Besseres zu bieten, damit ich dir überhaupt noch eine Frage stellen möchte?"

Lil schob sich ein paar Haare aus der Stirn und meinte lässig: „Naja, falls Sie nicht an Ihrem eigenen Trauma arbeiten möchten, können wir ja darüber sprechen, wie Kindheitstraumata jemanden zum Joker machen und einen anderen zum Dunklen Ritter..."

Jetzt riss der Joker überrascht die Augen auf und legte dann den Kopf schief, während er Lil durchdringend ansah. „Batman? Hat ein Kindheitstrauma? Und woher weißt du das?"

„Na, das wären ja schon mal Fragen für die nächsten beiden Runden", sagte Lil. „Schön, dass ich doch noch Ihr Interesse wecken konnte. Nun zu meiner Frage: Da Ihre Nächte auch schon vor Ihrer Einweisung in Arkham so unruhig gewesen sein müssen, an was können Sie sich erinnern, das Sie stöhnen, schreien oder jammern ließ? Irgendwas, ein Bild, ein Eindruck, ein Geräusch...?"

Eine ganze Weile antwortete der Joker nicht. Lil war sich sicher, dass er nicht nur in seiner Erinnerung kramte, was es gewesen sein könnte, sondern dass er abwog, wieviel er sagen musste, damit sie auch seine nächste Frage zufriedenstellend beantworten würde.

Schließlich sah er ziemlich hochmütig zu ihr hinüber und sagte: „Eine Puppe, ich sehe eine süße (Zungenschnalzen), hübsche, blonde Puppe."

„Eine reale Puppe, oder meinen Sie ein Mädchen?" hakte Lil nach.

Der Joker drohte mit dem Zeigefinger: „Na, na, jetzt stelle ich erstmal wieder eine Frage. Hm, ähm, eh-he, woher weißt du das mit dem Trauma beim... Batman?"

„Ich kenne seinen Lebenslauf", sagte Lil trocken. „Nun ich wieder, also, eine Spielzeugpuppe oder ein Mensch?"

„Spielzeug. Bist oder warst du seine, ehhm, Ärztin?"

„Nein, insofern bin ich auch nicht unbedingt an die Schweigepflicht gebunden. (Jokers Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten auf.) Was geschah mit der Puppe?"

„Ihr wurde der Kopf abgerissen. Weiß der Batman, dass du hier bist und was du preisgeben könntest?"

„Nein, er hat keine Ahnung. Wer hat der Puppe den Kopf abgerissen?"

Joker stockte. Frei nach dem Motto: 'Zwei Herzen schlagen, ach, in meiner Brust' schien er wieder abzuwägen, wieviel er rausrücken musste, um mit Lils nächster Antwort genug anfangen zu können. „Ein Verwandter", lautet dann seine Antwort, und er schoss seine Frage gleich hinterher: „Was ist Batmans Trauma?"

Lil zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Da stürmt doch gerade einer direkt zu Loch 17 ohne die vorherigen Löcher bedient zu haben... Familiärer Trauerfall. Die Puppe..."

„Mit der Antwort bin ich unzufrieden!" unterbrach sie der Joker barsch.

„Nun, Ihre Antwort war mir auch zu ungenau, also ist meine Antwort nur der Return auf Ihren Service. Sie sagen mir, wer der Puppe den Kopf abgerissen hat, und ich sage Ihnen, wer bei Batman gestorben ist."

Der Joker schnalzte mehrmals nervös mit der Zunge, ehe er von sich gab: „Ich weiß nicht, mit wem du heimlich geübt hast, aber du spielst das Spiel schon viel zu gut für meinen Geschmack. Also gut: Der Mann, den ich meinen Vater nannte, hat den Plastikschädel vom Plastikrumpf getrennt. Jetzt du!"

„Seine Eltern verstarben früh."

Der Joker setzte eine traurige Miene auf. „Wie bedauerlich. Der arme Kleine. Durfte er..."

„Ts, ts, ts, erstmal bin ich doch wieder dran. Immer schön an die Spielregeln halten. Wem gehörte die Puppe?"

„Mir!" Der Joker brüllte es fast, und warf hektisch seine Frage in den Raum: „Ein Unfall?"

„Nein, ein Überfall. Warum hat Ihr Vater die Puppe beschädigt?"

„Weil er wütend war." Der Joker war hochkonzentriert, leckte sich ständig über die Lippen und ließ Lil keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Hat der Batman den Tod seiner Eltern mitangesehen?"

„Ja. War Ihr Vater wütend auf Sie oder jemanden oder etwas anderes?"

Der Joker verdrehte die Augen und sah genervt zur Decke. „Er war wütend auf Gott, die Welt, sein Leben und auf mich! Kam der Batman danach in ein Heim oder zu Pflegeeltern?"

„Weder noch. Sein Vater hatte einem engen Vertrauten testamentarisch die Vormundschaft gesichert. Gab es jemanden, der Ihnen gegen Ihren Vater beigestanden hat?"

Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen lehnte sich der Joker zurück, schnalzte mit der Zunge und blickte ziellos umher. Dann sagte er: „Wenn's am schönsten ist, soll man aufhören. Lass uns morgen weiterspielen, Harleen!"

Lil lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Ist mir recht. So viele neue Informationen wollen erstmal verdaut sein. Dann sehen wir uns morgen."

Grinsend zog der Joker seine Stirn kraus. „Bist du sicher, dass wir, eh-hem, nicht heute Nacht noch eine seeehr persönliche Begegnung haben werden?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an.

Lil stand gerade auf und zögerte einen Moment, dann antwortete sie: „Eigentlich hoffe ich, dass wir beide einen gesunden und ungestörten Nachtschlaf im je eigenen Bett verbringen werden. Tschüssing!" Sie klopfte an die Tür und der Wärter ließ sie hinaus.

 **Immer wieder sonntags kommt die Erinnerung...**

Nach dem Mittagessen rief Lil den Wachmann Fryer zu sich, um ihn zu ermahnen, seine Überstunden abzubauen.

„Ja, Thomas hat mir vom Wachmann-Tausch erzählt. Heute gehe ich ja auch schon um vier, wegen des Footballspiels, wissen Sie? Meine Familie isst gemeinsam und schaut dann gemeinsam in die Röhre."

„Mr. Fryer, ich bitte Sie, mir etwas sehr Privates anzuvertrauen. Sie sagten Mr. Schiff, dass Sie ihn lieben. Er teilte mir mit, dass er in vier Monaten entlassen wird. Sehen Sie da eine gemeinsame Zukunft?"

Fryer blickte unruhig umher. „Was wollen Sie jetzt hören? Ich... ich liebe Thomas, ehrlich. Und da bin ich mir sicher, obwohl wir ja noch nie ein Date oder sowas hatten. Zukunft... Mann, ich wünschte, er könnte heute Abend mit mir zu meinen Eltern nach Hause gehen, dann könnten wir alle gemeinsam essen und das Spiel anschauen, und er könnte meinen Onkel kennenlernen. Der hat nämlich einen Gartenbaubetrieb mit Verträgen bei der Stadtverwaltung – wenn Thomas da arbeiten könnte... Jetzt, im Frühjahr, braucht mein Onkel immer Leute, aber wenn Thomas entlassen wird, ist schon Spätsommer und die Chance vorbei. Und ob ich ihn bei meinem Gehalt bis zum nächsten Frühling ausreichend unterstützen kann, weiß ich nicht. 'n Lottogewinn wäre cool, aber die Tippscheine sind wirklich teuer..."

„Moment, Mr. Fryer. Wenn Sie heute Abend ihren Geliebten mit zu ihren Eltern und ihrem Onkel brächten – gäbe das keinen Eklat?"

Der Wachmann zog eine Schnute und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, meine Eltern wissen ja, wie ihr Sohn gestrickt ist. Mein Onkel auch. Natürlich wäre das überraschend, bisher habe ich ja nur Andeutungen gemacht über meinen Freund..."

„Weiß Ihre Familie auch, dass er hier Patient ist?" fragte Lil.

Jetzt druckste Fryer herum: „Hm, nicht direkt, hab nur gesagt, dass ich ihn von der Arbeit kenne. Ist ja auch egal, bevor er entlassen wird, sehen sie ihn ja nicht, und danach ist er kein Patient mehr."

In Lils Kopf arbeitete es wild. Hatte sie nicht gestern auf der Pirsch nach den Personalakten der Wachmänner in Mrs. Crowns Büro einen Vordruck für eine Ausgangsgenehmigung als Wiedereingliederungsmaßnahme in die Gesellschaft gefunden? „Warten Sie hier!" rief sie Fryer zu und lief in das Büro der Sekretärin, wo sie dieselbe Suchreihenfolge wie gestern begann. Und hurra, da war er! Im Ganzen fand sie vier Exemplare, in denen bereits der Gilb saß. Sie spurtete zurück in ihr Büro, wo Fryer ihrem strahlenden Lächeln nur verständnislos entgegenblickte, und begann, den Vordruck auszufüllen. Ein paarmal brauchte sie Fryers Hilfe, z.B. für Schiffs Geburtsdatum und für die Adressen von Fryer und seinen Eltern.

Nun war Fryer interessiert und irritiert. „Wofür ist denn das?", fragte er.

„Moment noch", gab Lil zurück und schrieb weiter, „ähm, gehen Sie mal schnell einen Wärter suchen, der am Montag Ihre Schicht übernimmt, Sie bauen Überstunden ab."

„Den ganzen Tag?" gab Fryer ungläubig zurück.

„Jaja, Sie werden einen Gast haben, um den Sie sich kümmern müssen. Nun gehen Sie schon!"

Fryer schien zu ahnen, was Lil plante, und obwohl er es nicht fassen konnte, sprintete er nach draußen und kam nach drei Minuten zurück mit den Worten: „Hastings vertritt mich; ich hab's schon in den Plan eingetragen."

„Wunderbar!" sagte Lil und schrieb ein 'Quinzel' auf den Vordruck. „Also, Sie gehen um vier, und Mr. Schiff hat nun Ausgang ab 16.30 Uhr. Machen Sie mit ihm einen Treffpunkt in der Nähe aus, damit keiner der anderen Wärter das mitbekommt. Dienstag früh meldet sich Mr. Schiff wieder am Eingang, und Sie gehen zum Betriebsarzt. Keine krummen Dinger, kein Aufsehen, keinen Ärger! Gucken Sie Football, genießen Sie Ihr erstes Date, und machen Sie sich eine schöne Zeit – wer weiß, ob es nochmal dazu kommt! Jetzt bringen Sie den Wisch hier zu Mr. Schiff, er muss sich ja vorbereiten, ein paar Sachen packen und so. Auf, auf, die Heide blüht!"

Fryer nahm den Vordruck entgegen, als sei es das Dokument einer Heiligsprechung, bedankte sich etwa dreihundert Mal und ging freudestrahlend hinaus. Lil grinste in sich hinein und dachte: 'Hoffentlich geht wenigstens das gut!"

Lil und Ene bekamen im vollen Aufenthaltsraum das Footballspiel mit, wälzten dabei aber andere Fragen, wie die nach dem deprimierenden Gemütszustand der ganzen Stadt. Ene hatte viele, sehr viele Bücher konsultiert und mit anderen Patienten gesprochen: „In dieser Welt gibt's überhaupt keine Genre-Superhelden", raunte sie Lil zu.

„Haha, wie ungewöhnlich", konterte Lil, „in unserer Welt habe ich Wonder Woman auch noch nie an der Käsetheke getroffen..."

Ene reagierte leicht gereizt: „Nicht so, du Scherzadapter, ich meine als Rollenbild, als Erfindung. Supermann gibt's hier in Metropolis, nicht so weit weg, und hier lebt immerhin Batman – aber es gibt keine erfundenen Superhelden-Stories. Und an den hier real existierenden Helden wird alle naselang herumgekrittelt, die taugen also nicht als Rollenvorbilder. Es gibt auch kein Fandom für Geschichten wie Star Trek, Star Wars oder Herr der Ringe. Fiktive Vorbilder gleich null. Naja, abgesehen von Harvey Dent, dem weißen Ritter, denn echt würde ich den auch nicht nennen..."

Lil sah sie fragend an: „Du meinst, die Leute können ohne solche Geschichten oder Vorbilder keine hehren Gefühle ausleben oder entwickeln?"

„Genau das. Fernsehen und Kino bieten hier nur ganz seichte Unterhaltung, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe. Keine tieferen Empfindungen, nichts, was die Leute im Innersten berührt, sie aufbaut oder zum Träumen bringt. Und das zieht die Leute, die sowieso schon am Boden liegen, noch mehr runter. Schlechte Stimmung ist in dieser Welt ein Fass ohne Boden."

Die anderen Patienten jubelten gerade verhalten in Richtung Fernseher, als die hiesige Mannschaft einen Touchdown geschafft hatte. Lil sah zum Bildschirm und dachte lächelnd daran, wie es wohl Fryer und Schiff gerade ging.

Gegen 21 Uhr fielen Lil fast die Augen zu und sie verabschiedete sich von Ene, die das erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm: „Ist dein Job heute so anstrengend gewesen?"

„Es geht", gähnte Lil, „aber die Nacht war eindeutig zu unruhig. Ich muss Schlaf nachholen."

„Nanu, lag's an deinem Zimmernachbarn?" spekulierte Ene.

„Hmhm, aber ich bin glücklicherweise zu müde für Details."

Ene riss ihre Augen auf: „Du hast doch nicht... Lil, was verschweigst du mir gerade?"

„Dass der Zimmernachbar zum Bettnachbarn wurde", sagte Lil kleinlaut. „Aber ohne Hintergedanken! Lass uns morgen drüber reden, nach der zweiten Nacht kann ich auch mehr dazu sagen", winkte Lil ab und ging. Dass Ene sich die Haare raufte, sah sie nicht mehr.

Als sie zum Duschen an der Tür des Jokers vorbeiging, rief er ihr zu: „Aaah, Frau Doktor Harleen macht sich frisch für die Nacht. Das finde ich ganz reizend!"

Lil verdrehte die Augen, was der Joker nicht sehen konnte, und sagte: „Ja, für die Nacht im eigenen Bett, nicht für nächtliche Besuche." Sie ging weiter, und der Joker kicherte.

Um 23.44 Uhr fand Lils Schlaf ein jähes Ende: Der Joker hatte seine Arie des Jammerns und Schreiens von neuem begonnen, und der Wärter klopfte bereits an Lils Tür.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg", stöhnte Lil.

Während der Wärter noch die Tür zu Jokers Zimmer aufschloss, bemerkte Lil Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss. Sie blickte über das Geländer nach unten und sah Dr. Arkham mit seinem Trolley; gerade sprach der Doktor mit dem Wärter vom Erdgeschoss, aber sicher würde er gleich heraufkommen.

'Mist, wenn der den Joker hört, wird er alles überprüfen wollen, und die Patienten müssen es wieder mit hohen Medikamentendosen ausbaden. Und Schiff ist aushäusig, das könnte richtig Ärger geben. Scheiße! Dann muss ich wohl gleich in Jokers Bett hüpfen', dachte Lil und sagte zum Wärter: „Dr. Arkham ist gerade zurückgekehrt, aber ich möchte ihn nach seiner langen Reise nicht um seine verdiente Ruhe bringen und ihn lieber erst morgen mit Erklärungen behelligen. Darum werde ich gleich beim Joker bleiben, und morgen früh lassen Sie mich wieder raus, ja?"

Der Wärter nickte ergeben und schloss Lil mit dem Joker ein.

Lil beruhigte erstmal wieder den schlafenden Joker und legte sich dann neben ihn.

Bis 3.40 Uhr musste sie ihn noch drei weitere Male zu Ruhe bringen, manchmal stöhnte und jammerte er, dann wieder schrie und murmelte er nur halb verständliches Zeug wie: „will nicht", „dein Haus behalten" oder „nicht verrückt". Um 3.40 Uhr allerdings fuhr er plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hoch und saß schwer atmend im Bett. Lil berührte ihn sanft am Arm, worauf er ihre Hand packte und fast zerquetschte.

„Au-au-au, loslassen, ich bin's doch bloß!" wimmerte Lil.

In dem tranigen Licht sah Lil, wie der Joker sie zornig anblickte und ihre Hand fallen ließ. Lil rieb sich ihre schmerzende Hand, während sie wieder beruhigend auf ihn einsprach: „Es ist o.k., Sie sind sicher hier. Keine Bange, niemand tut Ihnen etwas..."

Da lachte der Joker freudlos auf. „Jahahaha, ich bin völlig sicher. Ich war schon immer völlig sicher. Natürlich. Was für ein Blödsinn!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, oder soll ich Ihnen etwa beruhigende Substanzen verabreichen?" sagte Lil leise.

Der Joker grunzte, und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Etwas gegen Schmerzen wäre mir lieber, aber nichts chemisches", sagte er verbittert.

„Wo haben Sie Schmerzen?" fragte Lil.

„Ist doch völlig egal!" schnauzte der Joker sie an.

„Nein, inzwischen gibt es hochspezialisierte Wirkstoffe. Was würde Ihnen ein Mittel gegen Regelschmerzen helfen", sie sah im schwachen Licht, dass der Joker die Fäuste ballte, „vor allem, wenn Sie beispielsweise Zahnschmerzen hätten."

„Ich sagte doch ausdrücklich: Nichts chemisches. Hab' ich genuschelt?"

„Nein, aber das macht die Sache schwieriger. Manuelle Therapie vielleicht, Massage oder so? Wo hockt denn nun der Schmerz?"

Der Joker klang müde, als er sagte: „Überall – als würde mein Körper platzen. Wäre das nicht witzig," meldete sich sein seltsamer Humor zurück, „wenn der Clown nicht nur vor Lachen platzt, sondern auch buchstäblich?" Er kicherte resignierend.

„Hm, vielleicht sind Ihre Muskeln zu angespannt während Ihrer nächtlichen Unruhephasen. Ziehen Sie mal Ihr T-Shirt aus, ich prüfe das."

Ganz langsam legte der Joker den Kopf zur Seite, während Lil sich hinter ihn auf das Bett kniete; dann schüttelte er den Kopf und gnickerte. Schließlich zog er sein T-Shirt aus, und Lil berührte ein paar Punkte, seiner Nacken-, Schulter- und Rückenmuskulatur, die sie in einem Massagekurs als wichtig kennengelernt hatte. Dabei ertastete sie neben deutlichen Verspannungen mehrere Narben.

„Oha! Ja, Sie sind total verspannt. Ich könnte nachsehen, ob wir ein Mittel zur Relaxation da haben, dass sich mit ihren anderen Medis verträgt, aber wir sollten es lieber zuerst mit manueller Therapie versuchen; für meinen Geschmack muss Ihr Körper sowieso schon zu viele Drogen verkraften."

„Manuelle Therapie?" hakte der Joker nach. „Wollen Sie etwa handgreiflich werden? Nachts? Allein mit mir im Bett? Und eingeschlossen?" Er grunzte und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Lil seufzte. „Wenn ich ängstlich wäre, gäbe es diese Situation gar nicht. Möchten Sie sich auf den Bauch legen oder so sitzen bleiben?"

Der Joker machte einige Geräusche, die nicht ganz deutlich werden ließen, ob er das witzig, nervig oder unmöglich fand. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und sagte mit ironischem Unterton: „Vielleicht bin ich ja ängstlich, dass du meine Schmerzen nur verschlimmern würdest, hmmm? Weiß ich, ob du mit Massagen Erfahrungen hast? Ihr Ärzte seid so schnell mit Lösungen bei der Hand..."

„Also, bei dem derzeitigen Lichtangebot kann ich nicht erkennen, wo Ihre Haut z.B. Schädigungen hat, darum würde ich es erstmal nur mit Effleurage, also Streichungen, versuchen. Und da ich schon davorsitze, würde ich mit dem Rücken beginnen und mich zu den Schultern und dem Nacken weiterarbeiten. Falls Sie irgendwann meinen, andere Bereiche sollten auch berücksichtigt werden, Arme oder Brust zum Beispiel, dann sagen Sie das einfach, oder ziehen Sie meine Hände dorthin. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Der Joker schien zu überlegen, dann sagte er: „Schädigungen der Haut, ja? Dir sind also meine Narben aufgefallen. Möchtest du wissen, woher ich sie habe?"

„Im Grunde ja, aber nicht jetzt. Erstmal möchte ich sehen, ob sich mit der sanften Massage eine Verbesserung erzielen lässt, damit diese Nacht vielleicht doch noch etwas Schlaf für uns übrig hat."

„Dann zeig mal, was du kannst, Harleen-Häschen" forderte sie der Joker auf.

„Wir geben uns schon Tiernamen? Na, dann sei mal möglichst locker, mein Clownfisch!"

Sogar ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, wusste Lil, dass der Joker lächelte. Sie legte erstmal nur ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken, um zu sehen, ob die Wärme schon zu einer Veränderung bei ihm führen würde. Viel tat sich nicht, also begann sie, langsam auf- und abzustreichen, immer schön symmetrisch. Sein Hosenbund war die Grenze nach unten, nach oben verschob sich die Grenze immer weiter, von der siebten Rippe bis zum Schulterblatt, dann zum Schlüsselbein und den Nacken hinauf. Langsam glitten ihre warmen Fingerspitzen immer hin und her, hinauf und hinunter.

Die Körperhaltung des Jokers war entspannter geworden, sein Atem ging ruhiger, und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, wo Lil gerade nach oben strich. Sie strich seine Kopfhaut entlang und war erleichtert, dass seine Haare sich weniger klebrig anfühlten als sie aussahen. Ein leichter Schauer lief durch den Körper des Jokers, aber davon ließ sich Lil nicht beirren und strich wieder den Rücken direkt neben der Wirbelsäule hinab und knapp vor den Seiten wieder hinauf. Als ihre Finger wieder auf den Schultern angekommen waren, ergriff der Joker ihre Hände und zog sie auf seine Oberarme, soweit er konnte. Lil lächelte; endlich mal eine Reaktion! Der Joker legte seine Hände neben seine Oberschenkel auf die Matratze, und Lil strich seine Arme an der Oberseite hinunter bis zu seinen Fingerspitzen und dann vom Handgelenk an auf der Unterseite wieder hinauf bis knapp vor dem Schultergelenk, wo sie wieder an die Oberseite wechselte, um nicht in seiner Achselhöhle Gefahr zu laufen, ihn zu kitzeln und damit allen Fortschritt wieder zunichte zu machen. Dann widmete sie sich erneut dem altbekannten Terrain und machte hin und wieder Abstecher zu den Armen. Nach einigen Minuten zog der Joker ihre Hände auch zu seinem Brustbereich, kurze Zeit später zum Bauch und noch etwas später auf seine Oberschenkel.

So langsam empfand Lil das als etwas viel Fläche, und ihr wurden die Arme lahm, aber da fiel ihr trotz ihrer Müdigkeit auf, dass der Joker schneller und tiefer atmete und eine gewisse Anspannung ausstrahlte. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Ihre Gedanken durchzogen Zweifel. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht, vielleicht die Sache verschlimmert? Hatte sie Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt, die solche Veränderungen hervorriefen? Oder hatte sie gar... etwas geweckt, von dem sie zwar insgeheim träumte, aber das sie nachts um vier als nicht wünschenswert einstufte? Sie traute sich nicht, irgendwas zu ändern und fuhr einfach mit dem Streichen – oder Streicheln? - fort.

Des Jokers Atem ging zunehmend schneller, ab und zu entfloh ein leises Geräusch seinem Mund, und schließlich warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, seufzte und zog Lils rechte Hand, die gerade auf seinem Oberschenkel in Richtung Hüfte wanderte, direkt auf seinen Intimbereich, von dem Lil allerdings nichts fühlen konnte, weil der Joker seine Schenkel fest zusammenpresste; sie spürte nur rhythmische Muskelbewegung in seinem Unterleib. Lil riss überrascht die Augen auf und war dankbar für das geringe Licht ringsum. Der stoßweise Atem des Jokers wurde wieder etwas ruhiger, und der Griff um Lils Handgelenk lockerte sich. Sie zog ihre Hand langsam zurück und legte dann beide Hände wieder auf Jokers Rücken. Sein Herz schlug heftig. Plötzlich stand er mit einem zornigen Ton auf, zog seine Pyjamahose aus und ließ sie liegen. Er zog seine Unterhose aus und warf sie ins Waschbecken. Dann zog er die Pyjamahose und das T-Shirt wieder an, warf Lil einen giftigen Blick zu, der sogar in dem schwachen Licht zu glühen schien, und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf einen Stuhl.

Eine Weile sah Lil ihn nur verdutzt an, dann fragte sie: „Ähm, ist es nicht ein bisschen unbequem, die Nacht auf dem Stuhl zu verbringen? Möchten Sie nicht lieber wieder ins Bett und unter die Decke hüpfen?"

Kein Wort, kein Geräusch kam über die Lippen des Jokers.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich den Raum verlasse? Es tut mir wirklich leid, falls ich Sie verletzt haben sollte! Ungebührliches Betragen war ganz sicher nicht meine Absicht", versuchte Lil es erneut.

Sie hörte den Joker tief einatmen, aber eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht. Dann legte sie sich ebenso wortlos wieder auf's Kissen, deckte sich zu und versuchte einzuschlafen. Ein paarmal schielte sie noch hinüber zum Joker, aber der rührte keinen Muskel.

Erst als der Wärter gegen 6.30 Uhr an die Tür klopfte, wurde Lil wieder wach. Der Joker saß nach wie vor auf dem Stuhl; er war ebenfalls wach und hatte wohl auch nicht mehr geschlafen, denn es war komplett ruhig geblieben.

Lil stand auf und ging zum Joker hin; seine Augen verfolgten sie wie die eines Raubtieres.

„Sind Sie mir böse?" fragte sie leise.

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, und Lil war froh, dass er in dem Dämmerlicht nicht erkennen konnte, wie rot ihr Gesicht wurde.

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und sagte noch viel leiser: „Um Ihnen zu helfen – auch wenn Sie's nicht glauben. Bis nachher!"

Sie ging hinaus, ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen.

 **Tell me why I don't like Mondays...**

Noch vor dem Frühstück ging Lil zu Dr. Arkham, der in seinem Büro vor sich hin werkelte.

„Ah, Dr. Quinzel, kommen Sie herein! Es scheint ja alles ganz gut gelaufen zu sein während meiner Abwesenheit, zumindest steht das Haus noch..." Er schmunzelte. „Nun, wie ist Ihre Sicht der Dinge? War es sehr anstrengend für Sie?"

Lil erzählte, dass es zwar neu und ungewohnt, aber keinesfalls eine Überforderung gewesen sein. Sie berichtete vom getauschten Dienst der Wärter zur Umsetzung der neuen Stadtanordnung, von kleinen Fortschritten einzelner Patienten wie Taftman, von etwas reduzierten Medikamentengaben und davon, dass Wachmann Fryer endlich begonnen habe, seine angehäuften Überstunden abzubauen.

Dr. Arkham hörte interessiert zu und war sichtlich erfreut. „Nun, das klingt doch alles wunderbar! Heute Nachmittag wird Dr. French von 13 bis 18 Uhr hier sein, und für den Rest der Woche ebenfalls; am Wochenende übernimmt er auch die Nachtschichten. Was halten Sie von folgendem Vorschlag: Sie übernehmen bis Freitag meine Vertretung inklusive Nachtschichten, und dafür lasse ich Ihren Vertrag ändern, so dass Ihre Probezeit bereits heute abläuft und Sie ab morgen fest eingestellt sind. Na, ist das ein Wort?" Er lächelte sie gewinnend an.

Lil schluckte. Schon wieder alleine? Und sie hatte doch so vieles zu erledigen, wie ein Gespräch mit Bruce Wayne, Akkus für Ene besorgen, Wechselwäsche holen... Was nutzte ihr eine Festanstellung? Sie wollte hier doch sowieso keine Hütten bauen.

Ihr Zögern fiel Dr. Arkham natürlich sofort auf. „Mrs. Crown würde den Vertrag sofort umschreiben, und ich würde ihn direkt unterzeichnen, keine Sorge. Bis 16 Uhr muss alles über die Bühne sein, denn dann – geht bereits mein Flug nach Genf, und zuvor muss ich noch packen, also werde ich heute außer dem üblichen Papierkram wohl nichts erledigen können. Sehen Sie, eigentlich wollte ich erst am Mittwoch zu der Konferenz in Genf fliegen, aber ein Kollege aus Lausanne hat mich eingeladen, zuvor seine Einrichtung zu besuchen, und die Gelegenheit möchte ich wahrnehmen. Kann ich Ihnen die Entscheidung noch irgendwie schmackhaft machen?"

Lil überlegte einen Moment und sagte: „Habe ich bereits die Befugnis, während Ihrer Abwesenheit Patienten ganz oder vorübergehend zu entlassen?"

Jetzt überlegte Dr. Arkham mit ernster Miene; seine Antwort war: „Bisher nicht, und das war auch nicht vorgesehen."

'Puh, gut dass das am Wochenende hier wohl niemand gewusst hat, als ich Schiff rausgelassen habe!' dachte Lil.

„Hmhm, die Befugnisse könnte ich Ihnen erteilen," fuhr Dr. Arkham fort, „allerdings können Sie bei den Patienten, für die ein Gerichtsbeschluss über eine erneute Vorstellung bei Gericht zur Überprüfung einer möglichen Entlassung vorliegt, damit nichts anfangen – und das trifft auf viele unserer Patienten zu. Ich werde Mrs. Crown ein entsprechendes Dokument tippen lassen und unterzeichnen. War's das?" Sein Unterton machte sehr deutlich, dass weitere Anfragen mehr als unerwünscht wären, und so nickte Lil lächelnd, wünschte eine gute Reise und ging.

Tapfer ging sie in ihr Büro und rutschte dort mit einem lauten „Pffffh" an der Wand herunter.

Im Kopf ging sie ihren Zeitplan durch: 'Also, bis Mittag alle Patienten durch haben, dann zum Wayne Tower, danach in die Reshamstreet und am besten den ganzen Kram von Ene und mir hier deponieren. Und falls noch Zeit bleibt, Akkus für Ene kaufen. Um 18 Uhr muss ich hier wieder auf der Matte stehen. Oh, Mann!"

Als sie während des Frühstücks Ene davon erzählte, war diese gar nicht erbaut, sondern lamentierte: „Ja, klar, meine Akkus fallen natürlich hinten runter. Was muss ich auch arbeiten? Ich habe ja bloß den absolut endgültigen Abgabetermin für meine Magisterarbeit vor Augen. Was soll's, dann verschließe ich halt die Augen – vor der Realität, so wie du. Wie war das jetzt mit dem Bettnachbarn?"

Lil wurde knallrot, und Ene pumpte sich auf wie ein Maikäfer, brachte aber ihre Lautstärke auf Flüsterton: „Hast du sie noch alle? Ein Techtelmechtel mit DEM Schurken schlechthin?"

Mit gesenktem Kopf, aber trotzig, sagte Lil: „Das ist doch kein Verhältnis. Ich bin schließlich als seine Ärztin zu ihm gegangen..."

„Klar, in der ersten Nacht!" unterbrach Ene sie. „Und jeder vernünftig denkende Mensch hätte ihm für die zweite Nacht wieder mehr Schlafmittel verabreicht. Nur du nicht! Sofort gibst du zu, dass du verknallt bist!"

Mit den Händen fuhr Lil sich mehrfach über ihr Gesicht. „Wenn du's schon weißt..."

„Aaaarrgghh", entfuhr es Ene, so dass die anderen Patienten herübersahen, sich aber schnell wieder ihrem eigenen Tun zuwandten. „Aber ICH soll hier die Patientin sein, während DU andere therapierst! Ich kann gar nicht soviel essen, wie ich kotzen möchte. Warum schnappst du dir nicht nachher lieber Brucey-Baby? Ein hübscher Millionär hat doch wohl auch was."

„Ja, vermutlich zehn Model-Miezen an jeder Hand, die ihm alle nach dem Mund reden und ihn anhimmeln. Sowas war ja schon immer mein Lebensziel!"

„Neeeeein, dein Lebensziel ist es, sogar in asbestverseuchten Deckenverkleidungen das Gute zu suchen – oder eben in deinem Lieblingspatienten. Was tust du nur?" Ene rang verzweifelt mit ihren Händen.

„Was ich tue? Ich versuche, mich ohne Aufhebens durch diese Welt zu schmuggeln, um alsbald einen Weg zurück nach Hause zu finden. Und jetzt sehe ich zu, dass ich flott meine Patienten versorgt kriege, damit ich dir Akkus kaufen kann." Sie brachte Ihren Frühstückskram zum Geschirrwagen und ging. Ene sah ihr genervt nach.

Lil hetzte mit ihrem Patientenwagen nur so durch die Etagen: Erdgeschoss fertig um 9.02 Uhr, erste Etage fertig um 10.16 Uhr, zweite Etage fertig um 11.59 Uhr – blieb nur noch die dritte Etage übrig. Als sie den Patientenwagen für das oberste Geschoss abholte, hörte sie Dr. Arkham gerade zu Mrs. Crown sagen: „Merkwürdig, laut Liste haben wir viel weniger Beruhigungsmittel verbraucht als üblich. Wenn ich aus der Schweiz zurück bin, müssen wir dringend eine Bestandsprüfung machen."

'Himmel, gib, dass ich dann nicht mehr hier sein werde!" dachte Lil.

Sie kümmerte sich kurz um die beiden anderen Patienten der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe und ging dann zur Zelle des Jokers.

Der Wärter sprach sie an: „Ma'am, heute habe ich ihn wieder angekettet. Als ich ihn vorhin fragte, ob er sein Frühstück heute in der Kantine essen möchte, weil er doch wieder in die Sozialräume darf, hat er einen Stuhl nach mir geworfen. Und beim Frischluftausgang hat er nach anderen Häftling..., ähm, Patienten getreten. Sie müssen noch festlegen, wie lange er diesmal Sozialraumverbot hat."

Lil war bestürzt, nahm sich Jokers Akte und ging hinein. Der Joker besah Lil von unten herauf mit einem Blick, der einen locker vier Meter unter die Erde befördern könnte. Er war wieder mit Handschellen und Fußfesseln an den Stuhl gekettet.

„Hallo!" sagte Lil leise. „Darf ich mich setzen, oder schieben Sie mir dann den Tisch in die Rippen?"

Der Joker zeigte ein böses Grinsen. „Will mich, öhö, Frau Doktor auf Ideen bringen? Mein (schnalz) Repertoire dürfte eigentlich groß genug sein."

Lil setzte sich und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Gehen Sie nicht gern unter Menschen, oder warum legen Sie es ständig darauf an, nicht in die Sozialräume gelassen zu werden?"

Er warf ihr einen gespielt verwirrten Blick zu und meinte wie beiläufig: „Du hattest mir doch gestern bereits eine noch nicht beantwortete Frage gestellt. Möchtest du die Frage von gestern zurückziehen und gegen die von eben eintauschen?" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

„Sorry, mein Fehler", sagte Lil, „Mir war nicht klar, dass wir schon wieder spielen. Vielleicht sollten wir für mich eine Art Gong einführen, damit ich's mitkriege. Ja, ich ziehe meine gestrige Frage zurück. Also, warum diese Sozialraumphobie?"

Nun schmunzelte der Joker. „Oh, ah, tststs, keine Phobie, Frau Doktor, das müsstest du doch erkannt haben. Nein, nein, nein, aber so viele, ähm, nennen wir sie mal leicht verführbare Persönlichkeiten, liefern mir einfach zuviel Stoff für Ideen, was ich mit ihnen, ääähh, anfangen könnte. Das verwirrt mich, und das habe ich nicht so gerne. Nun ich: Hast du vor, mich zu heiraten, oder bin ich für dich nur ein Spielzeug?" Er zog eine Schnute, und blickte sie mit solchen Dackelaugen an, dass man meinen konnte, er wolle dem Weihnachtsmann einen Haufen Geschenke aus dem Arm leiern.

Lil sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Sarkasmus an. „Ich war bisher nur zweimal in meinem Leben versucht, zu heiraten, und beide Male entpuppten sich die jeweiligen Männer als absolute Vollidioten. Und ich möchte den Hattrick nicht vollmachen, also: Nein, ich hab' nicht vor, Sie zu heiraten. So, wenn ich Sie erst ab übermorgen wieder in die Sozialräume lasse, werden Sie sich soweit zusammenreißen können, wenigstens einmal in der Kantine oder im Fernsehraum aufzutauchen, ohne irgendwelche mutwilligen Schäden anzurichten? Vielleicht könnten wir ja mal gemeinsam essen..."

Böse grinsend zog der Joker seine Brauen hoch. „Keine Hochzeit, aber immerhin ein Date in der... leicht eingeschränkten Öffentlichkeit? Das wäre zu überdenken. Ich möchte mich da noch nicht festlegen." Versonnen sah er die Zimmerdecke entlang.

Lil atmete tief ein. „Nun, dann versuchen wir es erstmal mit übermorgen, und wenn das nicht klappt, weil der Herr einen erneuten Ausraster vorzieht, dann muss er halt in seiner Kemenate bleiben."

„Wie ein Kettenhund!", fauchte der Joker sie an und klapperte mit den Fesseln. „Wenigstens sind die Gedanken frei. Und das führt mich zu meiner nächsten Frage: Was denkst du gerade über mich?"

„Zum einen, dass Sie ein armes Schwein sind, aber ich nicht weiß, warum – und das ärgert mich. Und zum anderen, dass Sie hochintelligent sind. Allein die Art, wie Sie sich ausdrücken und mit Worten spielen können, zeigt das ganz deutlich - und Sie sind mir symphatisch.""

Nun sah der Joker sie interessiert an. „Du bist fasziniert von mir. Du möchtest alles von mir wissen und mir ganz nah sein. Wir könnten uns gegenseitig ganz neue Möglichkeiten eröffnen. Aaah, wie ... (er leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen) wäre es, wenn du meine Medikamente auf null reduziertest und mich sozusagen aus tiefster Seele und mit ganzem Herzen kennenlernen könntest?"

Mit gierigen Augen sah er Lil an, die ernst zurückblickte. 'Du liebe Güte, ist das etwa die Masche mit der er die echte Harleen rumgekriegt hat – hätte?' Aber sie sagte: „Das ist hier doch kein Liebesroman à la 'armer, Verwirrter wird von verständnisvoller Ärztin endlich ernst genommen und geheilt'. Vom Clozapin erhalten Sie sowieso nur noch einen Hauch und die Schlafmitteldosis bleibt erstmal wie sie ist; die nächtlichen Arien reichen mir völlig."

Mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung – soweit seine Fesseln es erlaubten – meinte der Joker in verführerischem Ton: „Lehne es nicht gleich ab, lass es dir in aller Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen! Ich bin immer hier, wenn du es dir anders überlegst. Wir haben viel Zeit, in der du alle möglichen Therapieformen an mir, hmhm, ausprobieren kannst. Ich werde gern dein Versuchskaninchen sein!"

„Ich werde das mal in wohlwollende Erwägung ziehen, aber mich nun verabschieden – um 13 Uhr trifft Dr. French hier ein, und ich darf ein paar Besorgungen machen."

Der Joker sah sehr enttäuscht drein: „Kein Spiel mehr?"

„Sorry, heute läuft mir die Zeit davon. Morgen wieder."

„Oder heute Nacht..." fügte der Joker leise und vielsagend hinzu.

Lil sagte nichts mehr und ging hinaus. Sie schob den Patientenwagen zurück an seinen Platz und sah auf die Wanduhr aus den Fifties: 12.44 Uhr. Sie holte ihren Rucksack aus ihrem Büro und machte sich auf dem Weg nach unten, wo sie am Gebäudeausgang Dr. Arkham begegnete, der ihr den soeben eingetroffenen Dr. French vorstellte. Dieser entpuppte sich als desinteressierter untersetzter Mittfünfziger, der dem Wort 'Lethargie' eine neue Dimension verlieh. Nach kurzem Wortwechsel konnte Lil das Arkham Asylum endlich hinter sich lassen und ihre Tournee beginnen. Auf, auf zum Wayne Tower...

 **Meeting the hero**

Im Wayne Tower traf Lil auf denselben Concierge wie bei ihrem ersten – erfolglosen – Versuch. Und mit der liebenswürdigsten Stimme, zu der sie je fähig gewesen ist, brachte sie den Mann sogar dazu, sie tatsächlich telefonisch mit Alfred Pennyworth zu verbinden. Jetzt ging es darum, ohne vereinbarten Code eine codierte Nachricht zu übermitteln, und zwar schnell und präzise, ehe der Butler wieder auflegte.

„Mr. Pennyworth, mein Name ist Ceslas, und ich erbitte Ihre Hilfe bei der Lebensraumkartierung einer weltweit einzigartigen Spezies, einer verwandten Art von Kleinem Abendsegler und Großem Mausohr, die sich in diesem Gebäude niedergelassen hat. Diese bis auf das Gesicht völlig schwarze Art ist in höchstem Maße bedroht, und ich setze mich für ihren Schutz ein. Mir ist bekannt, dass auch Sie den Schutz dieser bedrohten Art mit Rat und Tat unterstützen."

„Bitte, Miss Ceslas, geben Sie den Hörer an den Concierge zurück!" sagte Mr. Pennyworth nur.

Lils Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Anscheinend war ihre Botschaft nicht so deutlich gewesen wie sie gehofft hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und gab den Hörer zurück. Zwischen den paukenartigen Herzschlägen hörte sie undeutlich, wie der Concierge in den Hörer sagte: „Ja? Ah, ja. In Ordnung. Nein, das ist kein Problem. Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr. Pennyworth!"

Lil machte sich darauf gefasst, den Sicherheitskräften des Waynetowers zu begegnen, aber zu ihrer Verblüffung deutete der Concierge mit höflicher Geste auf eine Fahrstuhltür: „Dort ist der Fahrstuhl, der Sie direkt zum Penthouse bringen wird, Miss Ceslas!"

Gestein mit dem ungefähren Volumen der Alpen fiel von Lils Herz, und sie lächelte den Concierge dankbar an. Mit leicht zitternden Knien bestieg sie den Fahrstuhl, und der sauste nach oben. Als seine Türen sich öffneten, stand Alfred Pennyworth mit prüfender Miene vor ihr.

„Sie glauben gar nicht, wie froh und dankbar ich bin, dass Sie mich verstanden haben!" sagte Lil mit Inbrunst.

„Guten Tag, Miss Ceslas! Bitte, folgen Sie mir und nehmen Sie Platz, danach bitte ich um ausführliche Erklärungen!"

Lil biss sich auf die Lippen und folgte dem Butler in einen elegant aber schlicht eingerichteten Raum, der anscheinend für offizielle Gespräche gedacht war. Vier Cocktailsessel aus Kirschbaumholz und mit cremefarbenem Lederbezug waren um einen passenden Tisch mit wertvollen Holzintarsien gruppiert; auf dem Tisch stand ein Blumenarrangement aus Magnolien sowie eine silberne Etagere mit Gebäck.

Lil setzte sich auf einen Sessel mit Ausblick auf die Stadt und sagte: „Eine wundervolle Aussicht ist das! Da lohnen sich die großen Fenster."

Alfred setzte sich ebenfalls, legte seinen Kopf schräge und sagte mit misstrauischem Blick, aber freundlichem Ton: „Ja, es ist hell, sonnig und trocken hier. Was also lässt sie vermuten, dass sich hier eine seltene Gattung der Microchiroptera aufhalten sollte?"

Lil lächelte den Mann an: „Mr. Pennyworth, Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden, denke ich - nur trauen Sie Ihren Ohren nicht. Ich meine eine Fledermaus der Gattung Homo sapiens, nämlich Ihren Arbeitgeber im Batman-Kostüm."

Der Butler zog lediglich seine Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts.

„Sehen Sie", fuhr Lil fort, „ich bin mit einer Freundin anscheinend aus einer anderen Dimension hierher... gekommen, und dort weiß jeder Teenie, wer unter Batmans Maske steckt. Jemand aus Ihrer Dimension, der sicher nichts Gutes im Schilde führt, hat eine Maschine gebaut, mit der man wohl durch die Dimensionen reisen kann, und wenn er jemanden herholt, der das Geheimnis kennt, ist Batmans Inkognito aufgeflogen. Und da ich nur versehentlich und ohne Wissen des Erbauers hergekommen bin, kann ich nicht zurückkehren, denn ich weiß nicht, wie die Maschine funktioniert. Ich bitte darum dringend um die Hilfe von Batman UND Mr. Wayne! Batman, um die beiden mutmaßlichen Verbrecher mit der Dimensionsmaschine zu finden und auszuschalten, und Mr. Wayne, um in seinen Laboren die Maschine auf ihre Funktionen testen zu lassen, damit meine Freundin und ich sicher heimkehren können. Bitte, bitte, sagen Sie mir, dass Mr. Wayne hier ist und helfen kann!"

Mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht sah der Butler erst Lil an, und dann das Bücherregal an der seitlichen Wand. Lil folgte seinem Blick und fragte dann: „Ist das eine Geheimtür?"

Der Butler schmunzelte: „Sie sehen zu viele schlechte Filme, Miss Ceslas. Nein, zwischen den Bänden von Byron und Shelley befindet sich eine kleine Kamera, die..."

Rasant öffnete sich die Tür, und Mr. Bruce Wayne kam im Trainingsanzug und mit ernster Miene herein und sagte: „... die dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich im Bilde bin. Guten Tag, Miss Ceslas. Und da hier sicherlich der Zeitfaktor relevant ist, bitte ich Sie, mir umgehend weitere Details zu berichten!"

Er nahm Platz und sah Lil durchdringend an.

Lil erzählte und bemühte sich, kein Detail außer Acht zu lassen: Die ungefähre Lage des verlassenen Lagerhauses, die würdevolle Stimme des sogenannten Professors, die keifende Stimme des unbekannten Strippenziehers, ihre falsche Identität und Enes problematische Lage als Patientin in Arkham. Nur die Sache mit dem Joker und seine Affäre mit Harleen Quinzel (eigentlich) verschwieg sie sicherheitshalber.

Bruce Wayne war schnell klar, dass er den Professor kannte. „Vor etwa einem Jahr habe ich einen Mitarbeiter meiner Forschungsabteilung entlassen, der sich mit Zeit- und Dimensionssprüngen befasste, da er es für unnötig hielt, sich mit Risikoabschätzungen aufzuhalten. Erhebliche Teile der Abteilung kamen dabei zu Schaden, und bis zu menschlichen Schäden wollte ich es auf keinen Fall kommen lassen. Dieser Professor Dunnham hatte wegen seiner Vorgehensweise schon seinen Lehrstuhl an der Gotham University verloren, und nach seiner Entlassung aus Wayne Enterprises war von ihm nichts mehr zu hören. Schade, dass ein brillanter Wissenschaftler so tief gesunken zu sein scheint."

Alfred nickte und meinte: „Die Beschreibung der auffälligen Stimme des anderen Mannes erinnert mich an diesen prügelwütigen Verbrecher, der versucht hatte, mit Material aus Südamerika schmutzige Bomben zur Erpressung der größten Banken Gothams zu bauen, der, hm, es liegt mir auf der Zunge, der..."

„Der Brawler", beendete Bruce den Satz.

„Richtig, Sir. Übrigens werden Sie in einer halben Stunde beim Empfang im archäologischen Museum erwartet und sollten sich noch umziehen."

„Ja, Alfred, und bitte sagen Sie Mr. Fox, dass er gleich Besuch von Miss Ceslas bekommt, die er mit der nötigen Technik für den Laptop ihrer Freundin ausstatten soll. Und er soll alle verbliebenen Unterlagen der Vorhaben von Professor Dunnham durchsehen und morgen Früh mit mir besprechen." Er wandte sich an Lil: „Miss Ceslas, versuchen Sie, Ihre Rolle in Arkham so gut wie möglich weiter zu spielen! Sie hören von mir, wenn ich etwas herausgefunden habe oder noch weitere Informationen von Ihnen benötige. Und seien Sie vorsichtig! Arkham ist ein gefährlicher Ort."

Lil nickte und blieb bei Alfred, der bereits mit Mr. Fox telefonierte. Ein Bote aus der Forschungsabteilung holte sie ab und brachte sie zu Mr. Fox, dem sie Einzelheiten zu Enes Laptop verriet und dafür drei aufgeladene Hochleistungsakkus erhielt, die jeweils eine Nutzungszeit von fast 24 Stunden haben sollten. Ein diskreter Wagen von Wayne Enterprises brachte Lil in die Resham Street und von dort nach Arkham. Den größten Teil des Gepäcks von ihr und Ene ließ sie im Wagen; der Fahrer meinte, es sei kein Problem, die Sachen Mr. Pennyworth zur Aufbewahrung zu überbringen.

So kam Lil um 17.30 Uhr wieder in Arkham an und brachte Ene freudestrahlend die Akkus sowie die Neuigkeiten. Dann gab es Abendessen und der Tag ging zuende.

 **Dienstag Vormittag**

Um 2.07 Uhr fand Lils Nachtschlaf mal wieder ein jähes Ende. Noch bevor der Wärter ihre Tür erreicht hatte, war Lil schon auf dem Flur. Ihre Augen bekam sie kaum auf und auf die Fragen des Wärters brummelte sie irgendwas von „abschließen", und kroch ohne Umschweife in Jokers Bett. Sie machte ein bisschen „eiei" und murmelte in paar beruhigende Worte, dann schlief sie genauso wieder ein wie der Joker. Dasselbe Spiel fand um 3.47 und um 4.29 Uhr statt, aber um 5.56 Uhr war das anders. Der Joker schrie und jammerte nicht bloß, sondern redete, allerdings im Schlaf. Meistens sagte er: „Nein" oder „das Haus", dazwischen fielen Worte wie „sicher", „Granny", „Alice" und „nicht mehr".

Lil hörte interessiert zu. Der Joker bewegte sich nicht, er musste wohl im REM-Schlaf sein und intensiv träumen. Ob sie auf diese Weise etwas erfahren konnte? Würde er sie hören können, ohne aufzuwachen? Konnte sie ihn mit Worten zu weiteren Äußerungen bringen? Lil beschloss es wenigstens zu versuchen.

Als er das nächste Mal „das Haus" sagte, fragte sie ganz leise: „Wo ist das Haus?"

Der Joker schwieg, und Lil wiederholte die Frage. „Sicher", sagte der Joker, „sicher im Haus." Er seufzte.

„Wer ist im Haus?" fragte Lil sanft.

Der Joker stöhnte und sagte dann: „Granny, Granny."

Lil dachte an die ungeheuren Möglichkeiten, die sich aus einem Gespräch mit Verwandten des Jokers ergeben könnten. Aber ob seine Großmutter überhaupt noch lebte? Nochmals fragte sie: „Wo steht das Haus? In welcher Straße?"

Die Augenlider des Jokers flatterten, aber er schlief nach wie vor. Dann murmelte er etwas, das wie „Mayorstreet" oder „Meinardstreet" klang.

Lil war ganz aufgeregt. „Welche Hausnummer?" fragte sie leise.

„Granny", sagte der Joker, „26, nein, Alice, nein... sicher." Dann schnappte er plötzlich nach Luft, war wieder ganz ruhig, drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ruhig weiter.

Lil lag wach und überdachte, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollte. Nach der Stadt konnte sie den Joker jetzt nicht mehr fragen, also konnte sie nur hoffen, dass es sich um Gotham handelte. Sie musste also prüfen, ob es in Gotham Straßen gab, deren Namen zu dem Gemurmel des Jokers passten. Falls ja, würde sie alle aufsuchen und nachfragen, wer in der jeweiligen Nummer 26 wohnte oder früher gewohnt hatte. Würde sie tatsächlich seine Familie finden?

Als der Wärter die Tür aufschloss, um Lil hinaus zu lassen, war sie ganz verwundert, denn so lange hatte sie hier ja noch nie ruhig geschlafen. Sie merkte an der überaus steifen Körperhaltung des Jokers, dass er auch wach geworden war, sich aber schlafend stellte. Sie ließ ihm seine Illusion und schlich leise hinaus und in ihr Zimmer.

Dann begann die Routine: Sie machte sich fertig, ging zum Frühstück, holte den ersten Patientenwagen und begann mit der Visite. Und sie war heilfroh, dass Thomas Schiff schon wieder in seinem Raum war, als sie mit der Visite bei ihm angekommen war.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Schiff, wie war der Ausflug?" fragte sie freundlich.

Und Schiff strahlte nicht nur über das ganze Gesicht, sondern erhellte damit den ganzen düsteren Raum. „Wunderbar! So müsste mein Leben sein."

Lil lächelte. „Das freut mich! Möchten Sie mir Einzelheiten erzählen?"

Schiff sah etwas unentschlossen durch das Zimmer, aber dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Es war so schön! Seine Familie war zuerst etwas erstaunt, aber sie waren ungeheuer nett zu mir – fast so, als würde ich dazugehören. Martin, sein Vater, sein Onkel und ich spielten Poker. Die Mutter zeigte mir lauter Kinderfotos von Martin, und als der Onkel anfing zu erzählen, dass er keine guten Leute für seinen Gartenbaubetrieb finden würde, hat Martin ein paar Äußerungen über meine Fähigkeiten fallen gelassen, und schon war sein Onkel drauf und dran, mich einzustellen! Das war cool! Naja, was konnte ich sagen? Ich meinte dann, ich würde es mal überschlafen, und das fand der Onkel richtig gut; Schnellschüsse wären sowieso nix. O.k., ich kann ja nicht annehmen, weil ich hier drin sitze, aber es tat einfach gut, zu sehen, dass ich trotzdem eine echte Zukunft haben könnte. Einfach geil!"

„Sehr schön", nickte Lil, „und hat das Beisammensein auch Ihrer Beziehung gut getan?"

Da wurde Schiff etwas verlegen und eine leichte Röte mischte sich in seinen Teint. Er blickte verschämt lächelnd zu Boden und summte: „Hm-hm."

Lil grinste. „Gut, dann will ich jetzt nicht weiterbohren. Speichern Sie die schöne Erinnerung gut ab! Morgen früh sehen wir uns wieder, ja?"

Schiff nickte, immer noch lächelnd, und Lil ging zum nächsten Patienten.

Als sie zum Schluss ihrer Runde beim Joker ankam, war dieser wieder gefesselt und saß mit überlegenem Grinsen am Tisch.

„Aahh, endlich können wir weiterspielen!" seufzte er und sah Lil erwartungsvoll an.

„Erst die Pflicht, dann die Kür", sagte Lil. „Wie ist das werte Befinden?"

Enttäuscht entfuhr es dem Joker: „Ooooohhhh, so lange warst du doch gar nicht von mir getrennt. Du solltest doch wissen, wie es mir geht."

„Im Gedankenlesen bin ich ganz schlecht", entgegnete Lil, „aber Sie scheinen wohlauf und munter zu sein."

„Hmhmhm, das wäre zwar noch steigerungsfähig, aber vielleicht bessert sich das im Laufe des Spiels", meinte der Joker.

„Dann bin ich ja jetzt wieder mit einer Frage dran. Also: Lebt noch jemand von Ihren Eltern?"

„Nein", kam kurz und bündig die Antwort. „Nun ich: Wie hast du den, äh, Batman bzw. sein Alter Ego kennengelernt?"

Lil überlegte. 'In einem Comic' war als Antwort unbrauchbar, ebenso 'im Fernsehen' – was antworten? Sie entschloss sich zu einem unverbindlichen: „Über die Medien."

„Die Antwort finde ich unbefriedigend", sagte der Joker leise und in gefährlichem Tonfall. „Genauer!"

„Es waren mehrere Berichte und Sendungen über Verbrechensbekämpfung, die mich fasziniert haben – und er war maßgeblich daran beteiligt."

Der Joker atmete tief ein und aus, schien aber soweit mit der Antwort zufrieden.

Lil stellte nun die Frage: „Lebt noch jemand von Ihren Großeltern?"

Der Joker verzog keine Miene und sagte: „Vielleicht. Wann warst du zu..."

Da fiel im Lil ins Wort: „Und die Antwort finde ich unbefriedigend. Was heißt denn vielleicht?"

Langsam lehnte sich der Joker auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich habe mich seit Jahren nicht darum gekümmert. Möglich wär's. So. Warst du schon einmal beim Batman daheim?" Er legte den Kopf schief und schien sehr gespannt, seine unruhigen Lippen vollführten einen wahren Foxtrott.

„Ja, das war ich. Wer von Ihren Großeltern würde denn am wahrscheinlichsten noch leben?"

„Du möchtest doch wohl keine Grußkarte aus Arkham versenden, oder? Hm?"

Geduldig sah Lil dem Joker in die Augen und wartete auf seine Antwort.

Die brauchte noch ein Weilchen.

Schließlich sagte der Joker: „Eine Großmutter könnte womöglich noch leben. Wer weiß. Wann warst du denn zuletzt beim Batman?"

„Gestern", antwortete Lil wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Jetzt riss der Joker erstaunt die Augen auf und lächelte ungläubig. „Ist das wahr?"

„Tja, stellen Sie sich vor, sowas gibt's", meinte Lil wie beiläufig und fragte dann: „Sind Sie hier aufgewachsen oder in einer ganz anderen Gegend?"

„Beides", antwortete der Joker, und als er Lil zu ihrem Einspruch genervt Luft holen sah, fügte er hinzu: „Es soll auch Leute geben, die mal umziehen." Er lächelte sie überlegen an. „Wie wohnt er denn, der Batman?"

Nun lächelte Lil. „Anders, als man es bei einer Fledermaus erwarten würde, sehr lichtdurchflutet. Außerdem elegant und gepflegt. Und ..."

Da öffnete der Wärter die Tür. „Doc, da ist ein Anruf für Sie. Mrs. Crown stellt ihn gerade in ihr Büro durch."

„O.k., danke, ich komme", sagte Lil über ihre Schulter und fuhr an den Joker gewandt fort: „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen und Sie Ihren Wohnvorstellungen oder Wahnvorstellungen überlassen. Bis morgen – oder so!"

„Auf baldiges Wiedersehen, Frau Doktor!" sagte der Joker in süffisantem Ton.

Lil hörte bereits das Telefonklingeln aus ihrem Büro und beeilte sich ranzugehen.

„Ja, bitte?" fragte sie in den Hörer.

„Spreche ich mit Miss Ceslas?" fragte die Stimme, die Bruce Wayne gehörte.

„Ja, hallo, Mr. Wayne! Haben Sie schon etwas erreicht?" Lil war sehr aufgeregt.

Der Anrufer weniger: „Ja, leider! Ich habe die Gegend der Lagerhallen abgesucht und die richtige Halle gefunden; die Spuren waren eindeutig. Allerdings sind die Vögelchen ausgeflogen. Es gibt laut meinen Quellen seit zwei Monaten keinen Hinweis mehr auf den Verbleib des Brawlers. Allerdings habe ich in den alten Unterlagen von Professor Dunnham Hinweise gefunden, welche Art von Strahlung bei der Benutzung der von ihm geplanten Dimensionssprünge freigesetzt würde, und ich lasse gerade einen Detektor so einstellen, dass ich das Stadtgebiet überwachen und feststellen kann, wann und wo diese Strahlung auftritt. In wenigen Stunden sollte der Detektor einsatzbereit sein. Wir müssen wohl oder übel abwarten, bis sich die anderen rühren."

„Oh", sagte Lil leicht enttäuscht und verängstigt, „und ist diese Strahlung, von der Sie sprachen, gefährlich? Könnten meine Freundin und ich Schäden erlitten haben?"

„Danach sieht es derzeit nicht aus, aber Mr. Fox lässt bereits in unseren Biolaboren entsprechende Tests durchführen. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir darüber erstmal keine Sorgen machen. Verzeihen Sie mir meine Eigenmächtigkeit, aber ich habe in Ihrem Namen für morgen um 9.30 Uhr einen Termin bei Richterin Burns machen lassen. Sie entscheidet unter anderem, ob jemand aus Arkham entlassen werden darf. Wenn Sie bis morgen früh entsprechende Papiere ausstellen können, hätten Sie die Möglichkeit, Ihre Freundin zu entlassen und bei mir unterzubringen; Gästezimmer sind hier in ausreichender Zahl vorhanden. Was halten Sie davon?"

„Das … finde ich ausgesprochen großzügig von Ihnen! Vielen Dank! Ich mache mich gleich an die Arbeit. Kann ich Sie telefonisch erreichen, falls es bei Gericht geklappt hat?"

Sie hörte förmlich das wissende Lächeln Bruce Waynes durch den Telefonhörer: „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Ceslas, ich werde auf anderem Wege sehr schnell davon erfahren. Und ich melde mich wieder, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Können Sie mir noch eine Frage beantworten, Miss Ceslas?"

„Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben, Mr. Wayne. Was möchten Sie denn wissen?"

„Warum weiß in Ihrer Dimension jeder Teenie - wie Sie es ausdrückten - , wer unter der Maske steckt?"

„Weil", Lil holte tief Luft, „weil Ihre Geschichte in meiner Dimension eben wirklich eine Geschichte ist, erfunden, zuerst als Comic erschienen, und dann mehrfach für Kino und Fernsehen verfilmt, ein Wahnsinns-Franchise dazu und so weiter. Der Mann im Kostüm ist ein heldenhaftes Vorbild. Daran scheint es in dieser Dimension zu mangeln."

„Da könnten Sie Recht haben. Also gut, wir hören oder sehen uns demnächst wieder. Geben Sie auf sich acht!"

„Bestimmt. Auf Wiederhören!"

Beide legten auf.

 **Dienstag Mittag**

Lil holte den Patientenwagen, der vor dem Raum des Jokers stehen geblieben war, und schob ihn zurück in Mrs. Crowns Büro.

„Mrs. Crown, welche Unterlagen werden benötigt, um vor Gericht die Entlassung eines Patienten zu erwirken?"

Mrs. Crown war etwas konsterniert: „Für eine Entlassung? Nun, da wäre zunächst ein medizinisches Gutachten erforderlich, das eine deutliche Unbedenklichkeit zum Inhalt haben muss, und dann die Entlassungspapiere, die bei Gericht unterschrieben werden müssen. Mehr eigentlich nicht. Haben Sie etwa vor, jemanden zu entlassen?" Sie klang entsetzt.

„Ja, die neue Patientin, die von der Polizei hergebracht wurde. Die Polizei wollte sie anscheinend einfach schnell loswerden und hat sie grundlos hierher abgeschoben. Einen medizinischen Grund für ihren Verbleib hier kann ich nicht feststellen, darum sollten wir sie schnellstmöglich entlassen – denken Sie nur an unser Budget! Finde ich Textvorlagen für offizielle Schreiben aus Arkham auf meinem Computer?"

Ganz überzeugt wirkte Mrs. Crown nicht, sagte Lil aber, in welchen Ordnern sie die Vorlagen finden könne. „Ausdrucken können Sie allerdings nur hier; dies ist der einzige Drucker im Hause. Und die Siegel und Stempel sind auch alle bei mir. Ach, warten Sie, hier ist ja noch der Zettel mit der Kennung und dem Passwort." Sie zog einen vergilbten Zettel von der Pinnwand neben ihrem Schreibtisch und gab ihn Lil.

Die fragte: „Komme ich mit dem Computer in meinem Büro auch ins Internet?"

„Ja, das ist möglich, aber die Verbindung soll sehr langsam sein. Dr. Crane hat sich ständig darüber beschwert, aber ihm war ja sowieso kaum etwas recht zu machen. Er konnte jemanden anlächeln, sich umdrehen und die gemeinsten Dinge über ihn sagen. Ein ganz hinterhältiger Kerl! Erst redet er Dr. Arkham nach dem Mund, und dann tut er das genaue Gegenteil. Hach, da rege ich mich schon wieder auf... Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?"

Lil verneinte und ging zügig hinaus. Auf dem Flur kam ihr der schnaufende Dr. French entgegen.

„Ah, liebe Kollegin! Haben Sie mir viel Arbeit überlassen?"

„Nein, Dr. French, die Visite habe ich auf allen Etagen durch. Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun und für die Patientin Villam ein Gutachten für ihre Entlassung entwerfen? Ich zeichne es dann selbst ab – sehen Sie, die Dame war für die Polizei eine Belastung und wurde daher einfach auf uns abgewälzt – völlig unnötig, sie hier zu behalten. Kommen Sie doch in mein Büro, Sie dürfen gerne meinen Computer für den Entwurf benutzen!"

Dr. French fühlte sich sichtlich überrumpelt, aber anscheinend war er froh, einfach an einem Schreibtisch sitzen bleiben zu können, und ließ sich von Lil die Vorlagen und das Abspeichern zeigen.

Dann aber sagte er: „Ja, liebe Kollegin, das werde ich gerne tun, aber erst trinke ich jetzt mit Mrs. Crown einen Kaffee; das machen wir immer so. Möchten Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Nein, vielen Dank für die Einladung, aber ich habe gleich noch einen wichtigen Termin. Gehen Sie ruhig - falls ich weg muss, bevor Sie zurück sind, lassen ich mein Büro offen."

„Gut, dann lasse ich meine Tasche hier stehen. Bis später, Frau Kollegin!" Damit ging er hinaus.

'Oh, hoffentlich impft Mrs. Crown ihm jetzt keine Gegenworte zu Enes Entlassung ein', dachte Lil und suchte auf dem Desktop des Computers nach einer Internetverbindung. Aha, die war bereits automatisch aufgebaut worden. Sie startete ein Programm namens World Weasel, das ein Internetbrowser zu sein schien. Es dauerte, bis sich das Fenster geöffnet hatte, aber wenigstens schien die Verbindung stabil zu sein. Lil suchte mit der Suchmaschine Looklook aus der Favoritenleiste einen Stadtplan von Gotham, um nach den möglichen Straßennamen zu suchen, die sie glaubte, vom Joker gehört zu haben. In Gotham gab es also eine Mayorstreet, eine Meynardstreet, eine Meierstreet und eine Maillardstreet. Ließ sich das noch eingrenzen? Sie suchte nach einer Karte mit Satellitenansicht der Stadt und fand Sat-Eye, dass relativ aktuelle Bilder anbot. Mayorstreet 26 schied wohl aus, denn das war eine Großbank. Die Meynardstreet 26 kam infrage und lag ganz in der Nähe. Die Meierstreet schied wiederum aus, denn sie hatte nur Hausnummern bis zur Nummer 19, wohingegen die Maillardstreet unendlich lang schien und in einem Vorort lag, der etwas heruntergekommen wirkte. Lil sah auf dem Telefon die gespeicherte Nummer eines Taxiunternehmens und bestellte sich eines vor den Eingang von Arkham. Dann schnappte sie sich Jacke und Tasche und ging. Auf dem Weg nach unten traf sie Wachmann Fryer.

„Na, noch diensttauglich?" fragte sie freundlich lächelnd.

„Ja, alles in bester Ordnung. Und … (er trat näher und wisperte) vielen, vielen Dank für … Sie wissen schon!" Er drückte ihr die Hand und sah sehr glücklich aus.

Lil war verlegen. „Hm, schön, dass es so gut geklappt hat. Ich habe da noch eine Bitte: Könnten Sie mir den Namen Ihres Onkels, seines Gartenbaubetriebes und seine Telefonnummer auf meinen Schreibtisch legen? Die Tür ist offen. Es ist sehr wichtig!"

Fryer war leicht verdutzt. „Ja, klar, das mache ich gleich. Kein Problem."

Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz, und Lil stieg ins Taxi und nannte die Meynardstreet 26 als Ziel.

Nach kurzer Fahrt hielt das Taxi vor einem heruntergekommenen vierstöckigen Haus, dessen Fenster fast alle zerbrochen waren.

„Ham Se sich nich' vertan, Miss?" fragte der Taxifahrer. „Soweit ich weiß, is' das ein Unterschlupf für Drogis und Huren. Suchen Se da jemanden?"

„Hoffentlich nicht", meinte Lil. „Vielleicht habe ich aber auch den Straßennamen falsch verstanden. Bitte fahren Sie mich zur Maillardstreet 26!"

Der Fahrer grunzte etwas wie: „Is' ja Ihr Geld" und fuhr los.

Diesmal dauerte die Fahrt fast eine halbe Stunde und ging über sechs Brücken.

Das Taxi hielt in einer vielleicht hundert Jahre alten Straße, die nur kleine Eigenheime aufwies. Wäsche hing in den kleinen Vorgärten, Kinder spielten mit Gegenständen, die wohl als Müll nach draußen gebracht worden waren, und der Fußweg war stark beschädigt und von Pflanzen durchwachsen. Hinter einer Häuserecke ragte ein kleiner Kirchturm aus roten Ziegelsteinen empor. Lil bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg aus. Das Haus mit der Nummer 26 sah niedlich aus. Der Garten war nachlässig gepflegt, aber die Gardinen hinter den Fenstern waren weiß und sorgfältig aufgehängt.

Lil fasste sich ein Herz und ging auf die Eingangstür zu. „Howard" stand auf dem Briefkasten und dem Klingelschild. Sie läutete. Hinter der Tür schlurfte jemand mit schweren Schritten heran. Die Gardine am Türfenster wurde beiseite geschoben, und Lil sah eine alte Frau in dunkler Kittelschürze. Die Frau stutze bei Lils Anblick und fragte laut durch die Tür: „Ja?"

„Mrs. Howard?" fragte Lil.

„Ja. Was wollen Sie?"

Lil sah sich um, ob sie jemand hören würde, wenn sie laut sprach, aber da war niemand. „Mrs. Howard, die Frage klingt vielleicht merkwürdig, aber vermissen Sie einen Enkelsohn?"

Sämtliche Gesichtszüge der alten Frau schienen plötzlich zu entgleisen. Nach mehreren Schrecksekunden klapperte sie heftig am Türschloss und öffnete. Ganz außer Atem fragte sie: „Oh, mein Gott, haben Sie Nachricht von Joseph? Geht es ihm gut?"

Lil bemühte sich, die Frau nicht in unnötig falscher Freude baden zu lassen: „Mrs. Howard, ich bin nicht sicher, ob es sich wirklich um Ihren Enkel handelt. Ich habe einen namenlosen Patienten, der anscheinend eine Verbindung zu Ihnen hat. Wollen wir uns vielleicht drinnen einmal unterhalten?"

„Ja, aber gern, aber sicher! Kommen Sie herein! Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Hier entlang, zum Wohnzimmer. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz! Einen Tee, etwas Gebäck, Miss, Miss...?"

„Miss Quinzel. Ein Glas Wasser wäre sehr schön." Lil setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Nur Wasser? Aber gut, das bringe ich gleich. Augenblick." Mrs. Howard verschwand in der angrenzenden Küche; sie war sehr aufgeregt, und Lil fürchtete schon, die alte Dame könnte einen Herzinfarkt erleiden.

Lil sah sich um. An der Wand neben dem abgewetzten Sofa hingen Fotos, die von links nach rechts immer jünger wurden: ganz links ein Hochzeitsfoto aus alter Zeit – vermutlich war Mrs. Howard die Braut; dann ein Mädchen von vielleicht zehn Jahren und nochmals im Absolventenoutfit eines Colleges; dasselbe Mädchen als Braut neben einem ernsten Mann in schwarzem Anzug; ein süßes kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 14 Monate und auf dem nächsten Bild etwa drei Jahre alt; ein Lausbub von etwa zehn Jahren; derselbe Junge im Alter von ca. sechzehn Jahren mit einer Lil wohlbekannten Narbe auf der rechten Wange, zusammen mit Mrs. Howard; und dann der junge Mann mit der Narbe als Collegeabsolvent – seine Augen glichen denen des Jokers, wenn Lil ihn nachts ungeschminkt gesehen hatte.

Mrs. Howard kam mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Tasse Tee, ein Glas Wasser und ein Teller mit Brownies standen, zurück, stellte alles auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich gegenüber von Lil auf das Sofa.

„Nun sagen Sie mir bloß, was Sie mit „Patient" meinten! Ist er verletzt?"

„Nicht so, wie Sie vielleicht meinen", versuchte Lil die Frau zu beruhigen, „ich arbeite in einer... psychiatrischen Einrichtung, also..."

„War das wieder nötig? Der arme Junge! Darf ich ihn besuchen?" Mrs. Howard hatte sich die Hände vor die Brust geschlagen und wirkte bedauernswert.

„Mrs. Howard, bitte lassen Sie uns zuerst klären, ob mein Patient wirklich Ihr Enkel ist! Dieses Foto", sie deutete auf das Bild mit dem jungen Collegeabsolventen, „zeigt das Ihren Enkel?"

„Ja, ja, das ist Joseph. Mein einziger Enkel. Himmel, was gäbe ich drum, wenn ich ihn wiedersehen könnte! Sieht Ihr Patient denn so aus?"

„Die Ähnlichkeit ist sehr groß, vor allem die Narbe. Aber entweder weiß er seinen Namen derzeit nicht oder er verschweigt ihn. Was können Sie mir von ihm erzählen?"

Mrs. Howard nahm einen Schluck Tee und seufzte. „Sie sind Ärztin, ja? Also können Sie gut Sachen für sich behalten?" Lil nickte.

 **Oma erzählt... kein Märchen**

„Sehen Sie die junge Frau bei Ihrem Collegeabschluss auf diesem Foto?" Mrs. Howard deutete auf das dritte Bild von links. „Das ist meine Tochter Eliza. In dem weiten Mantel der Abschlussfeier kann man es kaum erkennen, aber sie war magersüchtig und stand dauernd am Rand des Todes. Immerhin schaffte sie ihre Ausbildung zur Buchhalterin. Aber wirklich besser ging es ihr erst, als sie in einer Selbsthilfegruppe einen jungen Geistlichen kennenlernte, der einen Selbstmordversuch unternommen hatte und den sie vom Sehen kannte. Die beiden wurden ein Paar und stützten sich gegenseitig. Leonard Kerr, so hieß er. Und da sehen Sie das Hochzeitsfoto der beiden. Leonard hatte trotz der schlechten Zeiten eine Pastorenstelle bekommen, in der St. Clemens Church, der kleinen Kirche hier um die Ecke. Mein Mann und ich waren nie sehr religiös gewesen, und so wurde Eliza erst in der Selbsthilfegruppe mit ihm bekannt. Beide verdienten natürlich nicht viel und wohnten darum hier bei uns. Mein Mann hatte das Haus schon von seinem Vater geerbt, und so mussten wir nur die jährliche Grundsteuer bezahlen. Wir verlangten keine Miete von den beiden, und sie sparten auf ein eigenes kleines Haus, zogen aber nach, hm, drei Jahren erstmal in eine kleine Wohnung zwei Straßen weiter, um mehr für sich sein zu können. Nach ein paar Jahren war ein Haus in der Nachbarschaft zu haben, und das Geld der beiden hätte gerade für die Anzahlung gereicht. Aber Eliza wurde immer stiller, und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis wir erfuhren, dass sie und Leonard auch versuchten, ein Baby zu bekommen, aber es klappte nicht. Und nach Meinung der Ärzte würde es auch nur mit medizinischer Hilfe klappen; der Grund dafür waren Spätfolgen von Elizas Magersucht. Leonard war dafür, erst ein Haus zu kaufen und sich dann um möglichen Nachwuchs zu kümmern, aber Eliza meinte, sie würde ja auch nicht jünger, und mit zunehmendem Alter sei es immer schwieriger, schwanger zu werden. Also kamen sie überein, das Ersparte erstmal in eine künstliche Befruchtung zu stecken. Wissen Sie, wie teuer so etwas ist?" Mrs. Howard schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht. „Sie brauchten zwei Versuche, und damit war fast das ganze Geld weg. Aber Eliza war schwanger und überglücklich. Leider hatte sie eine schwierige Schwangerschaft. Ab dem sechsten Monat musste sie liegen und war ständig im Krankenhaus. Das war natürlich sehr teuer, und das restliche Ersparte musste für die Rechnungen verwendet werden. Aber Leonard tröstete Eliza und sich damit, dass sie ein wundervolles Kind bekommen würden. Und das bekamen sie auch: Josephine, nur zwei Wochen zu früh, gesund und einfach zum Küssen."

Lil bemühte sich, ihr Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Wer nennt denn seine Kinder Josephine und Joseph? Und Geschwister mussten sie ja wohl sein, da Mrs. Howard nur eine Tochter hatte.

Mrs. Howard berichtete weiter: „Sie blieben in der kleinen Wohnung, und Josephine war unser aller Augenstern."

Mrs. Howard deutete auf das Foto an der Wand mit dem kleinen Mädchen und auf weitere, die im offenen Teil des Wohnzimmerschrankes standen und Lil bisher nicht aufgefallen waren: „Sie haben ja die Fotos gesehen: lange blonde Locken, sanfter Blick, sie konnte einfach jeden in kürzester Zeit um den Finger wickeln. Aber ein kleiner Wildfang war sie auch, oh ja. Wenn Eliza und Leonard arbeiteten, war die Kleine stets bei uns, und gelegentlich schlief sie auch hier in Elizas früherem Zimmer unter dem Dach." Mrs. Howard schmunzelte. „So ein süßes Kind. Hübsche Kleidchen, vor allem in rosa, liebte sie besonders. Sie war sehr glücklich über ihre langen Haare und noch glücklicher, als sie zu ihrem vierten Geburtstag eine Puppe mit ebensolchen Haaren bekam." Lil dachte an ihr Gespräch mit dem Joker, in dem er von einer blonden Puppe erzählt hatte. War es die Puppe seiner Schwester gewesen?

Mrs. Howard fuhr fort: „Sie nannte das Püppchen Alice und schleppte sie ständig mit sich herum, vertraute ihr ihre kleinen Geheimnisse an und nahm sie nachts mit ins Bett. Aber, ach," ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr Mrs. Howard, „schon wenige Monate später bemerkte meine Tochter, dass Josephine beim Waschen zusammenzuckte. Sie hatte Schmerzen im Genitalbereich. Meine Tochter fühlte vorsichtig nach und entdeckte zwei, naja, ertastbare Gnubbel, einen in jeder Schamlippe. Wir waren alle sehr erschrocken, als sie davon berichtete, und fürchteten natürlich Krebsgeschwulste. Im Krankenhaus wurde Josephine lange untersucht, ungewöhnlich lange." Mrs. Howard holte tief Luft. „Und dann kam die Diagnose. Die Ärzte drucksten damit herum, und wir konnten es alle nicht fassen. Es war kein Krebs. Die beiden Gnubbel waren... Hoden. Jospehine war mit nicht deutlichen, oder wie nannten die Ärzte das, ähm, sie war mit uneindeutigen Geschlechtsmerkmalen zur Welt gekommen. Was alle für eine Klitoris gehalten hatten, war ein ... Mikropenis, ja, so nennt man das. Die Scheide war nur wenige Zentimeter lang und endete einfach - eine 'Sackgasse' nannte ein Arzt das, worüber meine Tochter sich furchtbar aufregte. Jedenfalls wollten die Ärzte sofort operieren, weil die Hoden aus dem Körper müssten, dort sei es zu warm, und das Kind könnte dadurch auch als Erwachsener unfruchtbar sein. Leonard brach völlig zusammen. Sein kleiner Engel war für ihn plötzlich ein Bengel, der wieder das Ersparte auffraß – das sagte er da natürlich nicht, aber später. Leonard musste sogar einen kleinen Kredit aufnehmen, und trotzdem reichte das Geld nur für eine OP, mit der ein Hodensack geformt und die Hoden dort platziert werden sollten. Das sei ja auch erstmal das Wichtigste, sagten die Ärzte immer. Die Scheide könne man auch später operativ verschließen, und über eine mögliche Penisverlängerung sollte man nicht vor der Pubertät nachdenken. Josephine wurde operiert. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass ein Hoden krankhaft verändert war und entfernt werden musste. Ja, so war das. Aber wie erklärt man einem vierjährigen Kind, dass es nun kein Mädchen mehr sein konnte, sondern ein Junge sei? Josephine verstand das gar nicht und wollte sich auf keinen Fall von ihren Kleidchen trennen und auch nicht auf den Namen Joseph hören. Jeden Morgen musste Eliza ihr im Krankenhaus die blonden Locken bürsten und Zöpfe flechten. Wenn man dem Kind nun dunkle Hosen oder kleine Spielautos mitbrachte, gab es entweder Geheul oder Wutausbrüche, auch als 'Joseph' wieder nach Hause durfte. Eines abends, Eliza musste länger arbeiten und Leonard sollte das Kind abholen, brachte Leonard eine Spielzeugeisenbahn mit, die Joseph wütend in die Ecke warf, so dass die Lok zerbrach. Und da hat Leonard sich nicht mehr beherrschen können: Er packte das Kind, zerrte es ins Bad und schnitt ihm die blonden Locken einfach ab, bis es fast wie eine Militärfrisur aussah. Und als Joseph heulend aus dem Bad kam und seine Puppe an sich drückte, hat Leonard den Kopf der Puppe abgerissen."

Nervös fuhr sich Mrs. Howard mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht. Lil saß mit offenem Mund da und konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade hörte. Und die Geschichte war noch lange nicht zuende.

„Joseph schrie wie am Spieß, Leonard riss die Tür auf, warf die Puppe in den Garten und ging fort. 'Alice, Alice', schrie Joseph immerfort, und mein Mann ging dann hinaus und brachte den Kopf wieder an. Der Kopf hatte zwar einen Riss davongetragen, hielt aber, und Joseph hielt die Puppe fest und hatte einen Weinkrampf. Er war erst zu beruhigen, als mein Mann und ich ihm versicherten, dass Alice hier im Zimmer unter dem Dach ein sicheres Zuhause hätte und er sie immer besuchen könnte. Seit diesem Tag hat er nie wieder 'Daddy' zu Leonard gesagt, sondern nur noch 'Vater'."

Traurig sah Mrs. Howard aus dem Fenster und seufzte.

„Die Leute hier in der Gegend konnten es nicht fassen, dass Josephine plötzlich zu Joseph geworden war, und es gab eine Menge Ärger und Pöbeleien. Joseph war daran nicht ganz unschuldig. Ich weiß, es ist nicht fair, so über ein Kind zu reden, aber Joseph beobachtete nun alle Leute sehr genau, vielleicht, um zu lernen, sich besser in die Jungsrolle einzufinden. Jedenfalls wusste er nach kürzester Zeit genau, wie er von Leuten das kriegen konnte, was er haben wollte; und wenn er wollte, dass es zu Ärger kam, ohne dass er beteiligt wirkte, bekam er das auch hin. Ich schätze, er rächte sich damit an Leonard, der nach wenigen Monaten fast mit seiner ganzen Gemeinde im Clinch lag. Schließlich hielt Leonard dem Druck nicht mehr stand und begann, zuviel zu trinken. Die Kirche beschaffte ihm schließlich einen Job bei einer Kirchengemeinde im Mittleren Westen und einen Platz für eine ambulante Entziehungskur in der psychiatrischen Klinik des Ortes gleich mit. Also zogen die drei nach Wipplefield, und dort wurde Joseph auch eingeschult. Hier fiel nun sein Mikropenis auf, und die Kinder machten sich über ihn lustig. Ich weiß noch, wie meine Tochter anrief und sagte, dass Joseph sich die dritte Nacht in Folge in den Schlaf geweint hätte, bis Leonard in sein Zimmer gestürmt sei und schrie: 'Jetzt sei endlich ein Mann und lass die mädchenhafte Heulerei!' Und dann hat er Joseph geschlagen, bis meine Tochter dazwischenging. Leonard ließ sich für einige Wochen einweisen, aber im Grunde war hier schon alles zerrüttet. Unser Kontakt wurde spärlicher. Wenigstens in den Ferien kam Joseph meistens für mehrere Wochen zu uns, aber er erzählte sehr wenig. Was ich aus seinen Worten und denen meiner Tochter heraushören konnte, war, dass Joseph sich in der Schule zum Klassenclown entwickelt hatte, um den unschönen Momenten mit anderen Kindern zu begegnen. Zuhause allerdings lachte er nur noch, wenn er mit seiner Mutter allein war. Sobald Leonard heimkam, gab er sich ernst und kühl, was Leonard zur Weißglut treiben konnte. Er schlug den Jungen und auch meine Tochter, fiel sogar über sie her – mehrmals hat sie mich weinend angerufen, aber trennen wollte sie sich nicht von ihm. Nach außen wollte sie unbedingt ein sauberes Familienleben präsentieren. Allerdings gab es in Josephs Umgebung immer wieder Ärger, an dem er nie Schuld zu sein schien. Er perfektionierte jedenfalls sein Talent, Leute um den Finger wickeln zu können – oder besser: Er passte es altersgemäß an. Es reichte ihm nicht mehr, damit ein paar Minuten länger fernsehen oder ein Spielzeug rausschinden zu können, nein, er bekam es fertig, dass andere völlig abwegige Dinge taten oder die Schuld für etwas auf sich nahmen, dass sie nie getan hatten. Joseph beobachete Kinder wie Erwachsene ganz genau und hatte nach kürzester Zeit ihre Schwächen raus. Nachdem hier in den Sommerferien allerlei Unfug passiert war, auf den ich mir keinen Reim machen konnte, kam ich ihm auf die Schliche und habe mir das in aller Deutlichkeit verbeten. Ich sagte ihm, dass er nicht mehr herkommen kann, wenn er sich weiter so verhält. Oh, entschuldigen Sie, möchten Sie noch etwas trinken?"

Lils Mund hatte während der Berichterstattung so oft der Mund offen gestanden und war völlig trocken geworden, dass sie gerade ihr Glas in einem Zug ausgetrunken hatte. „Ja, bitte!" sagte sie tonlos, und Mrs. Howard ging mit dem Glas in die Küche.

 **Schlimmer geht's immer**

Als sich Mrs. Howard wieder gesetzt hatte, erzählte sie weiter: „Als Joseph neun Jahre alt war, erlitt mein Mann einen Schlaganfall, und ich habe ihn gepflegt; wir waren ja nicht reich, also musste ich es allein schaffen – und das war nicht einfach. Ich konnte Joseph nicht mehr in sämtlichen Ferienzeiten zu mir nehmen. Schon die Kosten für die Fahrkarte konnten weder seine Eltern noch ich mehrmals im Jahr bezahlen, schon gar nicht, als Leonard immer auffälliger wurde und mit Gott haderte, weil er ausgerechnet ihm so eine „Missgeburt" beschert habe, die sein ganzes Leben zerstöre. Viele Mitglieder verließen seine Gemeinde – nicht nur seinetwegen, die Zeiten waren halt schlecht und die Leute wollten das Kirchgeld sparen. Es war ein Teufelskreis: Je weniger Mitglieder die Kirche hatte, um so mehr trank Leonard, und je mehr er trank, desto häufiger blieben die Leute der Kirche fern. Schließlich legte die Kirche seine und eine andere Gemeinde zusammen und suspendierte Leonard, bis er wieder trocken sei, aber er hat die psychiatrische Klinik nie wieder betreten. Das Geld war knapp, Eliza verdiente ja auch nicht viel; schließlich mussten sie auch das Ersparte für Josephs nächste Operation von der Bank holen, um ihren Lebensunterhalt bestreiten zu können. Leonard geriet völlig aus den Fugen, er tyrannisierte Eliza, wollte sich 'sein Recht holen' und verging sich sogar vor dem Jungen an ihr. Und dann... dann... Joseph war elf, als eines Tages die Polizei anrief und mir mitteilte, dass... (Mrs. Howard schluchzte und atmete heftig) meine Eliza tot sei. Ich dachte an einen Unfall, aber sie sagten, Leonard habe sie getötet. (Sie wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen.) Es muss sehr grausam gewesen sein; Joseph erzählte mir viel später, was wirklich passiert war. Leonard war abends volltrunken nach Hause gekommen und wollte wieder etwas von Eliza. Sie saß gerade mit Joseph beim Abendessen und versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, aber er drückte sie schließlich gegen den Herd, der noch heiß war. In ihrer Panik griff sie nach einem Messer, aber er entwand es ihr lachend und stieß es ihr in den Unterleib, der nur 'Ärger hervorgebracht' habe, und dabei sah er auf Joseph. (Mrs. Howard schnappte nach Luft.) Joseph sah seine Mutter zusammensacken und sprang auf, schrie wohl etwas von 'Monster' und 'Krankenwagen', aber sein Vater sah ihn nur ärgerlich an und fragte, warum er so ernst sei. Er würde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass Joseph lacht – und mit dem Messer, an dem (Schluchzen) noch das Blut seiner Mutter klebte, schnitt er ihm die rechte Wange auf, in Form eines grotesk lachenden Mundes. Der Junge muss wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen eine ungeheure Kraft gehabt haben, denn er biss seinem Vater ins Handgelenk und zog das Messer aus seiner Hand und stieß es ihm in den Leib, immer wieder und wieder. Die Polizei zählte nachher siebzehn Stiche. Joseph rief einen Krankenwagen für seine Mutter, aber sie war bereits verblutet. Und auch für Leonard gab es keine Rettung. Joseph kam ins Krankenhaus, wo seine Wunde genäht wurde, und wurde schon kurz danach in die psychiatrische Klinik gebracht. Wegen Verhaltensauffälligkeiten, hieß es – genauer wurde man nicht.

Vier Tage später hatte ich es organisiert, dass einige Nachbarinnen sich um meinen Mann kümmerten, damit ich zu Leonards und Elizas Beerdigung und natürlich zu Joseph reisen konnte. Es war so furchtbar! Er war mit Medikamenten ruhiggestellt worden, so dass er sich kaum bewegte und wirkte, als ob er gleich einschlafen würde. Aber ich höre noch immer seine flehende Stimme: 'Granny, nimm mich mit! Lass mich hier nicht allein!' Ich habe auch alles versucht, beim Direktor der Anstalt gebettelt, beim Jugendamt, aber alle meinten, es sei noch zu früh, erst müsse Joseph wieder gefestigt und belastbar sein, sonst könne ich ihm in meiner schwierigen Situation nicht gerecht werden. Ein wohlhabender Mann aus Leonards alter Gemeinde dort, Mr. Walker, war schrecklich berührt von dem Vorfall. Er sagte, er sei selbst trockener Alkoholiker und fühle sich schuldig, nicht genug getan zu haben. Er half mir bei vielen Sachen, der Beerdigung, der Wohnungsauflösung und so, aber er konnte mir nicht helfen, Joseph mitzunehmen. Er versprach mir aber, ein Auge auf Joseph zu haben. Und dann musste ich (Mrs. Howard schluchzte erneut) wieder abreisen. Joseph hat so schrecklich geweint – und ich konnte nichts tun. Die Ärzte meinten, es sei jetzt für Joseph besser, nur brieflichen Kontakt zu haben, denn Besuche und Anrufe würden ihn zu sehr aufregen. Erst ein halbes Jahr später habe ich mit ihm telefonieren können. Er schnalzte ständig mit der Zunge; später habe ich erfahren, dass das eine Nebenwirkung von Medikamenten ist, solche Schnalzlaute und dazu so ein Zucken im Gesicht. Mr. Walker hatte wirklich für ihn gesorgt, Kleidung gekauft und Bücher. Joseph bettelte ständig, zu mir kommen zu dürfen, er würde auch keinen Ärger und keine Arbeit machen; aber die Behörden sagten mir jedes Mal nein. Erst als drei Jahre später mein Mann gestorben war, traute man mir zu, dass ich mich nun ausreichend um Joseph kümmern könnte. Mr. Walker half wieder, damit ich anreisen und die notwendigen Papiere unterschreiben konnte. Und er versprach auch weiterhin finanzielle Unterstützung; Josephs Fall schien ihn völlig erschüttert zu haben. Jedenfalls holte ich einen sehr stillen Jungen aus der Klinik ab, der seine Umwelt genau und geradezu feindselig beobachtete. Vermutlich wird man in so einer Anstalt einfach so. Oh. Entschuldigung, Sie arbeiten ja auch in sowas! Wo arbeiten Sie eigentlich?"

Lil schluckte. „Ich arbeite in Arkham Asylum, Mrs. Howard."

Mrs. Howard erblasste etwas und atmete tief ein. „Ah, aha. Nun, Joseph ging hier also zur Highschool und nahm seine alten Klassenclown-Gewohnheit wieder auf, um sich gegen die abfälligen Bemerkungen zu seinem Äußeren und seinen Gesichtszuckungen zu wappnen. Immerhin war er ein guter Schüler; in der Klinik hatte er ja fast einen Privatlehrer gehabt, weil kaum Kinder dort überhaupt schulbar gewesen sind. Er hatte sogar ein paar Freunde; sie bastelten zusammen im Gartenschuppen. Bis sie mir den halben Garten in die Luft gejagt hatten, wusste ich nicht, dass sie auch mit Chemikalien hantierten. Das gab richtig Ärger – mit mir und mit der Polizei. Zum Glück haben Sie mir Joseph nicht wieder weggenommen! Aber einen neuen Schuppen musste er mir bauen. Naja, er wurde größer und die Schwierigkeiten auch. Mädchen ließen ihn links liegen – nicht nur wegen der Narbe, sondern weil sie von den Jungs natürlich auch Geläster aus den Umkleidekabinen beim Sport gehört hatten. Zum Abschlussball ist er gar nicht erst hingegangen. Aber er konnte auf's College gehen, weil Mr. Walker führ ihn bezahlte."

Lil zog interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Mrs. Howard nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, mein Joseph hat studiert und sogar abgeschlossen. In Wirtschaftswissenschaften. In finanziellen Fragen war er ein Ass. Und da er die Menschen seit jeher so gut beobachtete, konnte er sie immer genau richtig beraten. Er las aus wenigen Worten heraus, was sie wirklich wollten, welches Risiko sie eingehen würden, wo ihre kleinen Schwächen lagen. Mr. Walker hat den Abschluss leider nicht mehr erlebt, sonst hätte er sicher auch einen guten Job für Joseph gefunden, aber es kam eben anders. Während des Studiums hatte Joseph mehrere Praktika bei einer kleiner Bank, der Gotham Investment Bank, gemacht, und die holten ihn dann als Mitarbeiter in die Kundenberatung. Und er war auch wirklich gut, die Bank verdiente ordentlich mit ihm, aber einige Kunden nahmen Anstoß an seiner nicht zu übersehenden Narbe, die auch mit Camouflage nicht zu verdecken war. Die Bank steckte ihn darum ein halbes Jahr später in die Beratungsstelle per Telefon und Internet – sein Aussehen sei Kunden nicht zuzumuten. Joseph war tief gekränkt. Nur wenige später, drei oder vier Montae vielleicht, setzten bei Joseph diese Spätfolgen ein, ständiges Zungenschnalzen und Schmatzgeräusche, auch Zuckungen im Gesicht. Und es kam, wie's kommen musste, die Kunden beschwerten sich, so in etwa: bei den Geräuschen könne man sich nicht konzentrieren und ob die Mitarbeiter bei Kundentelefonaten nebenher essen würden und so weiter. Joseph wurde gekündigt. Und er fand auch keine neue Anstellung, nur so Gelegenheitsjobs wie Pizzaküchen putzen und beim Beladen von Schiffen helfen. Dabei traf er dann auch einen seiner Freunde von früher wieder – und damit ging's bergab. Der arbeitete nämlich..." Mrs. Howard sah sich um und wurde sehr leise, „...für die Mafia. Das wusste ich damals natürlich noch nicht. Jedenfalls hatte er hin und wieder Jobs für Joseph, weiß der Kuckuck, was für welche. Irgendwann bekam ich mit, dass er in dem neuen Gartenschuppen wieder mit Chemikalien zugange war. Ich habe ziemlich getobt, aber diesmal hat er zurückgeschrieen, dass kein Geld mehr da sei und er die Arbeit nehmen müsse, die er bekommen könnte, und Bomben seien derzeit mehr gefragt als Anlagetipps. Was sollte ich sagen? Wir lebten ja schon hauptsächlich von Nudeln und Reis, und bald war die Steuer für das Grundstück fällig. Ich habe geheult, und er hat mich getröstet, er würde schon alles richtig machen und mein Haus sei sicher, dafür würde er sorgen, schon weil es doch sein sicherer Ort war. Ach, das kennen Sie doch sicher aus Ihren Therapien, Miss Quinzel, ja? Der sichere Ort?"

Lil nickte. „Ja, das ist ein Ort, den Patienten bei Therapiebeginn festlegen und den sie visualisieren sollen, wenn der Erinnerungsschmerz zu groß wird."

„Genau", nickte Mrs. Howard, „und Joseph hatte während der Jahre in der Klinik dieses Haus als sicheren Ort gewählt, und darum war ihm dieses Haus immer wichtig – vor allem sein Zimmer unter dem Dach, in dem auch seine Puppe Alice immer noch ihren sicheren Ort hatte. Na, anscheinend erkannte man bei der … Mafia auch bald seine anderen Talente, und er kümmerte sich um die Konten und Geldanlagen und sowas alles. Es war wie eine Karriere, wir hatten keine Geldsorgen mehr, er konnte Anzüge tragen und ein Auto kaufen. Und dann lernte er bei den Mafiosi auch eine Frau kennen: Sally."

Mrs. Howards abfälliger Ton fiel Lil sofort auf, und sie zog ihre Stirn kraus bis Mrs. Howard fortfuhr: „Auch wenn sie nett hergemacht war, als er sie mir vorstellte, wusste ich sofort, wen ich da vor mir hatte. Nehmen Sie's mir nicht übel, aber eine schlampige Nutte erkenne ich sofort. Ihre liederliche Art, ihr schrilles Kichern, die Art, wie sie beim Reden eine Zigarette im Mund hielt – ich war entsetzt und fragte Joseph, wie er sich auf so eine einlassen konnte. Da ist er schlimmer explodiert als damals mein Gartenschuppen. Ja, ich weiß ja, er hatte noch nie eine Freundin oder Frau gehabt und war endlich mal nicht unglücklich verliebt. Jedenfalls sprach er bald von Heirat und Familiengründung, und ich dachte nur: Oh, bitte nicht! Irgendwann zog sie tatsächlich mit in Josephs Zimmer ein. An der Hausarbeit beteiligte sich Madame natürlich nicht, aber das war wohl auch besser so... Ich fragte Joseph, ob sie nicht lieber eine Wohnung beziehen wollten, aber er meinte, sie solle ihrer 'Arbeit' als exotischer Tänzerin nicht mehr nachgehen, er wolle sie zu einer ehrbaren Frau machen, und da sei das Geld dann noch etwas knapp. Nun gut. Leider kam Sally auch weiterhin kaum vor fünf Uhr morgens nach Hause, was Joseph verrückt machte. Was ich damals nicht wusste, war, dass sie spielte. Und da sie jetzt kein eigenes Einkommen mehr hatte, verspielte sie Josephs Geld. Schließlich gab es ständig Streit zwischen den beiden, und nach kurzer Zeit merkte ich an vielen Kleinigkeiten, dass Sally ihre 'Arbeit' wieder aufgenommen haben musste, vermutlich seltener als früher, damit Joseph es nicht merkte. Eines Tages kam Joseph abgehetzt heim und rief mir nur zu, dass Sally im Krankenhaus liege; er müsse ihr ein paar Sachen bringen. Mit einer vollen Plastiktüte rannte er wieder davon. Als er Stunden später zurückkehrte, erzählte er mir weinend, dass Sally viele Schulden bei den Mafiosi gemacht habe – durch ihr Spielen eben. Und weil sie die Summe nicht aufbringen und das Spielen nicht lassen konnte, hätten ihr ein paar Typen ihr Gesicht zerschnitten und dabei so etwas gesagt wie: 'Dann passt du auch besser zu deinem Macker'. Sally hatte natürlich keine Krankenversicherung, und Josephs Geld reichte nur für zwei Tage, dann kam Sally wieder hierher. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Sie verließ fast nie das Zimmer, sprach kaum mit mir, starrte vor sich hin oder telefonierte. Als sie eines Abends aus dem Bad kam, zog Joseph sie auf's Sofa und versuchte sie aufzumuntern. Er würde das Auto verkaufen und noch etwas sparen, dann könnten sie bald eine Gesichtsoperation bezahlen. Und da ist Sally völlig ausgerastet. Die OP würde vierzigtausend kosten, das Auto sei nicht mal sechshundert wert, und wenn Joseph nicht bald einträglichere Jobs annähme, könnten sie die OP erst bezahlen, wenn sie siebzig sei – so hätte sie sich ihr Leben nicht vorgestellt. Sie rannte wieder auf den Dachboden und Joseph hinterher. Am nächsten Tag habe ich ihn mir vorgeknöpft, er solle ja keine gefährlichen Arbeiten annehmen, dass er für die Mafia arbeite sei doch wohl genug. Er sah mich nur traurig an und sagte: 'Was soll ich denn machen?' Später, als er aus dem Haus war, habe ich auch mit Sally gesprochen, aber die meinte nur giftig, ich solle mich raushalten. Und dann ging's wieder mit den Chemikalien im Schuppen los, aber auch andere Aufträge erledigte Joseph – ich merkte das immer daran, dass er nervös und zerfahren war und zu ganz neuen Zeiten wegblieb. An einem Mittwoch kam Joseph strahlend heim, legte 3000 $ auf den Tisch und sagte, er hätte die Steuer für das Grundstück bereits bezahlt. Ich freute mich riesig für ihn, aber als er zu Sally nach oben ging, hörte ich sie schon nach kurzer Zeit keifen, sie würde nicht mehr lange warten, wenn er nicht den großen Auftrag von Big Charly - keine Ahnung, wer das war - annähme, würde sie abhauen. Joseph ging wortlos. Als er zurückkam, war er sehr nervös, seine Gesichtszuckungen waren schlimmer als je zuvor. Er müsse spät am Abend nochmal weg, sagte er und ging nach oben. Gegen 23 Uhr hörte ich die Haustür klappen und schlief besorgt ein."

Mrs. Howard schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch; ihre Finger zitterten. „Als ich um sechs Uhr den ersten Kaffee kochte, hörte ich Sally oben hektisch telefonieren. Ihr Stimme war noch schriller als sonst, ich konnte kein Wort verstehen. Dann stürzte Joseph ins Haus. Er war blutüberströmt und dreckig und stank entsetzlich, er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ich dachte, mein Herz setzt aus! Joseph schleppte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl und hielt mich mit Gesten davon ab, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Mit Küchentüchern wusch ich vorsichtig sein Gesicht, er gab keinen Laut von sich. Man hatte ihn schlimm verprügelt, aber viel schlimmer war, dass ihm jemand auch seine linke Wange aufgeschlitzt hatte. Der untere Teil hing nach außen hinunter. 'Junge', sagte ich, 'das kann so nicht bleiben, du musst in ein Krankenhaus!', aber er nuschelte so laut er konnte: 'Nein! Nein! Näh es zu!' Ich schüttelte den Kopf, aber er hielt meine Hand fest und bat inständig darum. Also, holte ich Nadel und Faden und Alkohol zum Desinfizieren und nähte drei Stiche. Oh, Gott, ich glaube, es tat mir mehr weh als ihm! Als ich fertig war, merkte ich, dass Sally in der Küchentür stand. Joseph sah sie an wie ein verlassener Hund. Und sie? Sie sah wütend auf ihn herab und sagte: 'Nicht mal das kannst du.' Dann ging sie nach oben, und Joseph kroch hinterher; ich konnte ihn nicht zurückhalten. Wenige Minuten später verließ Sally mit Sack und Pack das Haus – ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen und bin auch nicht traurig drüber. Joseph saß oben auf dem Bett; er sah mich nicht an. Bei allem was ich sagte, ob er etwas trinken wollte oder essen oder ob ich mich zu ihm setzen sollte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und nuschelte schließlich: 'Geh bitte!' Ich bin also runtergegangen und habe gewartet, dass er herunterkommt. Er kam nicht. Abends habe ich noch geklopft und ihn gefragt, ob ich ihm etwas bringen kann, aber er hat nur verneint. Dann bin ich ins Bett gegangen. Am nächsten Morgen lag ein Zettel auf dem Küchentisch, dieser hier." Sie beugte sich über die Sofalehne zu dem daneben stehenden Nähtischchen und holte aus der obersten Schublade ein Blatt Papier, das sie Lil reichte.

Handschriftlich stand darauf: 'Ich komme nicht zurück. Dein Haus wird sicher sein.'

Lil gab den Zettel an Mrs. Howard zurück, die sich Tränen aus den Augen wischte und Lil dann flehend ansah. „Er kam wirklich nicht zurück. Genau ein Jahr nach seinem Weggehen wurde auf mein Konto die unglaubliche Summe von 30.000 Dollar eingezahlt; der Buchungsvermerk lautete: 'Grundsteuer der nächsten Jahre'. Die Unterschrift war unleserlich, aber ich bin sicher, dass... mein Enkel auf diese Weise sein Wort vom sicheren Haus eingelöst hat." Sie atmete tief durch. „Und, ist mein Joseph ihr Patient?"

Lil senkte einen Moment die Augen und sah die alte Dame dann eindringlich an: „Ja, die Beschreibung passt zu gut, als dass ich da noch Zweifel hätte."

Bei diesen Worten schlug sich Mrs. Howard mit der Hand gegen die Brust und schluchzte. „Kann ich ihn besuchen? Gleich heute? Er ist doch alles, was ich habe!"

Lil lächelte mild. „Mrs. Howard, ich werde ihn erst darauf vorbereiten müssen. Bitte, haben Sie noch ein bisschen Geduld, ja?"

Mrs. Howard sah etwas enttäuscht aus, aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder: „Oh, dann wird es wohl auch morgen noch nicht möglich sein, oder? Dann müssen Sie aber unbedingt etwas mitnehmen!" Mrs. Howard verschwand eilig in der Küche und kam nach einigem Kramen mit einer Keksdose zurück: „Hier, das sind nämlich seine Lieblingskekse. Wissen Sie, er hat morgen Geburtstag, seinen zweiunddreißigsten. Geben Sie ihm bitte die Kekse - oder ist das verboten? Es ist kein Alkohol drin, es sind schlichte Vanillekekse, sehen Sie?" Sie öffnete den Deckel und ließ Lil hineinsehen.

Lil grinste: „Nein, verboten sind die Kekse nicht. Ich werde sie ihm geben, versprochen. Und ich melde mich, sobald ein Besuch für ihn gut ist. Ich danke Ihnen sehr für die ausführlichen Schilderungen! Könnten Sie mir ein Taxi rufen?"

 **Arbeit**

Zurück in Arkham stand Dr. French bereits im äußeren Tor und wartete auf dasselbe Taxi, aus dem Lil gerade stieg.

„Sie nutzen jeden Augenblick, was, Frau Kollegin? Ich muss aber pünktlich weg, verlassen Sie sich also lieber nicht darauf, dass ich länger bleibe, damit Sie ihren Spaß haben können! Das Gutachten habe ich gespeichert, aber Mrs. Crown ist auch schon weg. Bis morgen!"

Lil sah dem Mann beim mühseligen Einsteigen ins Taxi zu und ging dann hinein. Der Bildschirmschoner ihres Büro-PCs zeigte knallbunte Schleifen. Der Gutachtentext war noch geöffnet und Lil überflog ihn, telefonierte dann aber erst mit dem Onkel von Fryer; der war einverstanden, ein persönliches Stellenangebot für Schiff zu faxen. Danach ging Lil erstmal zum Abendessen in die Kantine.

Sie eröffnete Ene, dass sie morgen entlassen werden könnte und bei Bruce Wayne wohnen dürfte, was Enes Stimmung merklich hob.

„Also, kriegen wir hoffentlich die Zeit bis zum Gerichtstermin ohne Katastrophen rum, und dann darfst du Urlaub in der High Society machen. Morgen könnte der Joker hier zum Frühstück auftauchen, denn er darf wieder mal versuchsweise in die Sozialräume – reiß dich bitte zusammen, falls du ihm begegnest! Ich mache gleich noch die Gutachten fertig, und dann ab in die Heia."

Ene stutzte: „DIE Gutachten? Müssen mehrere Ärzte die Diagnose bestätigen?"

Lil schüttelte mit vollem Mund den Kopf und schluckte dann. „Nein, aber ich will Schiff auch hier rauskriegen. Drück mir die Daumen!"

Ene sah leicht verärgert aus. „Soso, Jokers Handlanger willst du freilassen. Und? Schickst du den mörderischen Make-up-Fan auch nach draußen, oder hebst du ihn dir hier noch als Betthäschen auf?"

„Nein, und dein Zynismus geht mir auf den Puffer! Ich durfte mir heute Jokers Lebensgeschichte anhören, und schön ist anders."

Ene verschluckte sich fast an einer Weintraube und hustete. Als sie wieder Luft bekam, flüsterte sie über den Tisch gebeugt: „Du kennst Jokers Vorgeschichte? Hat er dir alles letzte Nacht erzählt, so als Betthupferl?"

Lil wirkte etwas genervt. „Nein, er hat mir gar nichts erzählt, aber ich habe jetzt etwas, mit dem ich ihn konfrontieren kann. Allerdings schaffe ich das heute nicht mehr – es muss bis morgen warten, leider! So, dann gehe ich mal an meinen Schreibtisch zurück und bereite die Dokumente vor. Gute Nacht, Ene!"

„Ich wünsche dir eine ruhige Nacht, vor allem im Hinblick auf deinen Zimmernachbarn!"

Lil feilte noch bis 22 Uhr an den Gutachten, die sie bei Gericht vorlegen wollte – schließlich hatte Dr. French ihr einen Text hinterlassen, an dem sie sich orientieren konnte – und speicherte sie sorgfältig unter mehreren Dateinamen ab, sicher ist sicher. Auch Vordrucke für die Entlassungspapiere füllte sie am PC aus und schickte dann alle Druckaufträge an den Drucker in Mrs. Crowns Büro. Mit diversen Schlüsseln öffnete sie die Schubladen und versah die Papiere mit Stempeln und Siegeln sowie ihrer Unterschrift. Sie packte alles, auch das inzwischen eingetroffene Fax mit dem Stellenangebot für Schiff, in eine Vorlegemappe und legte die auf ihren Schreibtisch. Dann ging sie ins Bett, bis die Autoalarmanlage namens Joker um 0.44 Uhr wieder schrillte und Lil erneut nach nebenan zog.

Der Joker war in dieser Nacht unruhiger als sonst; er murmelte nicht nur wieder im Schlaf sondern schien leise zu weinen wie ein Kind, schwitzte, und seine Beine waren ständig in Bewegung. Die alten Beruhigungstricks zogen nur mäßig. Schließlich nahm Lil ihn von hinten fest in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Das wirkte, der Joker schlief ruhig. Lil leider nicht. Als sie gegen sechs Uhr früh den Wachmann zu seiner letzten Runde schlurfen hörte, stand sie auf, klopfte, ließ die Tür öffnen und ging, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Oje, heute würde sie viel Make-up brauchen, denn sie sah todmüde aus.

Sie klärte mit den Wachleuten, wer den Patiententransport zum Gericht begleiten sollte, wer den Dienstwagen fahren durfte usw. Als Allererste saß sie beim Frühstück und war fast fertig, als Ene hereinkam und sie verblüfft ansah.

„Guten Morgen, Frau Dr. Tod! Vielleicht solltest du dich doch mal an Kaffee gewöhnen, so wie du aussiehst. Hat dich dein Betthäschen wenigstens auf bezaubernde Art wachgehalten?"

„Haha, ich lache dann nächtes Jahr, wenn ich Zeit habe. Er hat unruhig geschlafen, aber ich war vermutlich genauso aufgekratzt, weil der letzte Tag meiner Psyche viel zugemutet hat und heute viel Arbeit auf mich wartet. Oder möchtest du doch lieber hier bleiben?" Sie sah Ene mit Augenaufschlag an.

Die blickte entsprechend streng zurück. „Reiß ich bloß zusammen! Wenn du bei Gericht versagst und ich mich weiter diesem Art-Deco-Geisterbahn-Interieur ausgesetzt sehe, kann ich nicht einmal ich für meine geistige Gesundheit garantieren. Hau mich hier raus!"

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben. Oh, da kommt Mr. Schiff, der weiß noch nichts von seinem möglichen Glück."

Lil stand auf und sprach mit ihm ab, dass er sich zum Frühstücken zu ihr setzen solle. Als er mit seinem Tablett neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, eröffnete sie ihm ihr Vorhaben und bat ihn, sich mit dem Frühstück zu beeilen, damit sie nicht zu spät zum Gerichtstermin kämen. Schiff war völlig platt. Er war blass, aufgeregt und konnte kaum essen. Als Lil schließlich bemerkte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, schlug sie ihm vor, sich in seinem Zimmer vorzubereiten – sie würde sein Tablett schon zurückbringen. Er hauchte ein: „Danke" und ging leicht zitternd hinaus.

Wenige Minuten später kam der Joker herein, so wie man ihn kennt. Es wurde plötzlich sehr ruhig in der Kantine. Mit lässigem Schritt ging der Joker zur Essensausgabe, füllte sein Tablett und nahm – der Geräuschpegel erreichte inzwischen wieder sein normales Maß – gleich neben Lil Platz.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", sagte der Joker mit übertriebener Höflichkeit.

„Morgen, Mr. Joker! Haben Sie wohl geruht?" erwiderte Lil.

Der Joker schnalzte mit der Zunge und grinste. „Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Ich habe zwar das Gefühl, aaah, das mein Bett kleiner wird, aber da es gleichzeitig auch wärmer wird, ist das gar nicht so unangenehm."

Ene verschluckte sich fast an ihrem letzten Brötchenrest und hustete ein: „Tschuldigung, muss mich noch fertig machen" und ging.

„Bis gleich am Ausgang", sagte Lil und trank ihr Saftglas leer.

Mit Dackelblick wandte sich der Joker ihr zu. „Oooohh, haben Frau Doktor etwa vor, uns zu verlassen?"

Lil sah ihn freundlich an. „Ja, aber ich bin bald zurück. Gerichtstermin."

„Hast DU etwas angestellt oder die Dame in Schwarz?" fragte der Joker.

„Weder noch. Die Dame in Schwarz soll entlassen werden", sagte Lil, und als der Joker stutzte, fügte sie hinzu: „und Mr. Schiff auch, wenn's nach mir geht."

Der Joker sagte nichts mehr, sondern setzte sich sehr gerade hin und begann mit seinem Frühstück. Lil räumte die Tabletts von sich und Schiff weg und ging in ihr Büro, um zu telefonieren. Danach machte sie sich fertig für den Gerichtstermin und traf in der Eingangshalle auf Mrs. Crown, die mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete, wie gleich zwei Patienten in Begleitung von Wachen die Anstalt verlassen durften. Ein dunkler Transporter brachte alle Beteiligten zum Gericht.

Richterin Burns war eine kernige Dame mit kurzen dunkelgrauen Haaren, die streng über ihre kantige Brille hinwegsah und mit rauer Stimme sprach. Dem Antrag auf Enes Entlassung stimmte sie schnell zu, aber bei Schiff war sie skeptisch. „Warum denken Sie, dass Patient Schiff schon wieder in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert werden kann, obwohl er noch mehrere Monate in Arkham bleiben müsste?" fragte sie Lil. Schiff wrang nervös seine Hände.

„Weil seine Sozialprognose nie besser gewesen ist und voraussichtlich auch nie wieder so gut sein wird. Seine Medikamentendosis konnte bereits erheblich reduziert werden. Außerdem hat er ein Jobangebot", sie ging zum Richtertisch und legte ein Fax der Firma „Fryers grüner Daumen" vor, „ das heißt, er wird seine Medikamente bezahlen und seinen Unterhalt bestreiten können, was ihm vorher nicht möglich gewesen war und für seine Rückkehr nach Arkham gesorgt hatte." Und etwas leiser, Auge in Auge mit der Richterin, fügte sie hinzu: „Zudem kann ich Euer Ehren versichern, dass Mr. Schiff eine funktionierende Beziehung mit einer gesellschaftlich sehr gut integrierten Person führt, die er bereits für eine Weile außerhalb von Arkham, sozusagen als Wiedereingliederungsübung, ausleben konnte."

Richterin Burns, die kurz das Fax überflogen hatte, hob erstaunt die Brauen: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Arkham solche Maßnahmen durchführt oder auch nur gutheißt. Naja, neue Ärzte, neue Methoden. Setzen Sie sich, ich möchte Mr. Schiff noch etwas fragen." Lil nahm wieder Platz und konnte sehen, wie Schiff das Herz klopfte, als sich die Richterin an ihn wandte : „Mr. Schiff, so wie es aussieht, haben Sie eine einmalige Chance, ein normales Leben zu führen. Was wäre denn für Sie das überzeugendste Argument dafür, dass Sie nicht nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf der schiefen Bahn landen?"

Schiff wirkte für einen Moment unsicher, dann stand er auf und sagte erst leiser, dann aber lauter werdend: „Weil... weil ich zum ersten Mal so glücklich sein darf, wie ich bin – nämlich... schwul."

Richterin Burns sah ihm eine Weile fest in die Augen, dann schrieb sie etwas und sagte:" Setzen Sie sich wieder. Dr. Quinzel, beide Patienten können hiermit entlassen werden." Sie hielt die Unterlagen hin, die Lil schnell abholte, und schon wandte sie die Richterin an den Gerichtsdiener: „Den nächsten Fall, bitte!"

Erleichtert atmeten Ene, Lil und Schiff auf dem Flur tief durch. Der Wagen brachte sie zurück nach Arkham, wo Ene und Schiff ihre Sachen packten und Lil die Dokumente zu Mrs. Crown brachte, die sichtlich überrascht über die Entlassungen war. Das Telefon klingelte, Mrs. Crwon begrüßte einen der Wachmänner vom Eingang und gab den Hörer wortlos an Lil weiter. Der Wachmann berichtet, dass eine Limousine vorgefahren sei, die Mrs. Villam abholen solle. Lil bedankte sich und sagte, sie würde die Patientin gleich hinausschicken.

Als sie nach unten kam, verließ Ene gerade mit ihren gepackten Sachen ihr Zimmer. Die Formalitäten waren schnell erledigt, und Lil brachte Ene zu dem langen schwarzen Wagen mit uniformiertem Chauffeur.

„Viel Spaß in der High Society, Ene!"

„Danke, die Erholung kann ich brauchen! Und bitte, Lil, benimm dich artig und lass dich nicht vom Joker rumkriegen! Ich will dich gesund und munter wieder mit nach Hause nehmen!"

Lil grinste noch, während Ene einstieg, und winkte dem abfahrenden Wagen nach.

Für Schiff holte Lil noch ein Päckchen seines Medikaments. Fryer war bei ihm und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich hole schnell meinen Schlüssel aus dem Spind, du kannst gleich in meine Wohnung gehen." Weg war er, und Lil begleitete Schiff in Richtung Ausgang, um auch für ihn den Formalfoo zu erledigen. Fryer gab Schiff seinen Wohnungsschlüssel, und Lil wünschte Schiff alles erdenklich Gute.

 **Happy Birthday!**

Lil schaffte die Visite der ersten Etage noch vor dem Mittagessen und wollte die anderen Etagen Dr. French überlassen – bis auf den Joker, den sie heute mit ihrem Wissen über seine Vergangenheit konfrontieren wollte. Sie legte für Dr. French einen Zettel ins Mrs. Crowns Büro und ging zum Essen.

Sie traf bereits in der Kantine auf den geschminkten Clown in Anstaltskleidung, der sich tatsächlich gesittet anstellte und seine Portion Fisch mit Reis, Dillsauce und Karotten sowie einen Klecks Orangenpudding entgegennahm. Er setzte sich an ein Tischende und alle anderen Patienten hielten großen Abstand zu ihm. Lil setzte sich auf den Platz ihm gegenüber.

„Mahlzeit", sagte sie, während er sie mit vollem Mund nur anfunkelte.

„Ist der Fisch gelungen?" fragte sie.

„Für unverwöhnte Gaumen schon", war die lapidare Antwort.

„Oha", sagte Lil nur und begann zu essen. Der Fisch war ziemlich zerkocht, der Reis lauwarm, aber Karotten und Sauce waren in Ordnung. Schweigend aßen Joker und sie Hauptgericht und Nachtisch. Als der Joker sich die Mundwinkel mit einer Serviette abtupfte wie ein Prinz, fragte ihn Lil: „So, wollen wir dann gleich spielen? Ich habe auch eine Überraschung für Sie!"

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln gab der Joker nach einem Zungenschnalzer zurück: „Aha. Soll ich so tun, als wäre ich überrascht oder als wäre ich wirklich überrascht?"

Lil stand mit ihrem Tablett auf und sagte nur: „Keine Fakes, bitte. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sehr überrascht sein werden. Es ist auch was zum Naschen dabei."

„Ich werde überrascht sein, wenn du mir eine, äääh, in Schokolade getauchte menschliche Fledermaus servierst", meinte der Joker und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Zehn Minuten später ging Lil zu ihm. Sie hatte die Keksdose seiner Großmutter unter dem Arm sowie seine Patientenakte mit einem Kugelschreiber. Die Zimmertür hatte der Wärter bereits geöffnet und der Joker saß lässig auf seinem Stuhl am Tisch. Lil lächelte, legte alles auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl, wieder dem Joker gegenüber.

Der Joker nickte zu der Blechdose hin: „Also, die Überraschung hatte ich mir, eeehhm, wirklich größer vorgestellt. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber erst spielen, sonst bin ich ganz enttäuscht." Er machte ein sehr trauriges Gesicht.

„Dann lassen Sie uns spielen, vielleicht wächst dabei ja die Überraschung noch", meinte Lil, was dem Joker ein müdes Lächeln entlockte.

Lil fuhr fort: „Das letzte Mal hatte ich noch erzählt wie Batman so wohnt, also bin ich nun wieder mit einer Frage dran, gell? Also, würden Sie Ihre Großmutter gern besuchen oder ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

„Nein, meine letzte Nachricht an sie war aussagekräftig genug", sagte der Joker schnell. „Nun ich: Könntest du Batman dazu bringen, mich zu besuchen?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch und grinste frech.

„Das kann ich nicht garantieren, er trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen. Versuchen könnte ich es."

Der Joker zog eine Schnute: „Nur Enttäuschungen heute..."

Lil sah ihn ruhig an: „Heute? Hm. Was war denn heute die bisher größte Enttäuschung für dich?"

„Dass du mich noch immer siezt. Harleen-Mäuschen, das schafft so eine künstliche Distanz zwischen uns, obwohl wir uns doch schon so nahe waren" sagte der Joker leise und lehnte sich weit über den Tisch.

„So. Na, dann möchte ich diese Enttäuschung mal beenden: Hallo, Joseph!" sagte Lil.

Der Joker zog seine Brauen hoch und lächelte, dann sagte er: „Ah, schließt du nun aus der ersten Silbe von 'Joker' auf diesen Namen?"

Lil griff nach der Keksdose: „Nein, deine Oma hat ihn mir verraten und schickt dir zu deinem Geburtstag deine Lieblingskekse. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Joseph!"

Lil hielt ihm die geöffnete Keksdose hin und sah seine Miene einfrieren. Seine Hände zitterten und ballten sich dann zu Fäusten, während sich die wildesten Zuckungen in seinem Gesicht zeigten.

Lil legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Faust. „Deine Großmutter hat dich sehr vermisst und hofft darauf, dich bald besuchen zu können. (Der Joker schloss seine Augen.) Deine letzte Nachricht an sie hat sie gut aufgehoben. Und sie hat mir eine Menge über dein Leben erzählt, Joseph, über deine blonden Locken und deine Puppe Alice, deine Eltern, deinen Körper und deine Fähigkeiten. Möchtest du mir das erzählen, was sie selbst nicht weiß?"

Joker schüttelte ihre Hand von seiner Faust und hieb beide Fäuste auf den Tisch. „Nein, will ich nicht!" zischte er ruhig. „Lass mich allein!"

„Hältst du das für gut, jetzt allein zu sein?" fragte Lil.

„Es wäre besser für unser aller Gesundheit", presste der Joker hervor, „und mach die Tür zu!"

„O.K., wir reden zu anderer Zeit weiter. Bis dann, Joseph!"

Lil nahm die Patientenakte mit dem Kuli und ging hinaus. Sie schloss die Tür und hörte noch, wie der Joker gegen den Tisch trat. 'Hoffentlich zerlegt er nicht alles', dachte sie, 'aber vielleicht braucht er jetzt eine Auszeit, um das verdauen."

Sie ging in ihr Büro, wo schon nach kurzer Zeit das Telefon klingelte. Mrs Crown stellte ein Gespräch von Ene durch.

„Lil, es ist klasse! Ich habe eine Gästesuite. Eine Suite! Die Verpflegung ist der Hammer – viel habe ich noch nicht essen können, aber der Blick in den Kühlschrank ist traumhaft! Und ich kann in Ruhe arbeiten."

„Das freut mich, Ene! Gibt's denn auch was Neues von der Dimensionsmaschine?"

„Deswegen rufe ich eigentlich an: Die gesuchte Strahlung ist einmal aufgetreten, aber so kurz, dass sich der Standort nicht so genau bestimmen ließ. Bat-Bruce lässt den Bereich gerade mit Sonden oder sowas absuchen, aber es muss wohl wieder eine ziemlich runtergekommene und unübersichtliche Gegend sein... Wie gehabt, also. Aber er ist dran. Und bei dir so? Wo, oder besser, an wem bist du dran?"

„Tja, ich habe dem Geburtstagskind gerade gratuliert und ein Geschenk seiner Oma überreicht, was ihm wohl gerade ziemlich zu schaffen macht."

„Er hat heute Geburtstag? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dich mit ganz persönlichen Geschenken zurückhalten wirst, Lil! Du weißt schon, was ich meine."

„Jaaaa, ich weiß immer was du meinst..." Lil stutzte, denn vom Flur drangen plötzlich laute Stimmen ins Büro. „Ich habe vor, heute die Therapeutin raushängen zu lassen, die ihm wirklich helfen will, nicht die Geburtstagsgratulantin mit dem Füllhorn. So, wenn's sonst nix gibt, muss ich hier mal was überprüfen."

„Nö, sonst is' nix. Bis dann!" Beide legten auf und Lil verließ ihr Büro, vor dem gerade ein aufgeregter Wachmann ankam: „Dr. Quinzel, der Joker rastet gerade aus. Er haut mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand und schmiert alles voll..."

Lil lief hinüber zu Jokers Raum, vor dem noch zwei Wachmänner standen und hineinsahen. Lil ließ sich die Tür aufschließen und ging hinein. Die Stühle lagen auf dem Boden, die Wand war übersät mit roten Flecken und Streifen. Der Joker hieb mit mächtigen Schlägen auf die Wand ein und seine Hand- und Fingerknöchel bluteten. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt und er schwitzte, dass seine Schminke verlief. Der Tisch mit der Keksdose stand unberührt wie ein Fels in der Brandung.

Ganz ruhig sagte Lil: „Joseph, du bist verletzt, ich muss deine Hände verbinden. Tu dir nicht mehr selbst weh."

Mit einem wütenden Knurren schlug und trat der Joker noch ein paarmal gegen die Wand, aber noch bevor Lil wieder etwas sagen konnte, drehte er sich zu ihr und sagte: „Die Schmerzen jetzt sind ein Dreck gegen die, die du mir bereits bereitet hast."

Aber als sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Rücken legte und sanft in Richtung Tür drückte, ging er bereitwillig mit.

Lil ließ den Joker von einem Wachmann zum Behandlungsraum im Ergeschoss bringen und ging selbst hinterher. Sie hieß den Joker, sich auf die Liege setzen, holte Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel aus dem Schrank und schickte den Wärter hinaus. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Drehhocker neben der Liege und sah den Joker an. Die Schminke war nur in Resten vorhanden, Schweiß und das Wischen mit Handrücken, aber anscheinend auch Tränen hatten die Farben so ineinander verschmiert, dass aus den verbliebenen Spuren kein Clownsgesicht mehr zu erahnen war.

Unbeteiligt ließ der Joker zu, dass Lil seine Hand nahm und mit einem Spray desinfizierte. Er verzog keine Miene, obwohl das Zeug in den Wunden brannte, und auch als Lil mit Zellstoff einige verbliebene Putzstücke aus den Wunden wischte und nochmals sprayte, kaum kein Laut über seine Lippen. Lil verband die erste Hand und nahm dann die zweite.

Als sie die Putzstückchen entfernte, schnappte der Joker plötzlich nach Luft und raunte: „Ich weiß nicht, welches Spiel du gerade spielst, aber es missfällt mir."

Lil sah ihn ernst an und beschäftigte sich dann wieder mit seinen Wunden, während sie sagte: „Ich spiele gar kein Spiel, ich mache meinen Job – was anscheinend in dieser Einrichtung bisher keine große Rolle gespielt hat."

„Du machst deinen Job, ja?" höhnte der Joker. „Also, wenn es dein Job ist, mich restlos kaputt zu kriegen, machst du deine Arbeit wirklich sehr gut."

Lil seufzte und verband die zweite Hand. „Nein, ich würde gerne dazu beitragen, deine Situation zu verbessern..."

Laut lachte der Joker auf: „Hehehehe, und das willst du schaffen, indem du in meiner Vergangenheit bohrst und all die Abgründe ausleuchtest, die mich zu dem gemacht haben, was ich bin? Kannst du denn noch ertragen, was du bereits erfahren hast?" Er sah sie herausfordend an.

Lil erwiderte seinen Blick. „Wie ich mit meiner Arbeit klarkomme, soll nicht dein Problem sein. Ja, ich will alles wissen, ungeschminkt, direkt und vollständig. Gib's mir!" Sie war mit dem Verbinden fertig und legte alles zurück in den Schrank.

Der Joker lächelte: „Oh, Schätzchen, wo soll ich denn anfangen? Meine Lieblingsfernsehsendungen als Teenager? Wieviel ich auf dem College trinken konnte?"

Lil setzte sich wieder auf den Drehhocker und legte ihre Hände auf seine Knie: „Nein, ich möchte wissen, was in der Nacht passierte, als dir die zweite Wange aufgeschlitzt wurde."

Die Augen des Jokers funkelten zornig, seine Finger krallten sich in die Liege und sein Atem ging schneller. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Blick, sein Kopf sackte nach vorne und er begann zu würgen. Schnell hielt Lil den Mülleimer, in dem die verbrauchten Zellstofftücher verschwunden waren, vor ihn hin – und schon ging's los: Der Joker kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib und umklammerte den Mülleimer wie den Mast eines sinkenden Schiffes. Lil stand auf und hielt seine Haare nach hinten. Es roch säuerlich-fischig und Lil war froh, dass der Geruch des Desinfektionsmittels einen Teil des Gestanks überlagerte. Nach einer Weile klang das Würgen leer und der Joker spuckte nur noch gezielt in den Eimer. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und schüttelte sich. Lil nahm ihm den Eimer aus den Händen, stellte ihn aber nicht zu weit weg; dann nahm sie ein Handtuch vom Waschbecken, machte eine Ecke davon nass und wischte dem Joker das Gesicht ab. Damit verschwand auch der Rest Schminke.

„Deine Großmutter hat mir erzählt, dass du an einem Mittwoch nochmal so gegen elf Uhr abends weggegangen bist", begann Lil vorsichtig, „aber dann fehlen wichtige Stunden in ihrer Erzählung. Hattest du einen Job zu erledigen?"

Der Joker zuckte mit den Achseln: „Job? Wenn du es so nennen willst." Sein Ton klang bitter. „Ja, ein Job. Für den allseits unbeliebten Big Charly. Ein Waffenlager der Polizei war das Ziel. Zu viert sollten wir es leerräumen, ich als Anfänger sollte vor allem Schmiere stehen, weil das Lagerhaus direkt auf der Rückseite einer Polizeistation lag und alles sehr leise und unauffällig über die Bühne gehen musste. Erst lief alles wie geplant: Schloss vom Zauntor geknackt, Türschloss geknackt, schön leise. Die anderen drei rein, und ich stand Schmiere. Und dann fiel mir auf, dass so'n kleiner Bengel – vielleicht sieben oder acht Jahre alt – uns beobachtete." Die Stimme des Jokers zitterte leicht. „Er stand halb im Schatten der Hochbrücke gegenüber, vermutlich war er obdachlos und schlief dort, aber jetzt kam er an den Zaun heran. Als Dalton mit einer Kiste Gewehren zurückkam und merkte, wie ich zu dem Knirps hinüberstarrte, drückte er mir ein Messer in die Hand. 'Mach ihn kalt, ehe er uns verrät!" sagte er und schubste mich in Richtung Zaun. Und ich Idiot habe gezögert." Verächtlich warf der Joker den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Hat dich das an den letzten Tag bei deinen Eltern erinnert?" fragte Lil.

Der Joker schloss kurz die Augen: „Vielleicht. Heute würde ich nicht mehr zögern, aber damals wollte ich das Scheißmesser nicht benutzen. 'Stech ihn endlich ab!' blaffte mich Dalton an. Das muss der Bengel gehört haben und dann war's zu spät. Er schrie – irgendwas, ich weiß nicht mehr was, ich weiß nur noch, dass wir alle schnellstmöglich zum Wagen liefen und zwei Bullen schon um die Ecke kamen. Kelling haben sie erschossen, wir anderen drei konnten mit einer, äääh, echt wüsten Fahrt entkommen. Eine Stunde später waren wir bei Big Charly. Mit leeren Händen und nur zu dritt. Dalton schrie sofort, dass ich die Sache versaut hatte, weil ich zu feige war, den Bengel abzustechen. Der erschossene Kelling war Big Charlys Neffe gewesen. Tja, und da hatte ich verloren." Er biss sich auf die Lippen und begann zu zittern. Seine Stimme klang rau und belegt als er fortfuhr: „'Haltet ihn fest, ich werde ihm zeigen, was ich von Versagern halte', sagte Big Charly. Seine beiden Bodyguards rissen mir die Arme nach hinten. 'Du wolltest doch einen lukrativen Job haben. Aber hohen Gewinn gibt's nur bei hohem Einsatz, und dein Einsatz ist jetzt fällig.' Seine Bodyguards rissen mir die Klamotten runter - komplett - und Big Charly lachte über mein kleines bestes Stück. 'Ein Bonsai-Pimmel' grölte einer der Bodyguards. Big Charly nahm ein Lineal aus Metall vom Schreibtisch und prügelte auf mich ein, zog mir die Kanten durch die Haut und bohrte nach. Ach, einige Narben kennst du ja schon", ergänzte der Joker süffisant und deutete auf seinen Rücken.

Lil nickte: „Bist du bewusstlos geworden?"

Der Joker lachte bitter: „Das wäre schön gewesen. Nein, nein, bin ich nicht. Und dann wurde es richtig hässlich." Echtes Leid spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, dann grinste er wieder: „Lass uns morgen weiterspielen, vielleicht erzähle ich dann auch noch etwas."

„Nein, bitte bleib jetzt dabei", sagte Lil bestimmt, „ich sagte, ich will alles hören, und das will ich auch wirklich. Du hast dich gerade in die Situation vertieft, brich das nicht ab. Big Charly hat dich geschlagen – lange?"

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach machte der Joker gerade eine echte Zeitreise in seine eigene Vergangenheit. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht fünf Minuten, aber eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Ich war fix und fertig und habe geheult und gejammert – gefällt dir das, Frau Doktor, ja? Habe ich damals menschlich und gesund reagiert?"

Lil sah ihn an, aber er wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern fuhr mit lauter, zorniger Stimme fort: „Dann schmiss Big Charly das Lineal in die Ecke und öffnete seine Hose. Ich wurde von seinen Bodyguards mit dem Rücken nach oben über einen Tisch gelegt und Big Charly trat hinter mich. 'Du verfickter Loser' sagte er noch, und dann, dann...", seine Stimme überschlug sich fast und er spuckte die Worte aus: „dann hat er mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Arsch aufgerissen! Und DAS hat lange gedauert! Dann fing er auch noch an, an mir herumzufummeln und lachte über 'den Eineiigen', und die anderen lachten mit." Er schnappte laut nach Luft und schluchzte fast: „Dann bemerkte er noch etwas und hörte auf zu stoßen. 'Oh, Mann, da ist ja noch ein Loch! Der Kerl ist ein halbes Mädchen!' rief er, zog seinen Steifen aus meinem Hintern und presste ihn in meine Scheide, wo noch nie jemand drin gewesen war. Weißt du, wie lang die ist?" Joker schrie seine Worte und machte keine Pause. „Nur ein paar Zentimeter! Und er, er …", Joker schluchzte, „er hat mich zerfetzt! M-m-mein Blut lief heiß an meinen Beinen runter, und er hatte Spaß daran! Ich dachte, ich sterbe, und ich wollte auch sterben, aber es klappte nicht! Jeder Stoß war wie ein Schwert in meine gefühlsintensivsten Körperteile. Und als er endlich fertig war und ich fast aufatmete, da lud er seine Schergen ein: 'Habt Spaß mit der Missgeburt – sucht euch ein Loch aus.' Oh, Gott", brüllte der Joker und begann mit hochrotem Kopf zu würgen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hielt Lil den Mülleimer wieder vor ihn und der Joker übergab sich erneut – allerdings kam diesmal nur noch säuerlicher und grüner Schaum. Lil wischte dem Joker wieder das Gesicht ab, schwieg aber und hoffte, dass der Joker fortfuhr.

Aber der brauchte noch eine Weile, in der er sich ab und zu schüttelte und den Kopf so tief sinken ließ, dass Lil schon fürchtete, er könnte kopfüber von der Behandlungsliege fallen. Schließlich nahm er sich eines der Papiertücher aus Lils Hand, schneuzte sich und warf das Tuch in den Mülleimer. Er sah hundeelend aus, als er tatsächlich wieder - leise und verbitterte - Worte fand: „Irgendwann waren sie mit mir fertig, schleiften mich in einen Transporter und warfen mich irgendwo in die Gosse. Da blieb ich erstmal liegen." Er streckte sich, dass seine Gelenke knackten. „Es wurde schon langsam hell, als ich mich so weit aufrappelte, um mir meine Sachen, die sie neben mich geschmissen hatten, notdürftig anzuziehen und nach Hause zu schwanken. Wie ein Beutetier, ängstlich und geduckt, versuchte ich, mich zu orientieren und den Weg zu finden. Ich muss Stunden unterwegs gewesen sein, aber das war egal; meinen Körper spürte ich sowieso nicht mehr. Zuhause ließ ich mir von Granny die Wange nähen."

Er lachte plötzlich in der fiesesten Art und Weise: „Hehehehe, und ich Vollidiot dachte tatsächlich, dass Sally jetzt vielleicht Mitleid mit mir hätte oder mich sogar wirklich lieben würde, nachdem was ich, äh-hä, durchgemacht hatte für sie. Aber nein", sein Ton ging in einen erzählenden Singsang über, „jetzt hasste sie mich erst so richtig. Sie warf mir alles an den Kopf, was mich fertigmachen konnte: Dass ich dumm und unfähig bin, dass ich es ihr nie machen kann wie ein richtiger Mann, dass ich ihre Zeit verschwendet hätte mit Träumen von einem intakten Familienleben und so weiter. Dabei packte sie ihren Kram zusammen und ging. Und in der nächsten Nacht ging ich – oder besser: mein altes Ich. So", er sah Lil herausfordernd an, „war das nicht eine hübsche Geschichte wie aus deinem Psychologielehrbuch? Bin ich nicht ein wahrer Märchenpatient?"

Lil lächelte minimal: „Naja, die Geschichte ist ja noch lange nicht zuende. Du bist gegangen – und dann hast du genau ein Jahr später deiner Großmutter eine Menge Geld auf's Konto gebracht?"

Der Joker machte wieder ein ernstes Gesicht: „Hmm, ja, meine sentimentale Seite war wohl noch nicht ganz tot. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihr gegenüber eine Schuld zu tilgen, vielleicht wollte ich mir auch eine Hintertür offen lassen, wer weiß? Ich kannte ja die verschlungenen Pfade von Mafiageld – und habe mir... die eine oder andere Million geholt. Peanuts. Aber es reichte, um Größeres zu planen. Und dieses", er schnalzte wieder mit der Zunge, „formidable Etablissement des Dr. Arkham lieferte mir stets Nachschub an willigen Helfern. Du verstehst schon: Bemitleidenswerte, mittellose Ex-Patienten mit einem gewissen Groll auf die Gesellschaft."

„Teilst du denn ihren Groll oder hast du sie nur für deine Zwecke benutzt?" fragte Lil.

„Aaaah, diese Frage nehmen wir für den Beginn unseres nächsten Spiels. Oder magst du mit dem armen, traurigen Krüppel nicht mehr spielen, wo du doch jetzt seinen Hintergrund kennst und für deine medizinischen – na, sagen wir mal Experimente benutzen kannst?"

Lil zog Nase und Stirn kraus: „Krüppel? Experimente?"

Der Joker machte ein allwissendes Gesicht: „Naja, seelisch auf jeden Fall verkrüppelt, körperlich sicher auch – keine Frau, nicht richtig Mann... Dir werden doch sicher ein paar interessante Versuche einfallen, um dir in der Medizinwelt einen Namen zu machen. Dr. Arkham macht sehr gerne Versuche mit Elektrizität an Menschen. Vielleicht findest du sogar ein Spiel, das uns beide, äh, erregt. Da biete ich ja immerhin eine Möglichkeit mehr." Er blickte sie verführerisch an.

„Joseph, ich sehe dich weder als Toyboy noch als Versuchskaninchen. Meinst du mit 'eine Möglichkeit mehr', dass du auch eine Möglichkeit mehr hast, erregt zu werden? Ist deine Vagina, sagen wir mal, funktionstüchtig?" fragte Lil möglichst sachlich.

Der Joker blickte pikiert drein und seine Stimme klang angewidert: „Funktionstüchtig? Als wäre mein Körper ein Gebrauchtwagen..." Er machte eine lange Pause. „Natürlich ist bei mir alles 'funktionstüchtig' und außerdem empfindlich, schließlich bin ich sensibler Mann." Er grinste, aber dann gefror sein Lächeln und er wisperte: „Obwohl sich Big Charly alle Mühe gegeben hat, mein Kleinod zu zerstören, macht es mir noch sehr viel Freude."

„Sehr viel Freude?" hakte Lil nach, „also kannst du auch über deine Vagina einen Orgasmus erreichen? Da hat dich Mutter Natur aber reichlich beschenkt."

„Beschenkt? Willst du mich verarschen?" fragte der Joker aufgebracht.

„Aber nein. Nur, also, ich kenne bei mir nur eine Möglichkeit, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen – und der ist auch noch relativ anstrengend. Insofern bist du mit zwei Möglichkeiten doch wirklich gesegnet."

Der Joker holte schon Luft und sah aus, als würde er zu einem heftigen Dementi ansetzen, aber da riss ein Wachmann abrupt die Tür auf und rief: „Dr. Quinzel, im zweiten Stock hat Poleman einen epileptischen Anfall oder sowas, kommen Sie schnell!"

Lil spurtete los und rief über ihre Schulter: „O.k., bitte bringen Sie den Joker in sein Zimmer zurück!" Fort war sie.

Um 12.58 Uhr traf Lil in Polemans Zimmer ein und behandelte den vermeintlichen epileptischen Anfall, der sich zum Glück als reiner Wutanfall entpuppte – um 13 Uhr traf Dr. French ein und freute sich, dass dieser Kelch an ihm vorübergegangen war. Dass er noch Visite auf zwei Etagen zu machen hatte, freute ihn weniger. Aber zunächst trank er ja wieder Kaffee mit Mrs. Crown und begegnete Lil, als sie von Poleman zurück in ihr Büro ging, während Dr. French den Patientenwagen zur Visite schob. Es war 13.49 Uhr.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Frau Kollegin!" schnaufte er mit übertriebener Höflichkeit. „Sie haben gleich zwei Patienten an einem Tag entlassen können. Das ist hier noch nie vorgekommen. Wenn Sie Dr. Arkham davon berichten, würde ich gern mal Mäuschen spielen. Huahuahua!" Lachend schob er davon. Lil war abgenervt. Sollte sie den Nachmittag über in der Stadt verbringen? Im Internet mehr Infos über diese Welt sammeln? Nee, sie hatte immer noch den Schweißgeruch von Polemans Anfall in der Nase und sogar den säuerlichen Geruch von Jokers Kotzerei. Sie ging duschen und dann ins Bett.

 **Ein Abend wie aus dem Bilderbuch?**

Gegen 18 Uhr klopfte Fryer an Lils Tür und bat sie, seinen Urlaubsantrag zum Abbummeln der vielen Überstunden zu unterschreiben; er wolle mit Thomas Schiff die Wohnung besser für zwei anpassen. Sie bat Fryer, ihr etwas zum Abendessen aus der Kantine zu holen und zog sich schnell einen Kittel über, dann ging sie in Mrs. Crowns Büro, checkte die Vertretungsliste und unterschrieb Fryers Antrag, der ihr belegte Brote und einen Jogurt brachte und dann fröhlich mit seinem bewilligten Urlaubsantrag von dannen zog.

Beim letzten Löffel Jogurt drang Tumult an Lils Ohr. Sie ließ das Kantinentablett stehen und trat auf den Flur, wo sie gerade noch sehen konnte, wie zwei bekleckerte Wachmänner den hysterisch schimpfenden und sich heftig wehrenden Joker, in ein Badetuch gewickelt, unsanft in sein Zimmer beförderten und die Tür abschlossen. Sie winkte einen der Wachmänner zu sich und fragte, was passiert sei.

„Der Smith aus der zweiten Etage ist voll ausgerastet beim Essen. Hat einen Mithäftling über, ääh, Mitpatienten über den Tisch geworfen, dabei sind zwei andere vom Stuhl gekippt. Dann ist der Joker ihm mit einem Stuhl zu Leibe gerückt, aber da hat ihn ein anderer Häf… Patient hochgerissen und ihm welche geklatscht, es wurde aus allen Richtungen mit dem Essen geworfen, naja, und dann waren wir ja da. Es ging eine Menge zu Bruch, zum Glück keine Knochen. Aber es sieht aus wie im Saustall, überall ist Essen verschmiert. Die Anderen waschen sich selbst, aber der Joker war so aufgebracht, den haben wir gleich unter die Dusche gezerrt. Wollen Sie ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel geben?"

Lil lauschte, aber aus Jokers Zimmer kam kein Ton. „Nein", sagte sie dann, „er soll sich noch fünf Minuten abregen und dann gehe ich mal zu ihm. Was ist mit den Verbänden an den Händen?"

„Hat er sich selbst entfernt. Blutet nicht mehr", murmelte der Wachmann und ging.

Lil ging in ihr Zimmer, putzte ihre Zähne, atmete tief durch und ging dann zur Tür des Jokers. Sie rief einen Wachmann zu sich, um ihr die Tür aufzuschließen. „Soll ich mitkommen?", brummelte er .

„Wird nicht nötig sein, schließen Sie einfach wieder ab."

„Naaa, ich bin aber zeitweise auch in der Etage darunter, dann kann ich Sie vielleicht auch mal nicht hören", warnte er.

Lil winkte ab, der Wachmann schloss auf und hinter ihr gleich wieder ab.

Der Joker saß an der Wand unter dem Fenster, hatte die Beine angezogen, die Arme auf den Knien verschränkt und den Kopf dahinter vergraben. Das Badetuch war um seine Lenden geschlungen.

„Guten Abend", sagte Lil leise.

Sie sah, dass der Joker tief atmete, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden vor ihm. „Dein Geburtstag ist noch nicht vorbei. Kann ich dir noch einen Wunsch erfüllen?", fragte sie.

„Geh weg!" nuschelte er ohne erkennbare Körperregung.

Lil biss sich auf die Lippen und wartete. Schließlich fragte sie: „Es gab Aufregung in der Kantine? Magst du davon erzählen? Ich höre zu."

Nichts passierte. Lil hakte nochmal nach: „Was war denn der Auslöser, Joseph?"

Ganz langsam hob der Joker den Kopf – und sprang sie plötzlich an, so dass sie nach hinten fiel und der Joker über ihr lag. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf mit seiner Rechten fest und drückte mit seinen Beinen ihre Beine fest auf den Boden.

„Vergiss endlich diesen Namen! Der hat nichts mehr mit mir zu tun!", zischte er böse und sein Gesicht zuckte wie wild.

Lil war leicht panisch und öffnete den Mund, was den Joker bewog, ihren Mund mit seiner linken Hand abzudecken, damit keine Schreie herausdringen konnten.

„Warum stocherst du in der Vergangenheit herum? Warum machst du einer alten Frau unerfüllbare Hoffnungen? Warum fürchtest und ekelst du dich nicht vor mir?"

Er war so wütend, dass sein Gesicht rot anlief und seine Zunge stets an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein schien.

Da ihr der Joker nicht die Luft abschnürte und sein Gewicht auf ihr ihr nicht wehtat, legte sich Lils Panik und sie antwortete: „F-rmmm mm m-mm."

Der Joker legte den Kopf schief, sah sie etwas verblüfft an und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund. „Was?", fragte er barsch.

Lil räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Warum soll ich mich vor dir ekeln? Du bist doch frisch geduscht."

Grinsend kicherte der Joker: „Ja, natürlich, pures Wasser hilft am besten gegen Narben jeder Art. Willst du sie nicht mal küssen? Hmm?" Und damit beugte er sein Gesicht zu ihrem hinunter.

Und Lil hob fix ihren Kopf und küsste tatsächlich die Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange.

Dem Joker verging das Grinsen. Er sah Lil ernst und mit großen Augen an; Lil begann nun zu lächeln. Das missfiel dem Joker wohl wieder und er fragte Lil in süffisantem Ton: „Oh, ist Madam etwa heiß auf ihren – äääh – Lieblingspatienten, hm-hm? Möchtest du vielleicht noch mehr von mir küssen? Ich habe ja – eheh – noch diverse weitere Narben und einen traurigen kleinen besten Freund..." Er sah sie herausfordernd an.

Lil holte tief Luft und sagte: „Darüber könnten wir reden, aber nicht in dieser Position. Mir tut langsam der Rücken weh, und das macht mich nölig."

Der Joker lachte auf: „Hahahaha, 'darüber könnten wir reden'? Du bist ja ein besserer Clown als ich! Willst du etwa meinen zwei Zentimetern einen blasen?"

„Warum nicht?", meinte Lil, „Das fände ich sehr vorteilhaft. Zum einen muss ich nicht so weit vor und zurück – das geht nämlich auf's Genick – und zum anderen kannst du mir deine 'zwei Zentimeter' nicht gegen mein Zäpfchen rammen – und die Vorstellung finde ich sehr angenehm. Außerdem haben wir beide gerade geduscht..."

Eine halbe Minute lang sah der Joker Lil einfach nur an, dann ließ er sie los und erhob sich. Lil setzte sich ganz langsam auf, während der Joker sich streckte und das Badetuch herunterfiel. Er hob es nicht auf, sondern stellte sich vor Lil hin und studierte ihr Gesicht, während sie zu ihm aufsah und fragend anlächelte.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte er.

Lil zog die Stirn kraus und besah sie sich dann den Mann vor ihr genauer. Seine Haut war sehr blass mit einem leichten Gelbstich, überall fanden sich Narben. Er war fast mager, aber seine Muskeln ließen sie nicht daran zweifeln, dass er durchtrainiert war. Sein Schambereich zeigte nur Haare, mehr war nicht zu sehen.

„Durchaus", sagte sie dann und stand langsam auf.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Wieder legte er seinen Kopf schräg und verengte seine Augen: „Du würdest, ääähh, intime Interaktionen mit einem Schwanzlosen in Betracht ziehen? Bist du nicht normal, Frau Doktor?"

Seufzend erwiderte Lil: „Doch, und wie normal, geradezu langweiliger Standard. Es ist ganz einfach: Geschätzte 80% der Frauen bekommen keinen vaginalen Orgasmus, sonder nur einen klitoralen. Du darfst gerne raten, wie oft ein auf seinen steifen Penis fixierter Mann diesen Punkt trifft." Erwartungsvoll sah sie in an.

Er antwortete nur: „Oh..."

„Das kann ich gelten lassen", meinte Lil lässig, „ein O sieht auch aus wie eine Null. Ich kenne bei mir nur eine Methode, es 'wirklich' schön zu haben, und die ist richtig anstrengend. Das erwarte ich von einem Mann nicht. Aber immerhin wirst du bei deiner, hm, Ausstattung sicher offen sein für andere Möglichkeiten als das alte Rein-Raus-Spiel. Und das gefällt mir!"

Sie sah ihn lächelnd an, während er sie anstarrte, als hätte sie gerade widerlegt, dass eins und eins zwei ergibt.

„Zeig's mir", sagte er dann.

„Was?" fragte Lil.

„Wie du es, äähh, 'schön' hast, wie du das nennst."

Lil zog ihre Brauen hoch. „Ernsthaft?"

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck von 'was glaubst du wohl?' und Lil ihres zu 'du hast es so gewollt'.

„Leg dich hin", sagte sie leise. Der Joker legte sich ganz langsam auf's Bett und sah zu, wie Lil ihren Kittel auszog. Da sie den Kittel nur schnell übergeworfen hatte, als Fryer mit seinem Urlaubsantrag bei ihr auftauchte, trug sie nichts darunter - was den Joker erstaunte, wie sein Gesicht deutlich widerspiegelte.

Lil schlüpfte zu ihm ins Bett und drehte sich auf ihre rechte Seite, während der Joker nun hinter ihr lag.

„Soso, ansehen willst du mich nicht?" fragte der Joker herausfordernd.

„Du kannst nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein", antwortete Lil. „Komm, dreh' dich zu mir und gib mir deine Hand."

Der Joker drehte sich auf die Seite und schmiegte seine Brust an Lils Rücken. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf die rechte Hand und hob seinen linken Arm zu ihrer Vorderseite. Sie ergriff seine Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Als sie leise seufzte, schmunzelte der Joker: „Hmhmhm, und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Lil hauchte: „Nur den Druck aufrecht erhalten und innerhalb dieses Radius' bleiben", dabei beschrieb sie mit seinem Zeigefinger einen Kreis von nur einem Zentimeter Durchmesser. Dann begann sie, ihren Unterleib zu bewegen und ihre Atmung wurde schneller.

„Das finde ich noch nicht anstrengend" sagte der Joker nach einer Weile.

Lil hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne. „Ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt, dass es für DICH anstrengend wird. ICH habe gut zu tun, bring mich bloß nicht aus dem Takt!"

Sie setzte ihre Bewegungen fort. Nach ein paar Minuten erhöhte der Joker den Druck seines Fingers, was Lil geräuschvoll Luft schnappen ließ. Er begann, ihre Schulter zu küssen und leicht zu beißen und sich enger an sie zu pressen, dabei variierte er ständig den Druck seinen Zeigefingers. Lil hatte von ihren heftigen Bewegungen schon fast Muskelkater im Unterleib. Sie bemerkte plötzlich einen Gnubbel, der sich in ihren Oberschenke drückte – das musste wohl die Erektion von Jokers Mikropenis sein. Ihr wurde sehr heiß; noch nie hatte ein Mann es ihr so gemacht. Als sie dann noch merkte, wie schnell Jokers Atem ging, hielt sie der Erregung nicht mehr stand und lief über die Ziellinie. Sie blieb so leise sie konnte, damit keiner der Wachmänner etwas hörte, und hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund – Letzteres aber vor Erstaunen und Begeisterung.

Der Joker hatte bemerkt, WIE gut es ihr gerade ging, und hatte seine Hand über ihren Bauch zu ihren Brüsten wandern lassen. Er rieb seinen Penis weiterhin an ihrem Oberschenkel, als sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte.

Er blickte sie an. „Dein Gesicht ist ganz rot, und dein Hals auch", raunte er.

Lil lächelte: „Ja, mein Dekolleté vermutlich auch: Die hektischen roten Flecken bekomme ich immer, wenn... du weißt schon. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin!"

„Für etwas, das dir jeder x-beliebige Mann geben kann?" fragte er spöttisch.

„Hm", seufzte Lil, „eher 'geben könnte, aber nie gegeben hat'. Ohne Witz: Du bist der erste Mensch außer mir selbst, der das geschafft hat. Ach ja!", seufzte sie versonnen.

Die Falten auf Jokers Stirn vertieften sich. „Willst du mich verarschen? Wieso sollte es dir noch keiner besorgt haben?"

„Naja", antwortete Lil, „ich habe ja selbst erst vor ein paar Jahren spitz gekriegt, dass es nur so geht. Und die Männer hat es anscheinend nicht sonderlich interessiert. Und jetzt zu dir: Leg dich mal auf den Rücken."

Der Joker sah sie skeptisch an und presste seinen Unterleib stärker gegen ihren Oberschenkel. „Warum bleiben wir nicht einfach so, hmmm?"

„Weil ich dir auch etwas schenken möchte", wisperte Lil.

Er legte seine Stirn in Falten, aber er drehte sich auf den Rücken, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Lil richtete sich auf und rutschte weiter zum Fußende des Bettes. Die Augen des Jokers verfolgten sie, wie die eines Panthers seiner Beute folgen. Als Lil sein linkes Bein nach außen schob, winkelte er beide Beine leicht an und sie kniete sich dazwischen.

„Eh-he, das glaub' ich nicht", meinte der Joker zweifelnd.

Lil grinste kurz und beugte sich dann zu der roten Eichel, die nun zwischen den Schamhaaren hervorstach wie eine kleine Erdbeere. Sie glättete mit ihren Handflächen die Haare zur den Seiten und hauchte warm auf die tatsächlichen zwei Zentimeter. Dem Joker lief ein Schauer über den ganzen Körper. Um seinen Mund zuckte es.

Mit beiden Händen über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel streichend, küsste Lil erst seinen Unterleib und glitt dann tiefer. Sie ließ ihre Zunge um die Erdbeere kreisen, bis der Joker zitterte. Dann nahm sie das kleine Früchtchen in den Mund und saugte leicht daran, während ihre linke Hand seinen Hoden streichelte. Die Bauchmuskeln des Jokers waren in ständiger Bewegung, seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke unter ihm.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Lil Feuchtigkeit an ihrem Kinn. Seine Scheide war also imstande, Sekret zu produzieren. Ob es ihm wohl gefallen würde, auch dort berührt zu werden? Trotz seiner Erinnerungen?

So wie sie zwischen seinen Beinen kniete, würde sie sich zwar die Brüste platt pressen, wenn sie auch die rechte Hand nicht mehr als Stütze hatte, aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Ganz vorsichtig strich sie mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger an seinem Scheideneingang entlang.

Sofort riss der Joker die Augen auf und sog scharf Luft ein. Lil hob ihren Blick und sah ihn zornig den Kopf schütteln. Da ließ sie vorsichtig von seiner Eichel ab und flüsterte: „Es wird nur ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Wenn es dir wirklich unangenehm wird, zieh an meinen Haaren, und ich höre sofort auf."

Er sah sie immer noch an, als hätte sie seine Lieblingshose weggeworfen, ließ dann aber mit einem lauten Seufzer den Kopf zurückfallen.

Also, fuhr Lil genauso fort, wie sie aufgehört hatte. Sachte ließ sie Momente später eine Fingerkuppe in seine Scheide gleiten und hörte den Joker stöhnen.

Während ihr Finger ganz langsam tiefer glitt, streifte sie sanft mit den Schneidezähnen über seinen Eichelrand. Jokers Scheide war wirklich nicht groß; Lils Zeigefinger passte gut hinein, erreichte aber auch schon das Ende der kurzen Vagina – in diesem Moment legte der Joker seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, zog aber nicht an den Haaren, sondern drückte ihren Kopf nach unten. Lil begann, stärker an der heißen Erdbeere zu saugen, und ließ ihren Zeigefinger leicht in Jokers Innerem kreisen. Schließlich versuchte sie, durch Hin- und Herstreichen die Prostata des Jokers zu erreichen. Und sie merkte sehr genau, wann sie sie gefunden hatte, denn der Joker stöhnte plötzlich auf und spannte all seine Muskeln an.

Lil ließ nicht nach. Immer wieder ließ sie ihren Finger gegen Jokers Prostata stupsen, dabei saugte sie noch stärker, streichelte mit der linken Hand seinen Hoden und drückte plötzlich mit einem Finger ihrer linken Hand gegen seinen Damm. Das war der Tropfen, der Jokers Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Mit einem schluchzenden Geräusch bäumte er sich auf und füllte Lils Mund mit salzigem Tapetenkleister. Trotzdem hatte Lil ihren Blick gehoben und sah begeistert, wie der Joker kam. Sie liebte es, zu sehen, wie ein Mann kam.

Als der Joker ermattet zurücksank, streichelte Lil kurz seinen Bauch, dann stand sie auf und spuckte sein Sperma ins Waschbecken. Sie spülte sich den Mund aus und legte sich wieder neben ihn.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ertastete der Joker ihren Körper und zog sie dicht an seinen heran. „Warum?", flüsterte er, „Warum jetzt? Wo warst du, als ich 21 war?"

Lil biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte; schließlich sagte sie: „In einer anderen Welt, könnte man sagen."

Stumm nickte der Joker in ihre Nackenbeuge hinein und hielt sie ganz fest. Sein Griff lockerte sich plötzlich, als das Klappern von Schlüsseln hörbar wurde. Er schubste Lil ein Stück von sich und wies mit dem Kopf zu Tür. Lil stand schnell auf und warf sich wieder ihren Kittel über. Nur drei Sekunden später erschien das Gesicht des Wachmanns in der kleinen vergitterten Luke in der Tür. Lil eilte ihm entgegen und ließ sich aufschließen. „Auf Wiedersehen!", rief sie dem Joker lächelnd zu. Er sah sie nicht an und schwieg.

 **Und nun?**

Lil ging sich anziehen und dann nochmal in ihr Büro um nachzulesen, welche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen waren, wenn ein Patient der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe Arkham kurzzeitig zu verlassen hatte, z.B. für medizinische Behandlungen im Krankenhaus oder zu Gerichtsterminen. Sie plante alles sorgfältig durch, was sie fast drei Stunden Arbeit kostete, obwohl ein Besuch bei Verwandten laut Vorschrift nur für zwanzig Minuten gestattet war. Danach fühlte sie sich aber ziemlich schlapp und ging bald schlafen. Diesmal wurde ihr Nachtschlaf erst um 3.17 Uhr gestört – der Joker machte seine üblichen Geräusche.

Wie sonst auch trottete Lil wieder hinüber, ein Wachmann schloss auf und wieder zu. Lil musste nicht mal etwas sagen – schon die Nähe und Wärme ihres Körpers ließ den Joker schlafen wie ein Baby.

Am Morgen wachten sie als Knäuel auf, Arme und Beine verschlungen wie ein Makramee-Kunstwerk mit eingearbeiteter Bettdecke. Es war noch dunkel; von draußen drangen die Gespräche der Wachmänner zum Schichtwechsel herein.

„Zeit zu gehen, Frau Doktor", murmelte der Joker, wand seine Extremitäten aus dem Geflecht heraus und setzte sich auf.

Lil sah ihn ernst an. „Ich habe alles vorbereitet, Joseph. Du kannst heute deine Großmutter besuchen. Überleg es dir gut! Im Moment sehe ich nicht, dass du alsbald auf Entlassung hoffen kannst, und du möchtest deine Großmutter wohl kaum hierher bitten. Die Jüngste ist sie aber auch nicht mehr, also..."

„Ich habe schon verstanden!", blaffte der Joker. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und sagte: „Geh einfach!"

Lil ging zur Tür, rief einen Wachmann zu sich und ging in ihr Zimmer. Der Wachmann winkte sich gleich einen Kollegen heran, um den Joker zum täglichen Duschen zu bringen.

Nach dem unspektakulären Frühstück begann Lil wie üblich mit der Visite in der ersten Etage, bis ein Wachmann zu ihr kam und mitteilte, dass der Joker sie sprechen wolle. Gesichtsausdruck und Tonfall des Wachmanns entnahm Lil, dass so etwas noch nicht vorgekommen war.

Lil ließ den Visitewagen einfach stehen – sollte doch Dr. French auch mal ein bisschen Arbeit erledigen.

Als sie Jokers Zimmer betrat, saß er ungeschminkt vor ihr und sagte: „Muss ich in der Anstaltskleidung gehen?"

Lächelnd schüttelte Lil den Kopf: „Nein, ich kann dir etwas aus dem Fundus bringen lassen. Welche Größe?"

Sie sah, dass der Joker sich auf die Lippen biss und nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte, als er seine Kleidergröße nannte. Lil nickte und sagte: „Ich freue mich, dass du dich zu dem Besuch entschlossen hast!" Dann ging sie hinaus und traf all die geplanten Vorbereitungen für Jokers Ausflug.

Mrs. Crown war überhaupt nicht begeistert, die Wachmänner hielten alles für einen blöden Witz, aber Lil warf mit teils absurden Fachwörtern um sich, um die immense Bedeutung dieser Fahrt für den Patienten zu untermauern.

Trotz mulmigen Gefühls lief alles glatt. Der Van mit Fahrer und bewaffnetem Personal stand bereit, der Joker war mit Sportschuhen, Jeans, kragenlosem Shirt und einem grauen Jacket ausgestattet worden und wartete mit Hand- und Fußfesseln bereits am Ausgang. Los ging die Fahrt!

Lil ließ den Fahrer direkt vor der Hausnummer 26 in der Maillardtstreet halten und wies die bewaffneten Wachmänner an sich um das Haus zu verteilen und dabei möglichst unsichtbar zu bleiben; sie selbst würde den Patienten hinein begleiten.

Sie ging mit dem Joker zur Tür und sah an seiner hervorstehenden Halsschlagader, wie sehr sein Herz pumpte; sein Gesicht zuckte nicht, aber es war starr wie eine Maske. Sie konnte sehen, dass hinter der Wohnzimmergardine jemand stand und sie beobachtete. Lil drückte kurz Jokers Hand und klingelte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete Mrs. Howard die Tür, schlug ihre Hände vor den Mund und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Jokers Lippen bebten, und dann öffneten sich bei seiner Großmutter sämtliche Schleusen und sie fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. „Joseph – Kind - komm doch rein", stammelte sie und zog den Joker mit sich.

Lil ging hinterher und schloss die Tür. Sie ließ die beiden allein ins Wohnzimmer gehen und setzte sich einfach auf die Treppe; einen so intimen Moment wollte sie nicht stören. Sie konnte hören, dass sie beide redeten, weinten, selten lachten – aber die genauen Worte verstand sie nicht.

Nach einer Viertelstunde ging sie zur Wohnzimmertür und sagte, dass nur noch fünf Minuten blieben. Mrs. Howard klang erschrocken: „Sie habe ich ja total vergessen! Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

Lil lehnte dankend ab. Der Joker erhob sich und wollte einmal in sein früheres Zimmer sehen. „Geh nur, Junge, ich habe alles so gelassen wie früher. Ich bin gerade zu erschöpft für die Treppe und bleibe hier unten", sagte seine Großmutter.

Schlurfend, so wie es die klackernden Ketten zuließen, stieg der Joker die Stufen nach oben, während Lil ihm vom Erdgeschoss aus zusah; er stand eine Weile regungslos in dem kleinen Raum, dann sah er zu seiner Rechten und nahm die blonde Puppe, Alice, in die Hand. Lil konnte nicht sehen, dass er die Augen schloss und schwer schluckte, aber sie sah, wie er sich mit der Puppe in der Hand auf das Bett setzte. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, denn er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und seine wirren Locken verdeckten alles. Schließlich streckte er sich, stand energisch auf und setzte die Puppe wieder auf's Regal. Er kam die Treppe wieder herunter und ließ sich seltsam teilnahmslos von seiner Großmutter zum Abschied drücken. Er nickte nur, sagte aber kein Wort und verließ das Haus.

Lil hatte die Veränderung sofort wahrgenommen, aber hier vor den Wachmännern wollte sie den Joker nicht dazu befragen. Sie legte ihm im Van nur sachte ihre Hand auf seine; er sah sie kurz zornig an und zog seine Hand fort.

Problemlos ließ sich der Joker wieder auf sein Zimmer in Arkham bringen und Lil ging direkt hinterher, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Der Joker seufzte genervt und meinte lapidar: „Das ist nicht mehr mein Leben, ich will es nicht zurück. Lass mich damit in Ruhe! Die alte Frau wartet auf jemanden, der ich nicht sein kann. Lass ihr den Glauben, dass er nicht tot ist, aber mich sollte sie nie wiedersehen. Und jetzt wäre ich gern allein, Frau Doktor und , eh-he, ich bin appetitlos und werde nicht zum Mittagessen gehen."

Lil nickte und atmete tief durch. „Ich respektiere deine Ansicht und deine Wünsche; ich werde mich danach richten und die Wachmänner informieren, dass du kein Essen haben möchtest. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nachher noch."

Sie ging hinaus und in ihr Büro. War es ein Fehler gewesen, den Joker und seine Großmutter wieder zusammenzuführen? Sie grübelte so lange, bis sie Dr. French und Mrs. Crown ein Begrüßungspläuschchen auf dem Flur halten hörte. Als dann beide in Mrs. Crowns Büro verschwunden waren, verließ Lil die Anstalt und ging in Gotham spazieren, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Erst kurz vor dem Abendessen kehrte sie zurück, brachte ihre Sachen nach oben und ging dann zur Kantine, denn sie hatte unterwegs nur eine Kleinigkeit gegessen und war rechtschaffen hungrig. Sie aß mehr als sonst vom Kantinenfutter und saß dabei allein an einem Tisch. Der Joker aß ebenfalls, war auch wieder geschminkt, hielt sich aber fern von ihr.

Als Lil die Kantine verließ, stieß sie vor dem Fernsehraum fast mit Ene zusammen, die total aufgelöst wirkte und von einem Wachmann begleitet wurde, der Lil ansprach: „Dr., diese Ehemalige will zu Ihnen und..."

„Ja, vielen Dank, das ist so in Ordnung, lassen Sie sie gleich bei mir", schnitt Lil ihm das Wort ab.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist..." begann Ene aufgeregt und zog Lil in eine Ecke des Fernsehraums, in dem zwar das Gerät lief, aber von den anwesenden zwei Patienten ebensowenig beachtet wurde wie Lil und Ene. Letztere begann erneut: „Unser schwarzer Ritter hat letzte Nacht das Maschinchen gefunden und drei Leute dingfest gemacht, darunter auch den Professor Dunnham. Die Dimensionssprungmaschine haben seine Leute in den Wayne Tower geschafft, und da wird er seitdem durchgecheckt."

„Das klingt doch super!", freute sich Lil, „Vielleicht kommen wir ganz fix in unsere Welt zurück. Warum bist du denn so nervös? Und warum hast du mir das nicht per Telefon erzählt?"

„Orrrrh!", schnarrte Ene, „weil das nur die A-Seite ist, jetzt kommt der unschöne Teil: Vor etwa einer Stunde bekam der Butler einen Anruf der Polizei. Und die... da, guck, da kommt es schon in den Nachrichten!"

Ene wies auf den Fernseher, wo gerade eine Journalistin vor einem großen Gebäude in Gotham zu sehen war, die berichtete: „... wissen wir nur, dass etwa fünfzig Gäste der Soirée beim Gouverneur als Geiseln genommen wurden. Der Geiselnehmer ist bekannt als der sogenannte „Brawler", der mit mehreren Verbrechen in Gotham City in Verbindung gebracht wird. Seine Forderungen ließ er von meinem Kollegen Bill Kenton direkt filmen, sehen Sie hier." Schnitt, ein Band wurde eingespielt, auf dem man den Brawler sehen konnte, der in einem fensterlosen Raum auf eine Menge Leute wies, die in Abendkleidung auf dem Boden saßen und von einigen schwarz gekleideten Männern mit Schußwaffen bedroht wurden. Die keifende Stimme des Brawlers höhnte: „Dann soll er mal herkommen, der Batman, und das Eigentum des Professors zurückgeben, dann könnte ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen, die Leute unbeschadet gehen zu lassen. Ansonsten heißt es für diese illustre Gesellschaft 'Abschied nehmen'. Um 20 Uhr sollte es dunkel genug für Fledermäuse sein, bis dahin warte ich, aber dann wird eine Geisel nach der anderen aus dem 43. Stock stürzen. Also, macht dem Flattermann Feuer unter dem Hintern!" Und er trat zur Seite, damit der Kameramann die verängstigten Geiseln filmen konnte, und in der zweiten Reihe saß Bruce Wayne.

Lil hielt mit einem erschrockenen Ton die Luft an. Ene schloss die Augen und sagte: „Jetzt kennst du unser Problem."

„Ach, den Brawler kenne ich, der ist ein pinseliger Korinthenkacker. Vor acht spielt sich da nix ab, komm, gehen wir essen", sagte einer der beiden anwesenden Patienten und zog den anderen mit sich hinaus.

Lil schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Ene nickte: „Und jetzt?"

Plötzlich summte eine Stimme knapp hinter ihnen: „Hmmhm, was ist eine Dimensionssprungmaschine?" Es war der Joker, der das ganze Gespräch belauscht hatte.

Fast tonlos antwortete Lil leise: „Meine einzige Chance, nach Hause zu meinen Kindern zu kommen."

Der Joker legte den Kopf schief und fragte: „Das war also kein, äh, Witz, dass du aus einer, tssss, anderen Welt kommst?"

Lil schüttelte den Kopf; Ene murmelte: „Was hast du ihm denn noch alles erzählt?", was Lil und den Joker sie böse anfunkeln ließ.

„Und wo ist das Problem? Der Batman wird doch nicht zulassen können, dass, ehm, naja, soooo viele Unschuldige ihr Leben lassen müssen. Das hat er doch noch nie gekonnt. Der wird schon auftauchen – und dann seid ihr weg. Oder ihr macht hübsch bitte-bitte beim großen schwarzen Mann", sagte der Joker mit resignierendem Unterton.

„Geht nicht", sagte Ene, „er ist ja eine der Geiseln."

Jetzt riss der Joker seine Augen auf. „Ernsthaft? Der Fledermaus-Gutmensch sitzt da... irgendwo auf dem Boden und kann nichts tun?" Er suchte interessiert den Bildschirm ab, auf dem gerade wieder das aufgenommene Band mit den Geiseln zu sehen war.

„Scheiße, fuck, merde..." fluchte Lil vor sich hin und ließ sich an der Wand herunterrutschen. „Wir kommen nie mehr nach Hause!" jammerte sie. Ene hieb mit geballten Fäusten gegen die Wand.

Der Joker ließ seine spindeldürren Finger über den Bildschirm wandern und kicherte: „Hehehehe, wo ist denn das kleine Fledermäuschen? Ei, Kuckuck! ICH könnte dich da ganz schnell rausholen, wenn mir danach wäre. Hmmmmhhm, welcher bist du bloß?"

Ene riss ein Auge auf und kniff das andere zu. „Nochmal ganz langsam zum mitmeißeln: Du könntest Batman da rausholen, Joker?" In Zeitlupe drehte sie sich zum Fernseher um.

Der Joker kicherte leise. „Mit dem Brawler hatte ich schon zu tun. Ich bin sein Held, könnte man sagen." Mit süffisantem Gesichtsausdruck warf er sich in Heldenpose. „Der würde mir alles abkaufen, sogar gläserne Unterwäsche, hehehe! Aber ich müsste schon wissen, wen ich mir zu schnappen hätte, denn ich kann wohl schlecht mit all seinen menschlichen Druckmitteln auf einmal jonglieren. Oder der Batman müsste selbst dort auftauchen, aber ohne Umkleidekabine wird er sich wohl kaum in Schale werfen wollen, sonst wäre ja sein schönes Inkognito hinüber." Er zog eine Schnute.

Ene stand hektisch auf und raunte Lil sehr leise zu: „Ich frage den Butler, ob er zum Thema: 'sich außer Haus umziehen' eine Idee hat." Weg war sie.

Lil legte voller Verzweiflung ihren Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie und ihre Arme um die Beine. Der Joker betrachtete sie abschätzig und kam näher.

Er schmunzelte überlegen und sagte in arrogantem Ton: „So, deine Welt liegt liegt noch nicht mal in Scherben, es ist nur der Henkel ein bisschen angeknackst und schon rollst du dich in einem imaginären Schneckenhaus zusammen. Und DU meinst, du könntest MIR helfen. Welch eine Ironie! Du musst lernen, das große Ganze zu sehen: Wie beim Apfelmännchen der Chaostheorie schafft erst das Auf und Ab und das Hin und Her die schönsten Muster und ein grandioses Gesamtbild."

Mit rotgeränderten Augen sah Lil zu ihm hoch und atmete tief ein; dann erhob sie sich und erwiderte: „Das Apfelmännchen kennt auch keine Gemütsverfassung, keine Verantwortung und keine Gefühle. Nur weil du immer wieder vom Schicksal gebeutelt worden bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir nicht an einer Verbesserung der Welt arbeiten sollten."

Der Joker lachte auf: „Es gibt keine Verbesserung! Das sind alles Illusionen - auf die du reinfällst."

„Meine Kinder sind jedenfalls keine Illusion", fauchte Lil aufgebracht. „Meine Welt ist auch keine Illusion. Wir haben zwar keine Superhelden in abgefahrenen Kostümen und auch keine Superschurken mit seltsamen Alias-Namen, aber wir haben genug Träume und Phantasie, um unsere Welt schön zu gestalten, nicht perfekt, aber schön. Auf jeden Fall schöner als dieses Gruselkabinett…", und Lil beschrieb mit beiden Armen einen Kreis.

„Eine zutreffende Beschreibung", nickte der Joker, „in deiner Welt hast du sicher in hübscheren Einrichtungen gearbeitet."

„Ich bin doch nicht mal Ärztin!", fuhr Lil ihn an. „Um meine Freundin hier rauszukriegen, musste ich eine falsche Identität annehmen. Eigentlich arbeite ich in einer Bibliothek, mit Medizin oder Psychologie habe ich nix am Hut."

„Das… ist schwer zu glauben. Du hast das Taftman-Rätsel schneller gelöst als ich, und sogar Schiff hast du rausgebracht. Ich bin beeindruckt!"

„Was heißt, ich hätte das Taftman-Rätsel schneller gelöst als du? Hast du gewusst, dass er wegen seiner Tochter ausrastet?"

„Natürlich. Ich durchschaue die Beweggründe von Menschen, ich sehe so Einiges. Bei dir scheine ich allerdings immer wieder auf eine Sandbank zu laufen, wirklich, du erstaunst mich. Nur die Mama-Nummer, die entspricht dem Üblichen. Für deine Kinder gehst du auch auf die Knie, sogar bei einer Fledermaus."

„Und wenn ich nun statt bei Batman lieber bei dir Bitte-bitte mache? Hilfst du uns dann?", fragte Lil und sah dem Joker direkt in die Augen.

Der Joker holte tief Luft, zog die Schultern hoch und ließ sie gleich wieder fallen. Nach eine Weile des Schweigens sagte er: „Dann wäre ich immerhin raus aus Arkham, und du wirst doch sicher nicht annehmen, dass ich hierher zurückkäme, hm?"

„Nein, da hast du recht. Ich würde tatsächlich mein Ticket nach Hause gegen deine Freiheit eintauschen", antwortete Lil.

Sie erntete ein bitteres Lachen vom Joker: „Hehehe, Freiheit? Wie könnte ich frei sein? Vielleicht frei von den (schnalz) Versuchen des Dr. Arkham oder auch relativ frei, hinzugehen wo ich will – aber sonst? Du kennst mein Leben, und in diesem Leben werde ich nie frei sein. Ich müsste schon ein … NEUES beginnen… In einer neuen Welt sozusagen. Kannst du mir folgen?" Er sah Lil erwartungsvoll an.

„Lass mich raten: Du willst mitkommen in meine Welt, ja?"

„Ah, es ist wundervoll, verstanden zu werden! Ja, das will ich! Haben wir einen Deal?"

„Abgemacht", sagte Lil ohne Zögern.

Mit ernstem Gesicht nickte der Joker und reichte ihr die Hand – um einzuschlagen und Lil aufzuhelfen.

Gleich darauf kam Ene mit leicht hektischem Gesichtsausdruck wieder rein: Gute Neuigkeiten, habe gerade mit A...", sie warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Joker, „mit dem Assistenten telefoniert und..."

„Von welchem Telefon denn?", fragte Lil.

„Von einem Handy, dass mir ein wohlhabender Gönner zur Verfügung gestellt hat, ist doch jetzt auch unwichtig. Jedenfalls schickt er, der Assistent also, gleich einen neutralen Van hierher, in dem sich ein Sarg auf Rollen oder sowas befindet, allerdings ist darin keine Leiche, sondern ein leichtes Fledermaus-Outfit für Du-weißt-schon-wen."

„Ah, oh", der Joker schnalzte ein paarmal mit seiner Zunge, „und ich werde dann als Zauberkünstler auftreten und einen harmlosen Mann in meine Kiste locken, der nach ein paar Zauberformeln dann der Schwarze Mann entsteigt? Wie unauffällig!" Der Joker schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", zischte Ene, der langsam der Geduldsfaden zu reißen schien, „im Van befindet sich noch ein kleiner Ball, der ein Betäubungsgas enthält. Sobald man das Bällchen auf den Boden geschmissen hat, entweicht das Gas und führt in einem geschlossenen Raum innerhalb von zwölf Sekunden zum Einschlafen und ist nach zwanzig Sekunden nicht mehr in der Raumluft wirksam. Da Ihr-wisst-schon-wer das Bällchen kennt, muss der Joker es nur deutlich zeigen, bevor er es plumpsen lässt, und dann kann der Gesuchte sich mal 'ne halbe Minute das Atmen verkneifen und alsdann ratzfatz seinen Gummianzug mit Nippeln und Öhrchen aus dem Sarg klauben und sich in seine Heldengewandung stürzen. Ach ja, der Sarg muss natürlich vorher auch schon im Raum sein und du, Joker, musst den Raum gleich verlassen, wenn der Ball den Boden berührt, sonst schläfst du auch ein halbes Stündchen wie die anderen Geiseln. Kriegst du es hin, den Krempel zu den Geiseln zu schaffen und das Ganze durchzuziehen, Joker?" fragte Ene mit leicht herausforderndem Unterton.

Der Joker legte seinen Kopf schräg und schaute erst Ene und dann Lil mit einem übermütigen Blick an. „Wenn ich hier erst raus bin… und meinen Anzug wiederhabe…"

„Das ist Lil's Problem", meinte Ene, als wäre das eine Nebensächlichkeit.

„Danke, das kriege ich hin", sagte Lil selbstsicher. „Ene, du wartest hier kurz, bis ich dir einen Schlüssel gebe, und dann verlässt du Arkham wieder und wartest auf den Van. Wenn er ankommt, soll der Fahrer ihn an der Mauerecke Richtung Bushaltestelle abstellen. Da gibt es so ein kleines Servicetor, knapp einen Meter hoch. In etwa, na, zwanzig Minuten wird da die Kiste mit ollen Dokumenten zum Schreddern von der Entsorgungsfirma abgeholt. Und in dieser Kiste wird diesmal nicht bloß Papier sein. Du hast dann den Schlüssel, Ene, lässt Joker raus und gehst danach am besten zurück zu… zum Assistenten. Komm, Joker, du musst dich jetzt ein bisschen zusammenfalten."

„Du wirst mich doch wohl bei meiner stattlichen Größe nicht in einen C4-Umschlag stecken wollen, oder?" höhnte der Joker, während sie bereits zur Treppe nach oben gingen und Ene weiter die Nachrichten verfolgte.

Lil rannte in das Büro von Mrs. Crown und riss die mittlere Schublade des Schreibtisches auf. Der Schlüssel für die Aluminiumkiste der Aktenentsorgung war wie alles andere ordentlich gekennzeichnet und Lil schloss schnell das Vorhängeschloss der silbrigen Kiste auf. Leider war sie zu zwei Dritteln gefült und somit kein Platz für den Joker. Hektisch warf sie diverse Papiere einfach raus und bedeutete dem reglos daneben stehenden Joker, in die Kiste zu steigen.

Der rührte sich nicht. „Wenn der Batman seinen Anzug bekommt, will ich meinen auch haben", sagte er lapidar.

„Gleich", rief Lil ihm zu und ging mit einem weiteren Schlüssel zu dem großen elfenbeinfarbenen Metallschrank, der fast die gesamte Wand rechts neben dem Fenster einnahm. In ihm befanden sich in grauen Pappkartons die Habseligkeiten, die den Patienten erst bei ihrer Entlassung wieder ausgehändigt werden sollten. Ganz oben stand der Karton mit der Aufschrift "Joker". Lil trug den Karton hinüber zur Dokumentenkiste und schüttete den textilen Inhalt hinein; die Hieb- und Stichwaffen hatte die Polizei ja als Beweismittel behalten. Zuletzt fielen die Schuhe heraus und trafen den Joker an der Schulter. Er lächelte trotzdem und strich fast zärtlich über seinen Anzug. In diesem Moment hörte man auf dem Flur den Hausmeister näherschlurfen. „Schnell", sagte Lil und hielt den Schlüssel griffbereit. Der Joker legte sich gekrümmt in die Kiste, sah sie sehr ernst an und sagte: „Vergiss die Abmachung nicht, du nimmst mich mit!" Er hielt dabei seinen oberen Arm hoch mit erhobenem, leicht drohenden Zeigefinger. Lil lächelte, drückte einen Kuss auf sein Handgelenk und erwiderte: „Ja, sehr gern." Schnell schloss sie den Deckel und hängte das Vorhängeschloss wieder ein. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, die Kiste zur Tür zu rollen, als der Hausmeister bereits öffnete, um die Kiste zu holen. Da nun das sperrige Behältnis mitten im Weg stand, konnte der Hausmeister nicht herein, sonst hätte er die Papiere entdeckt, die Lil auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Lil rollte ihm die Kiste lächelnd noch ein Stück entgegen und sagte fröhlich: „Ich hatte einen ziemlichen Berg Altakten meines Vorgängers zu entsorgen, die Kiste ist sehr schwer. Soll ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Nää, mach' ich lieba selba", grummelte der und zog mit der Kiste von hinnen.

Kaum war er weg, rannte Lil wieder hinunter, steckte Ene den Kistenschlüssel zu und gab einem Wachmann Anweisung, Ene hinauszugeleiten.

Lil ging zurück nach oben und verstaute die eben achtlos auf den Boden geworfenen Papiere, die dem Joker Platz machen mussten, in diversen leeren Medikamentenkartons, damit kein früher Verdacht im Hause erregt wurde. Dass der Joker freiwillig hierher zurückkehren würde, erschien ihr mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Sie ging wieder hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum und wartete nervös auf neue Meldungen zum Entführungsfall.

 **Jokers großer Auftritt**

Ene wartete noch keine zwei Minuten, als der von Alfred Pennyworth gesandte Van eintraf. Sie zeigte dem Fahrer, wo er den Van abstellen sollte. Der Fahrer übergab ihr die Schlüssel und entfernte sich zu Fuß. Weitere fünf Minuten später hielt ein großer Lastwagen der Entsorgungsfirma „DocumentEx" vor dem rostigen Servicetor. Zwei Arbeiter stiegen aus und rollten eine große silbrige Kiste aus dem LKW in Richtung Tor. Neben dem Tor öffnete sich ein kleines Fenster in der Arkham umgebenden Mauer, durch das anscheinend der Hausmeister lugte, um sich zu vergewissern, das alles korrekt ablief. Dann wurde eine ebensolche silbrige Kiste von innen durch die Mauer geschoben, darin musste der Joker stecken, und die mitgebrachte vermutlich leere Kiste für die kommende Woche schob einer der Arbeiter zurück in die Maueröffnung, worauf sich das Servicetor gleich wieder schloss. Die Arbeiter traten mit der vollen Kiste den Rückweg zum Lastwagen an und Ene ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. „Hallo, haben Sie schon gesehen, dass der vordere Reifen auf der Fahrerseite total platt ist?", rief sie den Männern zu.

„Was? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" rief der eine und dann ließen zum Glück beide Arbeiter die Kiste stehen, um nach dem Reifen zu sehen. Ene schloss zügig das Vorhängeschloss auf und öffnete den Deckel. Der Joker kam ihr bereits sprungbereit entgegen, hatte seinen Anstaltsoverall schon ausgezogen, war aber mit dem Anziehen nur bis zum Hemd gekommen. „Da steht der Van, fix!", raunte Ene ihm zu. Der Joker klemmte sich seine restlichen Sachen unter den Arm und rannte wie der Blitz hinüber. Ene verschloss den Deckel gerade noch, bevor die Arbeiter zurückkehrten. „Na, junge Frau, muss der Augenarzt mal Ihre Dioptrinwerte überprüfen? Dem Reifen geht es fabelhaft", meinte der eine scherzhaft. „Oh, hoppla", sagte Ene entschuldigend, „da hat mir wohl das Dämmerlicht einen Streich gespielt. Tut mir leid!" Der andere Arbeiter schüttelte nur den Kopf und dann luden die beiden Männer die Kiste in den Lastwagen.

Ene ging zum Van, in dem sich der Joker auf dem Fahrersitz gerade seine Weste zuknöpfte. Sie stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und der Joker sah sie überrascht an: „Willst du im Clownsmobil mitfahren und bei der Show dabei sein? Dein Make-up reicht zwar nicht an meines heran, aber es wird schon gehen..." Enes Blick hätte gereicht, um sechs Sumo-Ringer ins Jenseits zu befördern: „Nein, du Spaß-Imitation, ich bin nur hier, um dir die Schlüssel für den Van zu geben. Und das Schlafbällchen liegt hier im Handschuhfach. Und dann wüsste ich noch gern", genervt verfolgte sie, wie sich der Joker auf dem Armaturenbrett hinter dem Lenkrad die Schuhe zuband, „was Lil dir für, sagen wir mal ‚deine Mühen' geben oder versprechen musste. Du machst das noch nicht aus reiner Liebenswürdigkeit." Der Joker hielt einen Moment inne, dann zog er sich sein lila Jackett über und sagte leise: „Lil ist also ihr richtiger Name? Soso. Nun, dann hat Lil einer… öhm, gemeinsamen Reise zugestimmt. War's das?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, während er mit seinen Fingern auf dem Lenkrad trommelte.

Ene atmete hörbar ein ehe sie antwortete: „Du bist doch schon draußen, reicht das nicht? Überleg dir gut, was du einer zweifachen Mutter antust, du bist doch ein kluges Kerlchen, auch wenn du den Brutal-Bajazzo raushängen lässt." Ohne weiteren Wortwechsel abzuwarten, stieg Ene aus und sah den Van noch in Richtung Brücke rasen. Dann holte sie das Handy heraus und rief sich ein Taxi, um zurück zum Wayne Tower zu fahren.

Der Joker wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, bevor der Brawler anfing, die Anzahl der Geiseln zu dezimieren. Und wie er das Fledermäuschen kannte, würde es sich womöglich selbst als erstes Opfer anbieten, also war Eile geboten, denn den Batman so einfach sterben zu lassen, war nicht nach Jokers Geschmack.

Er suchte fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, in die Tiefgarage eines vermutlich von der Polizei abgesperrten und teilevakuierten Gebäudes fahren zu können, denn er konnte ja schlecht mit dem Sarg durch den Haupteingang spazieren. Einfach durchbrettern würde ihn nicht weit bringen, wenn die Polizisten schon überall im Haus verteilt wären.

Erst zwei Blocks vor seinem Ziel fand er die Lösung im tolpatschigen Lieferanten eines Copyshops: Dem schlaksigen Jüngling entglitten mehrere Rollen bedruckter Klebefolie, die sich wie Teppiche auf der Straße entrollten. Der Joker bremste scharf, als er den Schriftzug „Al Coroneras Mexican Pizza" entdeckte. Er hastete aus dem Van, griff sich die Folie und stieg wieder ein noch ehe der Tolpatsch mitgekriegt hatte, was los war. Der Joker lachte laut und schnappte sich die nächstbeste Parklücke, um die Folie am hinteren Teil der Fahrerseite anzubringen. Zunächst schnitt er auf dem Asphalt die überflüssigen Buchstaben vorne und hinten mithilfe der scharfen Kante des Zigarettenanzünders ab und klebte dann nur „Coroner" auf; den verbogenen Anzünder warf er weg. Mit seinem Ärmel strich er die Folie glatt so gut es ging; die paar Falten würden in der Dunkelheit nicht auffallen. Dann fuhr er direkt zur Tiefgarageneinfahrt. Wie er angenommen hatte, lief die Evakuierung noch und Wagen um Wagen verließ das Parkhaus durch die Ausfahrt und wurde von zwei Polizisten in den geringen Verkehr geleitet. Die Einfahrt war leer und einer der beiden Polizisten winkte den vermeintlichen Gerichtsmediziner direkt durch. Zufrieden und gemächlich suchte sich der Joker einen Parkplatz direkt am Fahrstuhl, steckte sich die Kugel mit dem Betäubungsgas in die Jacketttasche und fand im Handschuhfach auch ein paar Schraubendreher, die er ebenfalls mitnahm. Dann lud er den Sarg aus, der auf einem Gestell ähnlich wie bei einem Krankentransportbett stand und so einfach zu schieben war. Der Fahrstuhl wurde gerade von drei aufgeregten Pärchen und einem Pudel verlassen, die den sich hinter den Rollsarg beugenden Joker nicht beachteten, so dass er direkt in den Fahrstuhl huschen konnte. Allerdings war der Sarg zu lang, so dass der Joker ihn kurzerhand mitsamt seinem Gestell hochkant stellte und den Knopf zur 43. Etage drückte. Anscheinend ließ sich die Fahrstuhlelektronik nicht allein für bestimmte Etagen sperren, sonst hätte die Polizei sicher dafür gesorgt, dass dort oben niemand hinkam, aber solange die Evakuierung noch lief, wollte man wohl auf den Fahrstuhl nicht verzichten. Mit dem breitesten Grinsen der Welt fuhr der Joker aufwärts.

Ein leises „Palimpalim" ertönte und die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich. Drei Gewehrläufe richteten sich auf den Joker, der sich erstaunt gab und seine nun grün behandschuhten Hände zierlich auf Brusthöhe hielt. „Sind wir nervös, meine Herren?", fragte er. „Meiner einer möchte nur dem Brawler seine Aufwartung machen – mit einer Überraschung", und damit deutete er auf den Sarg neben sich. Die drei Handlanger der Brawlers erkannten natürlich den Joker und ließen ihn den Sarg wieder in Rollposition bringen und mitnehmen. Sie führten ihn zum Brawler, der von der großen Terrasse aus die Hubschrauber der Polizei und Fernsehsender beobachtete.

„Welch ungeahnte Freude!", rief der Brawler aus, als er den Joker sah. „Ich dachte, du bist noch zur Intensiv-Kur in Arkham." Er strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Hmhmhm, meine Befindlichkeit hat sich doch sehr gebessert und ich sah keinen Grund, meine Abreise noch länger hinauszuschieben", meinte der Joker lässig. „Und außerdem wollte ich dir zu deiner außergewöhnlichen Medienpräsenz gratulieren. Du vermisst ein wissenschaftliches Maschinchen für Fernreisen der besonderen Art und hast deshalb, tsetse, Gotham's High Society hier als Druckmittelchen eingetütet und wartest auf die Kapitulation des Batman's?"

„Ich habe vor den Kameras nur von Eigentum gesprochen. Woher weißt du von der Maschine?", fragte der Brawler skeptisch.

Der Joker lächelte: „Ooohh, tststs, du unterschätzt mich! Und auch die Geschwindigkeit, in der sich gute Nachrichten verbreiten. Oder hattest du gedacht, ich sei weg vom Fenster und nicht auf dem Laufenden?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht", wiegelte der Brawler ab, „ich bin hocherfreut, dich so wohlauf und wohlinformiert zu sehen. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du etwas mitgebracht." Er deutete auf den Sarg.

Der Joker drehte sich mit strahlendem Gesicht zu dem Totenbehältnis um: „Aah, wie schön, dass es dir aufgefallen ist! Ja, ich denke, bei dieser ganzen Aktion kommt der Spaß etwas zu kurz. Man muss auch unterhalten können! Ich habe mir da ein hübsches Spiel ausgedacht, dass wir allerdings beginnen müssten, ehe du damit anfängst (schnalz), die Damen und Herren vom Leben zum Tode zu befördern. Es dauert nur wenige Minuten und ich bin sicher", der Joker machte eine theatralische Pause, „dass dich das Ergebnis sehr überraschen wird. Darf ich?"

Beim letzten Satz hatte der Brawler seine Augenbrauen hochgezogen und überlegte nun, während er den Joker genau ansah. „Na, gut, ich bin zwar nicht der Spieler-Typ, aber du hast ja noch etwas gut bei mir, also treib ruhig deine Späßchen. Aber überzieh nicht!" Und damit verbeugte er sich leicht und wies mit der linken Hand zu einer von zwei Bewaffneten bewachten zweiflügeligen Tür, hinter der wohl die Geiseln festgehalten wurden.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte der Joker dem Brawler zu und rollte den Sarg in Richtung Tür. Einer der Bewaffneten öffnete die rechte Seite der Tür und der Joker schob den Sarg in den Raum hinein. Hinter ihm schloss der Bewaffnete die Tür wieder.

Einige Geiseln zuckten vor dem Neuankömmling zurück oder stießen erschreckte Laute aus. Der Joker bemerkte drei weitere Leute des Brawlers im Raum, die mit Gewehren die Geiseln bewachten. Den Sarg schob er an der freien Wand in die Mitte und wandte sich dann wie ein Lehrer zu den Geiseln um.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich nehme an, dass Ihre gegenwärtige Situation ihre Aufmerksamkeitsspanne gewaltig reduziert hat, darum mache ich es kurz. Schauen Sie alle einmal genau hierher". Damit zog er den mit Betäubungsgas gefüllten Ball aus seinem Jackett und beobachtete sehr genau die Reaktionen der Geiseln; dabei nahm er ganz gemächlich Abstand vom Sarg und bewegte sich Stück für Stück wieder Richtung Tür. „Haben alle das Kügelchen gesehen? Ja? In diesem, mmhm, Totenbehältnis", er deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf den Sarg, „befindet sich keine Leiche und es soll auch keine hinein, keine Panik! Es ist mehr so eine Art ... Umkleidekabine für einen multifunktionalen schwarzen Dress. Dreißig Sekunden Atempause sollten reichen." Und damit warf er die Kugel drei Meter von sich auf den Boden und verschwand kurzerhand durch die Tür nach draußen.

Die Bewaffneten vor der Tür hatten schon ihr Gewehr im Anschlag, als der Joker die Türklinke losließ, ließen ihre Waffen aber gleich wieder sinken.

Der Brawler runzelte die Stirn: „Wo sind der Sarg und die Überraschung?"

„Eine Minute Geduld bitte! Jeder gute Zaubertrick braucht eine gewisse Vorbereitungszeit. Werden die Herren dort hinten live im Fernsehen berichten?", fragte der Joker und zeigte auf einen Kameramann und einen Reporter von GNN, die mit verunsicherten Mienen auf Cocktailsitzen saßen, neben sich zwei Männer des Brawlers, die wie Profiboxer aussahen.

„Tja, da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Vielleicht wäre eine etwas zeitversetzte Sendung besser zu handhaben..."

Der Joker warf dem Brawler einen bewundernden Blick zu: „Ja, das hat was, wenn man zuerst nur den Flug und die kümmerlichen Reste sieht, aber die Kollegen draußen eine Weile mhmhmhm, darüber spekulieren, ehe die Jungs von hier drin präsentieren, wer da gerade einen schnellen Sinkflug hinter sich hat. Das halte ich wirklich für eine gute Idee! Und dieses Maschinchen des Professors – kennst du dich denn damit aus? Lässt sich damit etwas (schnalz) Brauchbares anfangen?" Er warf dem Brawler einen Blick zu, der eine Mischung aus Gier und Spannung war.

Sogar das Lachen des Brawlers war vom keifenden Ton durchdrungen: „Jahahaha, du machst dir keinen Begriff von den Möglichkeiten! Irgendwo aus dem Nichts auftauchen, ein Ding durchziehen und ohne Spuren wieder verschwinden. Interesse an einer Mitarbeit?"

Noch ehe der Joker antworten konnte, flog plötzlich die Doppeltür zum Geiselzimmer auf und die beiden weit aufschlagenden Türflügel rissen die Bewaffneten daneben zu Boden. Der Sarg rollte auf dem Gestell schräg hinaus, an der einen Seite sah man eine geduckte schwarze Gestalt, die das seltsame Gefährt schnell in Richtung der anderen Männer mit Schusswaffen lenkte. Sie konnten noch ein paar Schüsse abfeuerten, die allesamt im Sarg steckenblieben. Gleich darauf wurde der Sarg vom Gestell gehoben und direkt auf die Männer geschleudert, die ob der Wucht auf den Boden knallten, während der Sarg nahezu unbeschädigt blieb. Batman stand kurz sondierend da und bemerkte, dass sich die Muskelmänner neben dem Kamerateam auf ihn zubewegten. Er griff sich das Gestell und schlug damit auf die beiden ein.

Der Brawler keifte wie wild: „Macht ihn fertig! Der kann nicht echt sein, wenn er aus dem Raum da gekommen ist!" Er riss eine kleinere Schusswaffe aus seiner Jacke, aber ehe er zielen konnte, hatte der Joker ihm zwei Schraubendreher in den Arm gerammt und die Waffe fiel zu Boden.

„Aaaauuh, Joker, du arbeitest mit der Fledermaus zusammen? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", schrie der Brawler.

Breit grinsend drückte der Joker die Schraubendreher im Arm nach unten, so dass der Brawler schließlich auf dem Boden kniete, dann antwortete der Joker ruhig: „Ohhh, nicht enttäuscht sein! Ich glaube, die guten Geister haben mich gerade wieder. Und übrigens: Meine Geschäftspartner suche ich mir selbst aus." Und damit richtete er sich auf und trat er dem Brawler so ins Gesicht, dass der sein Bewusstsein verlor.

Sofort wandte sich der Joker dem Geschehen um Batman zu, der bereits einen der Muskelmänner kampfunfähig geschlagen hatte und gerade drei kleine Metallspitzen aus seiner Armmanschette auf den zweiten Hünen abfeuerte, so dass auch dieser in der Brust getroffen zu Boden ging.

„Ah, dèjà vu," sagte der Joker süffisant, „die niedlichen Stahlpfeile kenne ich doch!"

„Schön, dass du dich an unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit erinnerst!", erwiderte Batman kühl.

„Nur, dass wir diesmal live in alle Wohnzimmer flimmern", grinste der Joker und wies mit einer Hand auf das Kamerateam, dass heimlich alles mitfilmte.

„Live-Übertragung? Dann dürfte gleich..." begann Batman.

„… unser sogenannter Freund und Helfer hier sein.", beendete der Joker den Satz.

Und schon hörten sie, wie die Eingangstür aufgerammt wurde.

Batman wandte sich der Terrasse zu und meinte nur: „Zeit zu gehen."

Der Joker folgte ihm ins Freie, aber während Batman auf die Brüstung sprang, sah der Joker auf die Straße hinunter und meinte: „Dreiundvierzig Stockwerke sind doch zwei bis drei zuviel für meinen Geschmack."

„Sie wollen fliehen!", schrie ein Polizist von drinnen und wohlbekanntes Klicken deutete auf schussbereite Waffen. Batman und Joker sahen sich kurz an, dann knallte es und der Joker verzog schmerzvoll sein Gesicht. Kurzerhand griff Batman mit seinem linken Arm Joker unter beide Achseln und ließ sich in die Tiefe stürzen. In dieser Haltung konnte er allerdings nur einen Gleitflügel entfalten, was definitiv nicht ausreichte, um das Gewicht beider Männer zu tragen.

„Joker, ich muss den Arm freikriegen, halt dich an mir fest!", schrie er dem Joker zu.

„Lass mich fallen!", keuchte der Joker, „zusammen sind wir zu schwer. Lass einfach los!"

„Du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet, Joker, ich lasse dich auf keinen Fall abstürzen!" Und damit schlang er seine Beine um die Taille des Jokers und entfaltete endlich auch den zweiten Gleitflügel. Er drückte einen Knopf an seinem Anzug, mit dem sein neues Batmobil herbeigerufen wurde und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Joker nicht zu verlieren und möglichst im Dunklen zu bleiben.

Etwa fünf Blocks weit ging der Gleitflug, dann knallten sie in die Feuerschutztreppe eines geschlossenen Supermarktes und fielen drei Meter tief auf den Asphalt. Batman atmete tief durch und rieb sich seine schmerzende Hüfte. Er stützte sich auf einen Arm und besah sich den Joker neben ihm.

Ein Blutfleck so groß wie seine Hand war auf der rechten Seite dessen Weste sichtbar. Batman riss Weste und Hemd auf und sah das Einschussloch unterhalb des Rippenbogens.

„Du musst in ein Krankenhaus", sagte er zum Joker.

Der grinste unter Schmerzen: „Was ich brauche, ist der Sarg, den ich dir geliefert hatte. Warum hast du mich nicht fallen gelassen? Kann ich von dir nicht EINMAL kriegen, was ich will?" Er hustete und Batman schob herumliegende Luftpolsterfolie unter Jokers Kopf und Oberkörper.

„Rede nicht so viel, du verlierst zu viel Blut", raunte ihm Batman zu.

Endlich kam das Batmobil und es kostete Batman Mühe und Schmerzen, sich aufzurichten und den inzwischen bewusstlosen Joker in den Wagen zu bekommen.

 **Die letzte Karte ist der Joker**

Als der Joker wieder erwachte, lag er in einem Krankenzimmer. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und frischer Wäsche. Ein Piepston zeigte seinen Herzschlag an. Er fühlte sich müde und sauber. An seiner rechten Hand war ein Infusionsschlauch befestigt. Ihm fiel die starke Gelbfärbung seiner Haut ins Auge. Sein Blick glitt langsam durch den Raum und traf schließlich auf einen Mann, der vor dem Fenster in einem Besucherstuhl saß. Da draußen die Sonne schien, konnte er den Mann nur umrisshaft erkennen. Aber dass seine Hand mit einem Spazierstock spielte, erkannte er.

Der Joker wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Stimme ließ nur ein paar tonlose Laute hervorkommen; sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand ein Reibeisen hindurch getrieben.

„Das kommt vom Beatmungsschlauch. Wenn du etwas getrunken hast, wird dir das Sprechen leichter fallen", sagte der Mann im Stuhl. Er stütze sich auf seinen Stock, stand mühsam auf und kam näher. Er nahm eine Schnabeltasse vom Nachtschrank neben dem Bett und reichte sie dem Joker.

Der hob langsam seine Arme, sie fühlten sich wie mit Blei gefüllt an. Er nahm die Tasse und trank das Wasser mit Zimmertemperatur; das Schlucken war anstrengend. Als er die Tasse absetzte, nahm der Fremde sie ihm wieder ab und stellte sie zurück.

„Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen und wo bin ich?", krächzte der Joker. Er hätte gerne etwas mit mehr Pep gesagt, aber er war froh, überhaupt reden zu können.

Der Mann ging zum Fußende des Bettes und stützte sich darauf. „Mein Name ist Bruce Wayne und dies hier ist ein privater Krankenflügel des Bethesda Hospital."

Der Joker zog die Stirn kraus: „Der Multimillionär? Habe ich nicht schon mal Ihr grandioses Buffett kosten dürfen?"

Bruce schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch: „Treib es nicht zu bunt, Joker, oder du kommst von hier aus direkt wieder nach Arkham!"

„Ich hatte da einen Deal mit meiner Ärztin… Aber sicher dürfte mich das hiesige Personal längst erkannt haben. Wartet die Polizei höflich vor der Tür?", fragte der Joker.

Bruce schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, dies hier ist ein wirklich exklusives Krankenhaus und zum größten Teil von mir finanziert. Das sichert mir sowohl Loyalität als auch gewisse Annehmlichkeiten zu."

„Ah, wie komme ich denn in den Genuss einer solchen Behandlung?", erkundigte sich der Joker neugierig.

„Sagen wir mal, Batman war es ein Bedürfnis, dich vor der Polizei befragen zu können und..."

„Ach so, und weil der Dunkle Ritter bei der Polizei nicht mehr wohlgelitten ist, wurde ich klammheimlich beiseite geschafft. Und wann kommt mein geflügelter Lebensretter?"

„Ich bin hier, Joker", sagte Bruce ruhig.

Dem Joker klappte der Unterkiefer leicht nach unten, während sich seine Brauen Richtung Haaransatz hoben.

„Ich bin erstaunt!", entfuhr es ihm. „Wirklich erstaunt. Das heißt, ich habe letzte Nacht zwischen den Beinen eines Multimillionärs geblutet? Hoppla, das klingt irgendwie zweideutig."

„Vorletzte Nacht, Joker, deine Behandlung brauchte etwas mehr Zeit. Und: Ja."

„Oh, dann war unsere gemeinsame Nacht wohl doch etwas anstrengender. Ehm, befindet sich meine Ärztin denn noch, sagen wir, in dem uns bekannten Teil des Universums?"

„Ja, Miss Ceslas ist noch hier - als mein Gast, nicht mehr als falsche Ärztin. Ich werde sie nachher gern herbringen lassen, aber zunächst bestehe ich auf einer Unterredung. Fühlst du dich dazu in der Lage?"

„Meine Lage ist etwas unbequem, weil ich eigentlich nur an die Decke starren kann. Könntest du das Kopfteil höher stellen?", war die Antwort.

Bruce nahm ein kleines Gerät und drückte einmal, worauf eine Schwester den Raum betrat und von Bruce gebeten wurde, den Joker in angenehmere Position zu bringen und den Besucherstuhl näher ans Bett zu rücken. Als sie wieder gegangen war, setzte Bruce sich unter Schmerzen hin und der Joker machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Diverse Prellungen, ein Haarriss am Oberschenkelhals und die Hüfte war ausgekugelt. Möchtest du nicht mehr über deinen eigenen Zustand wissen?", fragte Bruce.

Der Joker schnaubte verächtlich: „Den sehe ich doch!" Er winkte locker mit seinen gelben Händen. „Ich nehme an, die Annehmlichkeiten, von denen du hier als Elite-Patient gesprochen hast, beinhalten auch gewisse Lockerheiten beim Datenschutz, ja?"

Bruce nickte bedächtig. „Allerdings. Nach Auskunft meines Arztes hier, muss dir der Zustand deiner Leber schon länger bekannt sein."

Das Gesicht des Jokers verzog sich zu diversen Grimassen und er wollte tief Luft holen, hielt sich aber schnell die rechte Seite vor Schmerz. „Irgend so ein Quacksalber hat mir vor, weiß nicht, vielleicht anderthalb Jahren gesagt, dass meine Leber aufgibt. Nekrosen hie und da, die sich ausbreiten. Er gab mir noch zwei Jahre. Hat die Kugel von vorletzter Nacht einen Volltreffer erzielt?"

Wieder nickte Bruce und ließ den Joker nicht aus den Augen, als er fragte: „Vor eineinhalb Jahren hast du davon erfahren? Und gleich danach bist du als Joker zum ersten Mal in Erscheinung getreten?"

Ein freudloses Grinsen huschte über Jokers Gesicht: „Nun ja, ich hatte als Kind schon mal Hepatitis – durch Schmerzmittel ausgelöst, die meine Ärzte gern großzügig verteilten. Hat sich nach ein paar Wochen von allein geregelt, habe aber Schmerzmittelverbot bekommen. Mit solchen Mittelchen (schnalz) hielt ich mich also stets zurück. Aber vor den erwähnten anderthalb Jahren hatte ich ein sehr, mhm, unschönes Erlebnis und habe auf diese bunten Bonbons nicht recht verzichten wollen. Bis ich aussah wie das berühmte Gelbe vom Ei. Und nachdem dieser Doktor Giftmischer mir eine so schäbige Prognose gestellt hatte, war ich, tse, etwas außer mir. Vielleicht wollte ich die Welt einfach teilhaben lassen an meiner, ähm, Situation. Keine Ahnung. Kann mich nicht erinnern. War etwas neben der Spur. Und dann warst du da, überall, im Fernsehen, in den Zeitungen und so weiter. Ich weiß noch, dass ich dachte: Ah die zwei Seiten der Gotham-Medaille – eine schmutzige, also ich, und eine saubere, eben du."

Bruce verengte seine Augen: „Und dann wolltest du eins aus uns machen, oder warum meintest du, dass ich dich vervollständige?"

„Tja, was wollte ich eigentlich?", überlegte der Joker und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und jetzt, wo Batman als Dunkler Ritter bezeichnet wird und einen schlechten Ruf genießt, möchtest du dich zum Saubermann bekehren?", fragte Bruce spöttisch.

Ein sehr kurzes Lachen entfuhr dem Joker, der sich sofort die Hand auf seinen Wundverband legte. „Saubermann? Ich? Das ginge wohl nicht mal im Kochwaschgang. Bei meiner Vergangenheit..."

„Du wurdest wohl kaum als Verbrecher geboren. Erzähl mir von deinem Leben! Miss Ceslas hat sich mit Informationen leider sehr zurückgehalten", sagte Bruce.

„Ein kluges Kind", meinte der Joker, „aber dann lass uns das fair angehen, wie Jungs das so machen: Ich zeig dir meinen und du zeigst mir deinen. Lebensgeschichte gegen Lebensgeschichte."

Bruce nickte. Es wurde ein sehr langes Männergespräch...

Zum Schluss fragte der Joker: „Da du ja von den Ärzten hier gut informierst wurdest, weißt du auch, wie lange mir jetzt noch gegeben wird?"

Bruce nickte: „Zwei bis drei Wochen."

Mit geschlossenen Augen begann der Joker zu lächeln.

„Und die möchtest du am liebsten in einer anderen Dimension verbringen, ja?", fragte Bruce.

Noch immer lächelnd antwortete der Joker: „Das war die Abmachung mit, äh, Lil. Davon hat sie dir also erzählt."

„Oh, nicht nur erzählt, sie hat mich geradezu genötigt, dir durch meine Möglichkeiten falsche Papiere für Ihre Dimension machen zu lassen. Ihre eigenen haben als Vorlage gedient. Hier," er zog einen Ausweis und einen Führerschein im Scheckkartenformat aus seiner Jacketttasche und warf sie auf Jokers Bettdecke, „ich kann froh sein, wenn sie mir nicht auch noch einen Herrenschneider und einen Friseur für dich aus dem Kreuz leiert."

Grinsend nahm der Joker die Ausweise in die Hand und besah sie eingehend.

„Wirst du mich denn gehen lassen?"

„Das werde ich mir noch überlegen."

„Wolltest du Lil nicht herbringen lassen?"

„Ja, allerdings", sagte Bruce und stand mithilfe seines Stocks wieder auf. „Ich werde gleich anrufen, damit sie herkommt. Ich soll zur Kontrolle nochmal ins CT und nehme sie dann nachher wieder mit zurück."

Er nickte ihm kurz zu und ging hinaus. Kurz darauf kam der Arzt zum Joker und klärte ihn über seine Verletzungen auf. Die Kugel hatte eine Rippe leicht angekratzt, war durch die Leber gegangen und auf der Rückseite knapp über der Niere wieder ausgetreten. Die bereits eingeschränkte Leberfunktion war nahezu zum Erliegen gekommen, da nun kaum noch unbeschädigtes Gewebe vorhanden war. Der Arzt hatte den Joker unter falschem Namen auf die Transplantationsliste setzen lassen, was ihn landesweit auf Platz sieben gebracht hatte, machte dem Patienten aber wenig Hoffnung auf Erfolg. Vermutlich würde man sich auf die Gabe von Abführmitteln beschränken müssen, um die einsetzende Bewusstseinstrübung in Grenzen zu halten. Schweigend nahm der Joker alles zur Kenntnis und zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Erst als der Arzt sich verabschiedete, fand der Joker Worte: „Ich hätte gern etwas zum Schreiben, eine Karte und ein Umschlag würden reichen." Der Arzt nickte und ließ die Schwester kurze Zeit später das Gewünschte bringen.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später betrat Lil das Krankenzimmer und fand den Joker schlafend. Sie setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl neben dem Bett und betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war ziemlich gelb. Bruce hatte ihr von dem Leberdurchschuss und der notwendigen OP erzählt. Eine Schwester kam herein und erneuerte die Infusionslösung, wodurch der Joker wach wurde.

Als er Lil bemerkte, stöhnte er leicht: „Du hättest mich auch wecken können."

„Sicher, aber ich war ganz zufrieden damit, dich einfach nur anzusehen. Fühlst du dich gesprächsfit?"

Mit schiefen Grinsen meinte der Joker: „Schon wieder reden? Ich hatte gerade erst eine dreistündige Therapiesitzung mit dem, der das hier alles bezahlt."

Lil rückte auf dem Stuhl ganz nach vorne und beugte sich vor. „Dann nicht reden, nur fühlen." Sie streichelte Jokers Arm und Gesicht.

„Mr. Wayne will mich gleich morgen zurückschicken, weil der Vater meine Kids morgen wie geplant zu mir bringen wird und dann muss ich halt vor Ort sein; du müsstest dann später nachkommen, wenn die Ärzte ihr OK gegeben haben. Meinst du, das geht so in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise.

„Schön, dass du nicht vertragsbrüchig wirst!", antwortete der Joker. „Du hast ja mit den Ausweisen", er nickte leicht in Richtung Nachttisch, auf dem die Karten lagen, „schon für eine gute Integration gesorgt. Das wird schon laufen."

„Was kann ich denn in meiner Welt gleich noch vorbereiten? Klamotten besorgen, Zahnbürste oder so? Hast du besondere Wünsche?", fragte Lil.

„Wünsche?" Der Joker zögerte, dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie sehr fest. Er schloss die Augen kurz, dann sah er Lil intensiv an und hauchte: „Ist nicht so wichtig."

Ein paar Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend, strichen sich nur gegenseitig über die Hände. Dann kam Bruce Wayne herein und teilte mit, dass sie gleich fahren würden und er noch einen Moment allein mit dem Joker sprechen wolle.

Lil gab dem Joker zum Abschied je einen Kuss auf Nasenspitze und Lippen und ging hinaus.

Bruce schloss die Tür und trat noch einmal an das Fußende des Krankenbettes.

„Morgen Vormittag bringe ich Miss Ceslas und ihre Freundin in ihre eigene Welt zurück. Danach komme ich nochmal hierher für ein intensives Gespräch. Ehe ich dich auf eine andere Welt loslasse, möchte ich von dir erst ein paar Antworten zu deinen Zukunftsvorstellungen haben. Du solltest dir also schon mal Gedanken dazu machen."

„Kein Problem," meinte der Joker beiläufig, „dann sei doch bitte so nett, und gib Lil diesen Umschlag", er zog einen schlichten weißen Briefumschlag aus der Nachttischschublade, „aber erst, wenn sie wieder in ihrer Welt ist. Du gehst doch mit, um die Maschine wieder hierher zu bringen, richtig?"

„So ist es." Bruce trat neben dem Bett etwas näher und nahm den zugeklebten Umschlag entgegen.

„Gut. Es geht nur um ein paar Vorbereitungen da drüben."

Und als Bruce die Stirn kraus zog, fügte der Joker hinzu: „Keine Angst, es ist völlig harmlos. Ich will von dieser Welt nichts mehr, deshalb soll sie erst drüben lesen, was ich möchte."

Bruce blickte zwar etwas ungläubig auf den Umschlag, steckte ihn aber wortlos ein und ging. Der Joker drückte seine Hand fest auf den Wundverband und atmete tief ein.

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages setzte Bruce sich wieder in den Besucherstuhl neben Jokers Bett.

„Miss Ceslas hat gestern Abend deine Großmutter anrufen wollen, aber eine Nachbarin ging ans Telefon. Deine Großmutter ist kurz zuvor verstorben, wie es heißt ganz friedlich im Schlaf. Mein Beileid!"

Der Joker ließ seinen Blich sinken und nickte. Als er einatmend wieder aufsah, sagte er: „Gut. Dann endet das Ganze hier."

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens berichtete Bruce, dass Lil und ihre Freundin wohlbehalten wieder in ihrer Welt angekommen waren.

„Fühlt sie sich anders an, diese fremde Dimension?", fragte der Joker.

Bruce schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, mir ist kein Unterschied aufgefallen. Ich war aber auch nur zwei Minuten dort."

„Hast du den Umschlag abgeliefert?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, dass es von diesem Gespräch abhängt, ob ich dich überhaupt dorthin gehen lasse. Also, Joker, wie stellst du dir das so vor in der anderen Dimension? Willst du dort einen letzten großen Coup landen? Deine blutigen Fußspuren in zwei Dimensionen hinterlassen?""

Der Joker rümpfte die Nase: „Pffh, mal ehrlich, glaubst du, ich werde meine letzten Tage damit verbringen, nach Vermögenswerten zu schielen oder mir an irgendwelchen Idioten die Hände schmutzig machen und meinen gelben Teint verderben? Ich merke doch jetzt schon, dass die Müdigkeit mich überrollt wie ein Zug. Wie weit könnte ich schon kommen, zumal mit dieser unauffälligen schwefligen Hautfarbe?"

„Heißt das, du willst dich ins Bett legen und von Miss Ceslas bis zum Ende pflegen lassen? Versichert wirst du dort wohl kaum sein..."

„Ich werde nicht gehen, Herr Neunmalklug! Soll ich siechend mit Lils Kindern um ihre Aufmerksamkeit ringen? Soll ich herausfordern, dass sie mich hasst, weil ich ihr mein elendes Ende aufbürde?"

Bruce schien überrascht, nickte aber und sagte: „Eine kluge Entscheidung, Joker. Und ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Anstatt in diesem Krankenzimmer kannst du dein Ende in meinem Haus erwarten. Es bietet einige zusätzliche Annehmlichkeiten und wir können noch so einige, vielleicht sogar klärende Gespräche führen."

„Und du kannst mir beim Sterben zusehen und sicher sein, dass ich tot bin", sagte der Joker bitter.

„Unterstell mir keine Hintergedanken! Ich werde eine Schwester für dich engagieren und dafür sorgen, dass es dir an nichts fehlt..."

„.. außer an einer brauchbaren Leber...", warf der Joker ein.

„… an nichts fehlt", beharrte Bruce, „und biete dir auch die Möglichkeit, einmal in die andere Dimension zu reisen, um dich von Miss Ceslas zu verabschieden."

Der Joker winkte ab: „Unnötig, längst passiert. Wann können wir zu dir fahren?"

„Ähm, was meinst du mit ‚längst passiert'?"

Seufzend sah ihn der Joker an: „Was glaubst du, stand in dem Brief, den du überbracht hast? ‚Kauf mir Mundwasser mit Marshmallow-Geschmack und sechs Paar graue Socken'?

„Was stand dann drin?"

Ein langer Seufzer entfuhr dem Joker: „Viel war es nicht. Mit der Braunüle am Handgelenk konnte ich nicht gut schreiben. Ich hatte geschrieben:"

 **Liebe Lil,**

 **leider wird sich meine Leber nicht erholen sondern in etwa zwei Wochen nicht mehr funktionstüchtig sein – kleine Anspielung. Aber weil meine Karte bald aus dem Spiel fliegt, bleibe ich hier und gehe der Fledermaus auf die Nerven.**

 **Aber eines kannst du mir glauben: Ich werde dich vermissen für den Rest meines Lebens!**

 **Joker**


End file.
